Koda's Hobby
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Koda finds this time strange and unusual, but living in his cave isn't going to help that. Perhaps a hobby can help him get used to this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Legal:** I do not own Power Rangers, or the associated names, places, events etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

 **Rating:** T – may be some mild adult themes and language.

Chase pulled up in his jeep, turning off the road into a long, gravel path. Koda was in the seat beside him, still not really sure where exactly they were going. Chase had only told him that they were leaving the museum for the afternoon.

It wasn't the first time Chase encouraged Koda to leave the museum. He had taken Koda to the park a few times, all to show him around, to let him see the world around him. Koda knew the world had changed. People no longer lived in caves they found in mountainsides or rock formations, they were able to build homes. They were able to make rock into liquid that they could shape into smooth walls instead of rough, rocky affairs. They were able to make homes with windows that they could see through, but that didn't let all the heat out, or any of the rain in. They were even able to make buildings that stretched high into the sky, allowing dozens, even hundreds of people to live in a single building!

He was following Chase through the parking lot, towards a large, white building, surrounded by green lawns in all directions. Chase had to hold him back, as he was so distracted that he was almost run over by a car leaving the parking lot. Koda knew he was taking a long time to get used to things in this new world. He had already accepted there was no way for him to for him to go back to his own time. His tribe, his way of life, all of it was long since gone. Kendall had done all she could to give him a place he felt safe, to give him an environment in the caves beneath the museum that were familiar to him, but he knew that eventually he would need to find his way in this new world. It seemed that Chase was trying to help him with that.

"This not park." Koda commented. "New park?"

"Not quite mate." Chase told him, heading to the back of the jeep, and fetching out a large, cylindrical bag, with a number of strange looking metal instruments sticking out the top. "It's a golf course."

"Golf Course?" He asked, clearly a little confused. Chase just smiled.

"It's a game mate." He told him. "It's a great way to get outside for some fresh air and exercise. Trust me, you'll love it."

He took Koda towards the club house, taking him inside. Koda just looked around in complete confusion. It reminded him a little of the museum, but instead of dinosaur bones, there were various metal implements just like the ones in Chase's bag. There was a whole wall filled with pictures of people, bearing plaques underneath that seemed to show them carrying trophies. It reminded Koda a lot of the way his people would paint pictures on the walls of their caves whenever a member of his tribe came back with a particularly impressive prize from a hunt. There was a large, glass container in the corner, holding many of those very same trophies. Chase approached the desk, where a man in a green polo shirt was waiting. He smiled as he saw them.

"Well, I haven't seen you two here before, welcome!" He greeted them warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping for a couple of single round passes." Chase told him. He was a little tentative asking. A lot of golf clubs would only allow members to play on their greens. He really didn't want to spend the money on a membership for him and Koda until he'd had a chance to check it out. After all, there wasn't much point in Koda getting a membership until they figured out if he even liked the game. The man at the desk just smiled.

"Well of course, that's absolutely fine! We're not one of those stuffy places that insists on a dress code or a membership or anything like that." He told them. "Our memberships are quite reasonable, and do offer preferential rates, but we can discuss that later. For non-members it's fifty dollars for the round, but we will have to insist on a one hundred dollar deposit in case of damage to the green."

"That's fine." Chase said, seeing the look on Koda's face. Koda didn't really understand why anyone would charge him to walk around in a park when there was one much closer to his home where he could go for free. "I'll also need to rent a set of clubs for my friend Koda here."

"Oh...a novice?" He asked.

"It'll be his first game." Chase confirmed. The man just looked to Koda for a moment, trying to get an idea of his height so that he could find a set of clubs that would suit him.

"I think I have just the thing." He announced as he went into the back. He came out a few minutes later with a small bag. It wasn't exactly a comprehensive collection of clubs, rental sets rarely were, but it had the basic tools, a driver, a sand wedge, a putter and nine iron. He handed the bag to Koda.

"It's twenty dollars to rent the clubs, but a hundred dollar deposit." The man behind the desk told them. Koda could hardly believe his ears, this was quickly sounding like a very expensive pastime. Chase just handed over the cash, before heading for the door. After ringing up the sale, the man handed each of them a sheet of paper.

"These are your score cards, my name it Bert. When you're finished, feel free to talk to me if you'd be interested in a membership." He told them. "Be careful of the dog-leg on the eighth, and the water trap on the tenth is pretty deceptive. Enjoy your round!"

"Thanks Bert." Chase replied as he took Koda out onto the course. It was now that Koda could see why they made such a fuss about this place.

It was a beautiful place, there was no doubt about that. The fairway was expertly maintained, a completely uniform and neatly trimmed length, lined with slightly rougher grassland, ending in trees and bushes. There were a few small lakes dotted around, as well as small pits with sand in them. Chase just smiled.

"I bet you never had anything like this back home." Chase surmised. Koda just nodded. "Alright Koda, this is golf 101, your instructor is Chase Randall. Here, take this."

Chase handed him a ball. Koda looked at the little white thing, and seemed confused. It was the most bizarre thing he'd seen, but he just shrugged and shoved it into his mouth, trying to bite down on it.

"Koda, no!" Chase rushed out as Koda just looked decidedly unamused, stroking his jaw as he spit it out. "What were you doing?"

"Hungry." Koda told him. "Not like these eggs."

"This isn't an egg mate. It's a ball." Chase told him. "I promise we'll get something to eat later alright?"

Koda just nodded as Chase looked around, getting the bearings of the first hole.

"Alright, you see that flag down there with the number one on it?" Chase asked him. Koda looked up, seeing the flag in the middle of a small, round patch of bright green grass.

"I see." He responded.

"Well, on the first shot, known as the drive, the objective is to get the ball as close to that flag as possible. Don't worry, it's a par four, so it'll probably take at least two shots to get onto the green." Chase explained as he pulled out a little plastic spike. "On the drive, you're allowed to use one of these, it's called a tee. It holds the ball a little off the ground to make it easier to hit it further."

Chase pressed the tee into the ground, and placed his ball on it. He set down his bag and pulled out a club.

"Now, this is a club..."

"Club?" Koda asked. He pulled one out of his bag, and inspected it. He gripped it at the end. "Very light for club. It..."

He swung it in a downward arc, and then smiled.

"It strong and swing fast." Koda commented. "Would be good for small prey."

"It's...not that kind of club mate." Chase told him. He took his driver, and set up beside the ball, preparing for his shot. He looked down on the ball.

"Now, there are a few things you need to remember about making a good golf shot." He told Koda. "You need to stand a little back, feet apart like this, and get a good grip on the end of the club."

He lined up his shot, lifting the club back a little to line up the swing.

"Now, you need to keep your eye on the ball, don't lose sight of it." Chase told him. "Then you just bring the club back like so, nice smooth swing and as you follow through..."

He swung the club, sending the ball sailing into the distance with a picture-perfect drive.

"...keep your eye on the ball and see where it lands." He replied. The ball bounced once, and came to rest around three hundred metres down the fairway. Chase just smiled. "And the Hotshot does it again! That is how you drive!"

"Look difficult." Koda commented. Chase just took him by the arm, lining him up with the tee.

"Don't worry Koda, I'll guide you through it." Chase assured him, setting up a tee and a ball. "Now, remember what I said, just stand right here, feet apart...a little further, that's it."

He handed Koda a club, and started to position his hands on it.

"Now, a nice grip, not quite so tight...that's it. Just line up your shot." Chase told him. "Now, just let me get a safe distance, you don't want to hit me with your swing. Now, keep an eye on it and..."

Koda swung for all he was worth, but with a loud swoosh, the club went scything through the air. He looked confused as he couldn't see the ball.

"Where ball go?" Koda asked him.

"It's um...it's right in the same place." Chase told him. "You took your eye off it, you missed."

Koda set up again, but stopped as he saw Chase writing something down.

"What writing?" Koda asked.

"I'm writing the score." Chase told him. "We both took one swing."

"But ball not move." Koda protested.

"That doesn't matter mate, you still took a swing." Chase answered. "Now, it's a par four so you have another three shots so..."

Before he could say anything else though, Koda had taken his second swing. Chase could only stare open-mouthed as the ball sailed into the distance. It bounced once, and only once, right on the green, running to a few inches short of the flag. Koda just smiled.

"Near flag, good shot?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah, good shot there." Chase replied, patting his shoulder. "Now, since I'm furthest from the flag, I'm the next to go. Let's find my ball."

With that, they headed off down the fairway.

Back at the museum, in the lab, Kendall was working on preparing a sample that would work to create the Gold Dino Charger. She was just about to finish up as she heard her cell phone ringing.

She pulled it out, holding it to her ear.

"Kendall Morgan, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you always so formal?" She heard someone asking. She recognised the voice, and her face split into a wide, bright grin.

"Matt?" She asked. "Are you back in Burnside already? I'd have thought..."

"The traffic on the freeway was pretty light." He answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Well, like I said, I'm sure we could arrange something, just let me know when you're free." She answered.

"That's really kind of you. Which is why I was hoping to make you the same offer." He replied. Kendall just gulped.

"Um...you...you were?" She asked him.

"There's a big fair out here a week on Friday." He informed her. "There's all sorts of market stalls and great food..."

"I really appreciate the offer, but I'm kind of busy..."

"How busy can you really be? You have a broken leg." Matt reminded her. "I'm sure the others can spare you for a day or so."

"Riley..."

"Well, I know Riley isn't going anywhere...but then it isn't Riley I asked to see is it?" Matt asked her. Kendall almost dropped her cell phone. "I wasn't there too long this time around, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little."

Kendall felt her mouth drying up, and she was struggling to think of anything to say, much less say anything in response. She was about to say something when she heard something on the other end...it was a faint sound, but it sounded like another voice. Matt's mother perhaps? But that didn't explain why it sounded like they were trying to suppress laughter.

"Well, that's a really nice offer." Kendall said, checking her cell phone. It showed the caller ID, something she'd never thought to check. She quickly realised what was going on. She attached her cell phone to the E-Tracer, aligning it to search for the signal. "But I'm not too sure about travelling all that way..."

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm sure I could pick you up." Matt replied. Kendall picked up a small electrical component, before throwing it across the room, over a bench. "I would love to...OW! Hey!"

Kendall turned on her stool, staring in the direction of the yell, seeing Tyler standing up, rubbing the top of his head, where a noticeable lump was forming. Shelby was next to him, looking a little alarmed.

"Hey, that hurt!" Tyler complained, but as they both looked to Kendall, they could see she was far from amused. Shelby looked to Tyler.

"Uh...run!" She rushed out, at which they both took to heel.

"You better run!" She called after them. As she turned back to her work, turning off her cell phone, she continued to prepare the Gold Charger...but the smile on her face indicated her mind was already working on another project altogether.

Back at the golf course, Koda and Chase were coming to the eighteenth hole. Koda was looking a little fed up with the game as they got to the final fairway. He liked the course, the landscape was pretty impressive, and it wasn't as if he couldn't appreciate the skill involved. The accuracy involved in getting the ball to go where it was meant to go reminded him a lot of hunting, but it was far too slow-paced for him. They just seemed to wander around in the grass for most of the day. Not to mention there were way too many rules, rules he didn't understand. Most prominently, that he had to play the ball from where it landed. He didn't understand why. Back when he was hunting, if he missed his prey, he'd retrieve his spear or his arrow, and he'd move into a better position to have another shot. He'd managed to bend one of his clubs hitting a tree root, trying to hit a ball out from under a tree, and on the last hole, he'd spent nearly ten minutes sending sand flying out of a sand trap, looking more like he was digging to China than trying to hit a golf ball.

"Alright Koda, this is the last hole, the 18th." Chase told him as he set down his bag.

"Go first." Koda said gruffly. "Want to go home."

"Don't worry about it mate, you did well for your first game." Chase assured him. "You're only 27 over par...one over par per hole is considered pretty exceptional for a novice...you're not doing too badly."

Koda just snorted impatiently. Chase realised that he wasn't convinced.

"Well, at least you gave it a chance." Chase stated. "Now, let's finish the round. Set up the tee."

Koda set up his tee, and the ball, looking down the fairway.

"Alright, now this one looks tricky, you see the water trap there?" He asked. Koda just nodded. It was kind of hard to miss. The green was an island in the middle of a miniature moat, completely surrounded. It would require a precise shot to land on it. "Alright, it's par 3, so you only need..."

His words tailed off as Koda took a swing, but only succeeded in sending a large clod of Earth flying, and the ball just tipped off his tee. Chase just sighed.

"Alright, we'll try that..."

"Must play ball were it lies." Koda reiterated the rule he'd learned as he picked up the divet, replacing it in the ground and stomping it down. Chase just nodded.

"Hey, nice shot!" Someone called out. "You'd find it easier with a shovel!"

"Hey, it's his first game." Chase told the stranger. The guy was waiting with another golfer, looking a little impatient. They had obviously caught up to Chase and Koda, and were hoping to play through. "We'll be out of your way in a minute."

Chase lined up his shot, and fired off a perfect drive, landing right on the green, mere inches from the flag.

"Alright Koda, your second shot." Chase told him. "Now, remember, you need a pretty accurate shot, not too..."

Koda fired off his shot, which landed anti-climatically in the water trap. The two guys behind them just burst out laughing.

"Hey, nice one shaggy!" One of them guffawed, holding his sides.

"Hey, lay off it mate, he's just learning." Chase warned him. He then looked to Koda. "Now, you can't play from the water trap, so you take a drop. Here."

He placed down a ball. Koda lined up, at which the two other golfers just started talking. Chase looked to them.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a private joke." One of them stated. Chase knew damn fine they were making fun of Koda. It seemed Koda knew it too. He lined up, and started a huge swing.

"Koda, it's only a par 3, you don't need...!"

Too late, the ball flew from its spot and soared way over the hole. It also soared over the water trap on the other side...and a fence...they both winced as they heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass as it disappeared from sight right around the club house building.

"Uh...what now?" Koda asked. Chase took the rental clubs from him, and dumped them on the green.

"Now...we run!" Chase told him. The both broke into a run, heading for the fence, and vaulted over it, into the parking lot just as people started pouring out of the club house, looking decidedly less than happy. Chase threw his bag into the back of the jeep as Koda leapt into the passenger seat. They pulled away, leaving a cloud of dust, not to mention a lot of unhappy golfers behind them.

"Koda decide, not like golf." Koda told him. "Not Koda's thing."

"No worries mate." Chase answered. "I think it's pretty safe to say we won't be back."


	2. E-Tracer Hunt

Chase and Koda returned to the museum, just as the others were finishing the clean-up, preparing to close up for the night. Tyler and Shelby were both looking more than a little shifty, kind of an odd mix between being somehow pleased with themselves, and at the same time...almost like they were suspicious, and a little jumpy, like they were expecting something untoward to happen any moment. Tyler looked up as he saw Chase and Koda arriving.

"Hey guys, how was golf?" Tyler asked.

"Get plenty of exercise." Koda replied as he went to the fridge, to start looking out his dinner.

"Let's just say...I don't think I'll be getting a membership there any time soon." Chase answered, shaking his head as he took a seat. Koda poured both of them some milk, handing one to Chase. He did genuinely feel badly about the fact Chase had to run out on the golf course. They'd caused some damage, or more accurately, Koda had caused some damage, damage that was sure to come out of the deposits Chase had left. "It seems Koda's got a killer drive."

"Why do I get the feeling I really don't want to know the details?" Shelby asked. "So...how what's the damage?"

"About two hundred and fifty dollars I won't be seeing again." Chase sighed. "I guess that's what deposits are for."

"Yeah...maybe we should try something a little less expensive in future." Shelby suggested.

"Well, that'll have to wait I'm afraid." Kendall told them. Tyler and Shelby just looked to each other a little uneasily as she approached. She handed Riley the Gold Dino Charger. "I've finished with the Dino Charger, and I did manage to pick up some faint signals from the park."

"The park?" Chase asked. "We've been to the park loads of times...why would we only start to get signals from there now?"

"Maybe it's because of our brilliant invention!" Shelby said, looking to Kendall hopefully. She just shot her a look that let her know flattery was going to get her nowhere. There was still payback coming for the crank call. "I've got the E-tracer packed up and ready to go."

"Alright, you heard the lady." Chase answered, gulping down his milk. "Let's go hunting Pteradons."

"OK, am I crazy or did I just notice a weird vibe between you two and Kendall?" Chase asked.

"It's been like that most of the afternoon." Riley replied with a shrug. "They won't tell me what it's about."

"We were bored." Tyler told them. "We...might have passed the time by playing a little prank on her."

"Oh...that isn't going to end well." Chase answered. "You don't know what you've provoked."

"Still...be fun to watch." Koda answered.

"Yeah, maybe we didn't think that one through." Shelby conceded. "Maybe if we bring back the Gold Zord, we can bargain a truce."

Up on Sledge's ship, Fury was looking around for his partner, but he couldn't find Sledge anywhere. He had been recovering in his quarters after his battle with the Corsairs, and so that was where he expected to find him, but all he found was the room empty.

After a while of searching, he finally heard his voice, and started to make his way to the cell block. He was in good spirits, which could only mean one thing. As he rounded the corner, he saw Sledge walking arm-in-arm with his fiancée.

"You're right; this is just what I needed. I feel better already." He said as he looked to her, holding her arm. "Every intergalactic bounty hunter should have a girl like you. Beautiful, intelligent...heart shaped..."

"Master Sledge, I've been looking for you!" Fury interrupted him, trying to keep his lunch. He still didn't know how Poisandra had such power over him. It was a constant source of irritation seeing how she distracted him. When they had teamed up originally, all those years ago, they had formed an almost unstoppable team. Their power, combined with a no-nonsense approach to their work had led to them being one of the most powerful teams in the galaxy. He was still convinced that if Poisandra hadn't been with them, if they had been able to just deal with Keeper themselves, that they would have gotten the Energems then, instead of spending the next 65 million years just dreaming of avenging their humiliation at his hands.

"Don't try to steal my thunder!" Poisandra interrupted him. "I was the one who found out about the Rangers' little tracking device while you were out taking a cat nap!"

Fury stopped cold, hearing this. How could she know about the E-tracer? She had just gone along with Wrench's plan the last time. She didn't know about the E-tracer, much less the fact that apparently it worked, and indeed seemed to work much more effectively than anything they could create.

"Why bother trying to create something like that ourselves when the Rangers have been kind enough to do it for us?" Poisandra asked him. "I say we just wait until they come into the open to use it and take it from them."

"You see, that's the kind of brilliance I can expect from my betrothed." Sledge stated. Fury let out a low growl as he heard her say this. She had just parroted the very plan he was intending to give to Sledge. Fury still couldn't believe it...he literally couldn't. It seemed beyond Poisandra to come up with something as devious as this. That was when he noticed Curio in the background, standing dutifully behind his mistress. He hadn't paid him any mind when he was in Wrench's lab, but Curio was there. He had obviously heard everything and gone straight to Sledge. He could see a smug look on Curio's face, and quickly figured out that this was payback for when he had torn him apart in a fit of temper.

"Beginner's luck." Fury said bitterly. "Now, how exactly do you intend to get the Ranger's device?"

"Give me a chance, and I'll prove luck had nothing to do with it!" Poisandra told her fiancée, before glaring at Fury. "This one requires brain, not brawn!"

"Well, I think it's time we give my leading lady her moment in the spotlight." Sledge responded, eliciting an excited squeal from Poisandra as she hugged him. Fury just struggled to keep his lunch.

"Oh Sledgeums! My first mission!" She gushed excitedly. No one had the courage to correct her, to remind her that she had already sent a monster against the Rangers. Christie's wish power had caused the Rangers no end of headaches, and had come tantalisingly close to leaving them defenceless before they figured out what was going on. However, in Poisandra's deranged mind, that didn't count. After all, it wasn't really a mission; she just wanted to mess with the Rangers. She grabbed Wrench, dragging him with her. "Wrench, come with me! A girl can't go on a mission without her evil accessories."

"Then who do you want?" Wrench asked. "I'm sure I could find someone..."

"OOH, this one's cute!" Poisandra gushed. "I'll take him!"

"Him?" Fury asked. "He was just a counterfeiter!"

"Just do as I say!" Poisandra snapped at him. "This one is perfect!"

"And how exactly is this...thing...going to help us?" Wrench asked her.

"I said it already; this requires brain, not brawn." She told him. "Why bother trying to take the Ranger's device by force when we can get them to hand it over willingly to a friend?"

The Rangers had finally gotten to the park, and quickly found themselves a quiet spot to begin work. Koda leapt at a tree, grabbing it about halfway up and started to climb up into its branches.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Koda look out." He told the Red Ranger. "Make sure no one come."

"Yeah, good idea." Tyler answered. Koda had very sharp senses, honed in a time when it was necessary to hunt for survival, while also keeping one step ahead of extremely deadly predators that would quickly make a meal of the unwary. As a look out, Koda was ideal. He would alert them to any potential threats, including any unwary citizens that might happen to wander past and become a little too curious for their own good.

Chase and Tyler knew that they were there more for muscle than anything else. Neither of them really knew how the E-tracer worked, that was Shelby and Riley's job. Chase took a seat on a nearby rock, while Tyler set himself up against the tree Koda had taken up his lookout in. Riley took the E-tracer from the jeep.

"Alright, I'll just set it up over...here." Riley stated as he and Shelby started to get it ready. Tyler decided to make use of this time, getting the first opportunity in a while to write in his journal. He had so many thoughts he wanted to get down on the page, so much had happened that he really wanted to straighten it all out in his mind.

'Being a Ranger is not easy. I suppose no one ever told me it was going to be, but it always seems like the enemies are always getting stronger, and the battles are getting harder. I guess I'm just lucky I have such a great team around me.' He began writing. 'If it wasn't for them, I don't know if I'd be able to do this, but with them by my side, I feel like I will be able to come through this and find you again one day dad.'

He looked to Chase, smiling a little.

'Chase is a great Ranger, even if he does get distracted by girls sometimes.' He wrote, seeing him tearing petals off of flowers as he chanted. 'He's a great fighter, he's strong...and he's been doing this a lot longer than me. Even if I did end up replacing him as leader, he always has my back, and is always willing to advise me when he thinks I need a little guidance. I couldn't think of anyone who'd make a better leader. I can see why Ms Morgan put him in charge before I came, even if he does drive her nuts sometimes.'

'Speaking of Ms Morgan, she never ceases to amaze us. She's a great boss, and I don't just mean on the team. She treats us really well at the museum, and even though I'm a little way off paying her back for the damage to the jeep...she always does her best to make sure that we get time off when we need it, and that we always have money. Not to mention that apartment she set me up with is pretty dope! Even if Chase isn't always the ideal roommate. Now...I'm kind of feeling bad about teasing her about Matt. I guess I didn't think that one through. I only hope she realises that we really do respect her. The way she took out those Viviks was amazing...and she isn't even a Ranger! If she got an Energem, I'd hand the team to her on a silver platter for sure.'

'Riley is always analysing things and training. He puts all of us to shame at times. He's young, but he's so dedicated and driven, he makes all of us try harder, even Chase.' He continued, observing Riley as he worked on the E-tracer with Shelby. "Ms Morgan's really taken him under her wing, and we all kind of like having him around. I guess it's what it would be like having a little brother. We all love to see the young man he's turning into...even if he is going to be 16 until Ms Morgan figures out how to reverse that effect of the Energem. Most of us are happy we don't age anymore, but being 16? I know it was only a couple of years ago, but I remember that well...and thank God I grew out of it.'

He then looked to Shelby and couldn't help smiling.

'Shelby's really smart, maybe even as smart as Ms Morgan. I think that might be part of why they butted heads so much early on.' He continued to write, thinking about her. 'And hey, I think she's cute. She's also really brave and really strong. I don't know many people that would have taken some of the risks she has. She saved that Energem from Ice Age, and she didn't even know what it was! OK, I know...she's not the only one. I guess I take a lot of those chances too. I suppose there are a few similarities between us, and she is seriously cool...maybe it would be worth asking her out sometime?'

"Riley, I've already set it up to scan right to left, not left to right!" Shelby called out. He just sniggered.

'Yeah, who am I kidding? She'd probably eat me alive!' He wrote in his journal, shaking his head. 'She's a little stubborn, and really strong. I suppose it's one of the things I like about her, but...I've seen how other guys normally fare when they ask her out and...I'm not sure I want to risk getting on the wrong side of her. She's a pretty cool friend, and I'd like to keep it that way at least.'

Just then, he almost jumped out of his skin as Koda leapt out of the tree, landing right beside him. In his panic, he jerked, and threw his journal over his shoulder completely by accident.

"Damn it Koda, I keep asking you to stop doing that!" Tyler rushed out. Koda had a habit of moving very quietly, most likely a habit he gained hunting back in his own time. It wouldn't be the first time he'd caught out one of his friends, walking into a room without any of them realising he was even there. Koda though had a stony expression on his face, and indicated to Tyler to keep quiet.

"Tyler, you smell." He rushed out. Tyler just looked a little annoyed, and started checking his clothes.

"I do?" He asked, checking out his clothes. He guessed it COUL have been the second time around for this shirt...but he was normally pretty good at doing his laundry.

"No, the air." Koda told them. "Someone coming. Not human."

Chase had already summoned up his blaster; he'd learned long ago it was usually best to trust Koda's instincts. The Dino Comms sounded, and Tyler answered, seeing Kendall on the screen.

"There are alien bio signs in your area." She told them. "There are monsters heading your way!"

"Pack up the E-tracer, now." Tyler told Shelby and Riley, who started to shut it down and pack it up into a backpack. "If they want a fight, that's one thing, but..."

"We get it, just be careful, that thing is irreplaceable." Shelby warned him. "Get the truck loaded up."

Tyler did as he was told, running off with the E-Tracer. He knew the others would have his back if any monsters did come to claim it. He got back to the jeep, locking the E-tracer away in the trunk, before getting in. He was a little startled as the jeep lurched, but he was quickly relieved to see that it was just the others. There was one thing that puzzled him though, for some reason they were all morphed.

"What, are we morphing?" He asked. Chase just made a signal to indicate he should keep quiet, and pointed down the road. Tyler just nodded in understanding, before driving away.

Back at the tree, a fierce battle was going on. Almost the second Tyler had left, dozens of Viviks had appeared almost from nowhere, spilling into the area like a colony of ants. Koda picked one of them up over his head, and threw it into a bunch of others, knocking them all down.

"Nice shot Koda!" Riley complimented him as he sliced through a few with his Dino Sabre. "Have you ever been bowling? I think you'd be pretty good at it!"

"What bowling?" Koda asked.

"Bowling?" Chase asked. "Well, someone else can take him; I'm kind of cleaned out."

"Koda pay." Koda told them. "Koda have plenty of money."

"Wait, what?" Chase asked. "Since when?"

"Kendall pay Koda for work." Koda explained. "Never spend it."

Thinking about it, Koda didn't really have any expenses. He lived and ate at the museum, and he basically never went out. He'd been working at the museum for months. They knew Kendall tried to get him to learn more about the modern world, which was probably why she paid him for his work, but due to the hectic schedule, obviously lessons had not gotten as far as getting him out and actually getting used to spending the money he had.

"Well, maybe we can concentrate on this first." Shelby suggested as she took down the last of them. They took a moment to ensure they were in the clear before they de-morphed.

"I always appreciate a decent workout." Chase commented. Just then, they heard an engine. "Wait...do you guys hear that?"

"Jeep!" Koda responded, recognising the sound. They all ran to the clearing they had parked up in, finding it empty.

"Oh, are you KIDDING me?" Shelby called out. "I know we asked him to take care of the E-tracer...but he just drove off and left us?"

"OK, we are going to have words when we catch up with him." Chase responded. "So, are we busting out the Dino Cycles? Or are we walking?"

"Dino Cycles." The others all chorused together, morphing once more.


	3. Double Trouble

Kendall was in the lab, making her way between machines awkwardly in the lab. The cast really didn't make things easy, but she couldn't afford to slow down and leave the Rangers without support.

"Damn it all, what is going on out there?" Kendall asked as she tried again to raise the Rangers. She had gotten readings of alien energy in the area when they had tried to use the E-tracer, but since then, no one had kept in contact with her. Whatever had happened in the area seemed to create a lot of interference, meaning she couldn't even trace the Rangers' location to a specific point. "Rangers, come in. Tyler, Chase...anyone talk to me!"

"Kendall, you're go for Chase." Chase answered. Kendall could hear the roar of engines, powerful engines much louder than those on Tyler's jeep. "We're riding the Dino Cycles. I...uh...just figured out how to activate the in-helmet communicator."

"Do you ever read the manuals I give you?" Kendall sighed.

"The first time we used our Dino Chargers, Tyler almost blew my head off." Shelby reminded her. "Koda once used his Dino Sabre to scratch his..."

"OK, we really need to set aside some time for you guys to learn how to use this tech properly." Kendall muttered. "Wait, why are you using the Dino Cycles?"

"We kind of got separated." Riley told her. "Tyler took the E-tracer for safe keeping. Next thing we know, he's driving away and leaving us behind!"

"Whatever, as long as the E-tracer and the Ptera Charger are safe." Kendall replied. "How soon until you get back here?"

"We're about to ditch the bikes." Chase told her. "We should be there in about five minutes."

"Alright then, just get back here." Kendall told them. "I'll keep trying to raise Tyler. It can't be too long before he finds somewhere to pull over."

"Well when you finally do raise him, let me know." Shelby responded. "I have a few choice words for him."

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Tyler was taking another track back to town. He didn't really recognise it, but taking this route wasn't his idea. From the shotgun seat, Chase kept pointing out which direction he wanted them to go, while the others kept looking around. Tyler presumed they were keeping an eye out for any sign of Fury or the others.

His communicator bleeped again, but he just sighed, ignoring it. He presumed Kendall had been trying to raise him, but he couldn't really answer while he was driving.

"Guys, we haven't seen anyone in a couple of miles, I think you can safely de-morph." He told them. None of them answered though. They all seemed remarkably quiet. He knew the mission to protect the E-tracer and the Gold Dino Charger was important, but they seemed very focused on their look out, not even speaking among themselves. Normally it was more of a case of trying to get them to be quiet in the middle of a mission. He figured perhaps it was because they didn't know when or where the attack would come from. There was a strange relief when they finally did get into battle. It was so much easier to focus on the enemy when they knew where they were.

Just then, his engine started letting out a few worrying noises. He just furrowed his brows.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking a little annoyed. "Sorry about this guys, I got it serviced, but I guess it got rattled up a little more than I thought when I hit scrapper's ship."

He pulled over to the side of the road, at which they all disembarked. The other Rangers seemed to form up a perimeter around the jeep, while Tyler popped the hood.

"Don't worry; I've had this thing for ages. I've repaired it a few times." He assured them. "Hopefully it shouldn't take long."

He checked a few areas inside the engine, only to find a connection in one of the wires had come apart. He just looked completely baffled.

"How did that happen?" He asked. Just then, his communicator bleeped again. "Man, what is it with Kendall? Can one of you guys get that? I'm kind of busy here."

The communicator bleeped again.

"Come on guys, do I have to do everything myself?" He asked, unclipping his communicator. "What is it...?"

"Tyler?" Kendall asked, finally having gotten through. "Tyler, where are you?"

"We're on the side of the road somewhere...well...somewhere." He told her. "I've run into some engine trouble."

"We?" Kendall asked. Just then, the others arrived behind her. Kendall didn't notice though, something about what Tyler had said was troubling her. "Tyler, where...?"

"Hey, don't ask me, Chase was the one giving directions. I thought he was meant to know this town!" Tyler told her. Before she could ask anything else though, the communicator was torn from her hand. It was only then that she noticed the others.

"Tyler, do you think that was funny? Driving off and leaving us like that?" Shelby asked him. Kendall started to put things together, especially when she saw Chase. As they gathered around Tyler, she grabbed Chase by the arm and dragged him away from the others. They didn't seem to see her take him aside.

"Say Kendall, what gives?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked Shelby with a little chuckle in their conversation. "You're all right..."

His words tailed off as he looked again to the Pink Ranger...the one standing right in front of him.

"You're all right...here!"

"What did I say to you when you wouldn't stop hitting on me?" Kendall asked him. He just smirked.

"Tyler, what did you say?" Shelby rushed out, but she didn't get a response. Riley took the communicator from him.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Riley asked. Koda looked around, hearing a loud noise.

"Kendall?" He asked, seeing her holding Chase up against a wall.

"Kendall, I got the message alright?" Chase asked her. "Wait...did you overhear what I said to that delivery guy...?"

Kendall snatched a blaster up from a table and stuck it under his chin.

"KENDALL!" Koda called out. They all turned, seeing the scene unfolding.

"WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU?" Kendall yelled at him.

"Are you freaking crazy?" Chase asked in response, but he could see that the safety switch was off, and Kendall's finger was on the trigger. No one knew more about their tech than she did. She would never make a mistake like that, the only reason she would have a primed Dino Blaster with her finger on the trigger was if she had every intention of using it! The look in her eyes confirmed this.

"MS MORGAN..."

"You said you don't date guys younger than you, you don't date guys dumber than you and you don't date guys who work for you." Chase gulped, looking understandably worried. "You told me you DEFINITELY didn't date guys that satisfied all three criteria."

Kendall stood for a moment, before finally relenting and putting the blaster down.

"Sorry Chase, I had to be sure." She answered. She saw the stunned looks on the other's faces. "Tyler thinks he's out there with you."

"But if we're here..." Riley said, his words tailing off. Kendall immediately got to work, tracing the signal from his communicator.

"He's a couple of miles out of town." Kendall told them. "The Chase he's with must have been directing him in completely the wrong direction."

"Ambush!" Riley concluded.

"Tyler, hold on!" Chase rushed out on his communicator as they all headed for the exit. He didn't get an answer. All he could do was hope that he wasn't answering because he was too busy fighting for his life.

Just outside of town, Tyler was ducking and diving as the 'Rangers' with him attacked. It was a little odd to fight against them. While he had already faced other Rangers, when Wrench had taken control of the Corsair Rangers, these things looked exactly like his friends. He had to keep reminding himself that they would never attack him normally. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't really his friends he was fighting.

That was easier said than done though. Even when he did try and hit back, he found himself pulling his blows, like something in him wouldn't let him unload on them, like he kept doubting whether there was even a chance it was them. He knew Sledge and his cronies weren't above using people who weren't willing servants. As far as he knew, only his main henchmen, Wrench, Poisandra and Fury served him by choice. They had even managed to brainwash former Rangers into fighting them. He was certain that if he got the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to do so with his friends.

He ducked out to the side as 'Chase' fired a few shots. He managed to catch a glimpse around the side of the jeep as he got into cover. He saw him stepping over a fallen 'Shelby'. He didn't see what happened, but as far as he knew, she was still standing when he took cover. He certainly hadn't attacked her. It was then that he realised 'Chase' had to have hit her by mistake.

"I guess it's just as well he's a lousy shot." Tyler commented. He quickly realised what was wrong with that statement. Everybody, himself most of all, called Chase the 'hotshot' for a good reason. 'Shelby' also was acting strangely, struggling to get back up. While he had seen Shelby taking a beating before, she was every bit as tough as any of the others. It was usually a sign something was seriously wrong if she didn't get straight back into a fight no matter how hard a shot she took. She was always stubborn enough to feel the need to prove that she was every bit as tough as the others. He'd seen Shelby take hits much harder than that and stay on her feet.

Satisfied that these things most definitely weren't his friends, he fought with a renewed strength, this time fuelled by a kind of anger. He was livid about the fact that Sledge or Fury would try and convince him his friends had turned against him. As 'Chase' opened fire again, this time he managed to hit 'Koda' as Tyler swung him around to use as a shield. The creature hit the ground, and turned into a vivik, before melting away into a familiar green puddle.

"Nice shootin' Tex." Tyler taunted him, kicking the blaster out of his hand. He saw a reflection in 'Chase's helmet as 'Riley' tried to cut him down from behind. He ducked, allowing the sword to go straight over his head, and slice 'Chase' apart, melting away into green goo.

"Now I know that couldn't be Riley." He answered as he back flipped, landing between 'Riley' and 'Shelby'. 'Shelby' aimed right for his head, while 'Riley' came through for another lunge. Tyler simply hit the ground, allowing 'Shelby' to blast straight through 'Riley's' head just as he ran her through. He kipped back up to his feet as they melted. He got back to his feet in time to see Poisandra, Curio and another monster arrive. Poisandra skipped along the road gleefully.

"How do you like my friend's cloning abilities?" She asked him.

"You can copy how they look, but they don't have their skills." He stated honestly. "How dare you try and use my friends against me?"

"They served their purpose getting you out here." Poisandra replied.

"Now, you're just in our way Red Ranger!" The monster replied as he attacked. Tyler managed to hit him hard enough to clear some space.

"Fake Rangers?" He asked, preparing his morpher. "Well now you can face a REAL one!"

"Maybe some other time." Poisandra replied with a giggle, before starting to sing. Tyler recognised that as the sign she was about to unleash her power. He barely managed to morph before he was hit, and sent flying into the distance. He didn't even remember hitting the ground.

"It wasn't very difficult to remove THAT annoyance." Poisandra commented, looking to her monster. "And what about your creations? I thought you said..."

"I'm a counterfeiter, not a weapon's manufacturer!" He reminded her. "Just because I can make your viviks LOOK like Rangers doesn't mean..."

"Oh whatever!" Poisandra waved him off as she pointed to the jeep. "Curio, fetch!"

Curio dutifully went to the jeep and picked up the case, checking he had the right one, before returning to his mistress.

"Well, aside from a few bumps, that was a great performance boys." She said in a self-congratulatory way. "Now let's take our machine and go get ourselves some Energems! WHOO!"

Meanwhile, on the track leading out of the city, the Rangers were tearing down the track on their Dino Cycles, heading for Tyler's last known location. They got a bleep from their communicators.

"Go for Chase." He answered, activating his in-helmet comm link.

"Kendall here. We've just picked up strong alien DNA signals in the city retail complex." Kendall told them. "There are strong energy signatures, whoever's out there, there are a lot of them and they're strong."

"We still haven't found..."

"We also got a lead on the E-tracer. It looks like it's with them now." Kendall told them.

"Tyler!" Shelby responded, realising that there was only likely one explanation for how the aliens would get the E-tracer from him. "We need to find..."

"No, I will retrieve Tyler." Keeper told them. "You need to retrieve the E-Tracer before they can use it to locate the Gold Energem."

"You can't...we need to get Tyler..." Shelby started to stammer out. "How do we know this isn't a trick? You could have been copied!"

"Shelby..."

"No Riley, she's right!" Chase answered. "How do we know you're Kendall?"

Kendall thought for a moment, before restricting a frequency to just Shelby.

"When you came onto the team, I resented you because I thought you stole a power that belonged to me." Kendall answered. "Because I thought you stole my chance to live up to my Aunt Kendrix's legacy."

"OK, it's her." Shelby assured them.

"Wait, what did she...?"

"She said something that only Kendall would know." Shelby assured them. "It's her."

"Alright, Keeper, get Tyler back to the lab." Chase replied. "We'll go after the E-Tracer."

Elsewhere, Tyler started to slowly come back around, just in time to see a small cloud of smoke. His vision only just started to straighten out as Keeper appeared, kneeling down over him.

"Keeper?" He asked.

"You have been injured." He told him. "We need to get you back to the lab."

"But...my friends..." Tyler suddenly had a thought. "How do I know you're Keeper?"

He suddenly found himself back in the Dino Lab, having been teleported there in an instant. Keeper just smiled to him.

"Are you convinced now?" He asked.

"I need to find the E-Tracer." Tyler rushed out.

"The others are looking for it." Kendall assured him. "You on the other hand..."

"Then I need to be there with them!" Tyler rushed out.

"Tyler, you were just beaten..." Kendall was starting to say, but she could see her words were falling on deaf ears.

"You know, it's great having such a dedicated team," Kendall sighed, "but just once it would be nice if one of them got a chance to rest up between beatings."


	4. Fury's Attack

Chase, Riley, Koda and Shelby arrived at the shopping complex, skidding their Dino Cycles to a halt. Chase set up his kick-stand, resting his bike on it as he got off, pulling out his Dino Blaster. It was late; the stores were already closed, so at least they didn't have to worry about civilian casualties. He checked the reading on his Dino Com.

"The energy signatures are still spiking, they're here somewhere." He reminded the others.

"Yeah, but where?" Riley asked.

"It'd be a simple search if we could split up." Shelby said nervously. "But if they can still make clones, we can't risk splitting up."

"Alright, then we stick close." Chase answered. He pointed down a path. "We'll go this way."

As they left, they didn't notice Poisandra peeking over the railing of a walkway just above them. Fury and her copy monster were with her, together with a few more Viviks. They had learned from the battle with Tyler that giving Viviks the appearance and weapons of the Rangers didn't make them as deadly as them.

"So, you actually managed to draw them here." Fury sneered. "I guess you finally did something right."

"I've done more in a day than you did in millions of years Fury!" She huffed in response, cradling the E-tracer. "Now, while I figure out how this thing works, how about you do something useful and take care of the Rangers?"

"You wanted this to be your show, YOU can deal with it." He said gruffly as he walked away. She just giggled in response.

"Cry baby." She commented. "He just can't take it that I'm about to show him up. As for YOU!"

She pointed to the copy monster, a wicked smirk crossing her face.

"I have a little job for you!"

"Really?" He asked. "I thought my clones were useless..."

"Only when the Rangers figure out they're clones." She answered. "Here's what I want you to do."

She whispered in his ear, at which he nodded in understanding.

"I can do that." He replied. "But it won't work if they're all together. It'll be a little suspicious if another Blue Ranger turns up when they're standing right with him."

"Leave that to me." She answered. She looked down, seeing the Rangers coming back into the main courtyard. She leapt up onto the guard rail, balancing precariously on it, looking down on the Rangers.

"YOO HOO! Are you looking for someone?" She asked. The Rangers all looked up to her.

"SomeTHING actually." Chase corrected her. "You have something that belongs to us."

"You stole the Energems from my precious Sledgeums first." She answered. "But if you want your little doohickey back, you can always come and get it!"

With that, she let out a hellish shriek, and unleashed a massive energy wave straight at the Rangers.

"LOOK OUT!" Chase called out, at which they all ran and dived for cover. Poisandra kept up the barrage for a while, forcing them all to hide. Chase kept his Dino Blaster close, waiting for an opportunity to return fire. However, by the time the dust settled, he realised a more immediate problem. Valuing their lives over sticking together, the Rangers had been forced to split up. Now, he had no idea where they were. He pulled out his Dino Comm.

"Shelby, are you there?" He asked. He got only static. "Koda, Riley?" He got the same result. It dawned on him that Poisandra must somehow be blocking their communications. Now her plan made sense. The Rangers had been split up. She still had the means to make clones. Now, they were all isolated in the mall, with no idea if anyone they ran across was a friend or foe.

"She might be completely batshit, but she's smart." Chase commented, pulling himself to his feet. "Here's hoping we're smarter."

In another part of the mall, Poisandra skipped gleefully to a corner, where Wrench and Curio were waiting. Poisandra, while completely insane, was not stupid. However, even she appreciated that figuring out how a device as complex as the E-tracer worked was beyond her capabilities. That was what Wrench was for. She set it down in front of him.

"Well, I've done all the HARD work." She shrieked. "GET ON WITH IT!"

"Right away mistress." He replied, beginning to get to work. He smirked as he saw the machine asking for a PIN code and cracked his fingers. "A PIN code, that's so quaint! They really think that will keep me out."

In another part of the complex, Sledge had gone off to sulk. He could hardly believe that Poisandra had come up with a plan that was so close to success. Not only was she moments away from activating the E-Tracer and tracking down the Gold Energem, but it looked like into the bargain she could bring down the Rangers. She had thrown them completely into disarray, and with the Rangers scattered, and a new set of clones unleashed, there was a chance the Rangers could be isolated and brought down one by one.

"I can't believe that heart-shaped nitwit is so close." He growled, starting at a steel statue in his path. With a huge yell, he swung his sword, slicing it neatly in half from hip to shoulder. It slid off the diagonal and crashed to the ground.

"I need my own prize!" He commented, looking out over the road leading up to the mall. He could see the Red Ranger racing towards them and smiled. "The Red Ranger! Perfect!"

Before Tyler could reach the mall, Fury unleashed a hail of lightning straight at his jeep. Tyler barely managed to swerve to avoid it as Fury leapt from his vantage point, swooping in on him.

"Look at what the cat caught!" He growled, rushing towards him. Tyler pulled into a guard, seeing Fury coming for him. While he knew his friends would probably need him, Fury wasn't going to let this drop.

"You haven't caught me yet!" Tyler responded as he dodged his first attack.

Meanwhile, back in the mall, Riley made his way through the food court, when he heard a noise coming from one of the stands. He looked up to see Koda struggling under a shelving unit.

"KODA!" He called out, leaping over the counter. He put down his Dino Sabre, and braced to help lift the shelving unit off Koda. "What happened?"

"Bad guys attack from behind." Koda told him. "Get trapped under here."

"Don't worry Koda; we'll have you out in a minute." Riley assured him as he started to lift the shelf. Koda slid out from under it, at which Riley set it back down. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Sore, but can walk." Koda answered, taking Riley's Dino Sabre and using it to help him to his feet. "We stick together."

"Good idea Koda." Riley agreed. "With these clones around, we can't be too careful."

As he was about to leave the restaurant though, Riley noticed something odd. All over the floor were numerous burger boxes. That much wasn't really a surprise; he imagined a number of them were knocked on the floor from the heating lamps when Koda was blasted through them. The thing that didn't make much sense though...

He ducked just in time as Koda came for him, swiping in an attempt to take off his head! He kicked Koda into a wall, before pulling out his Dino Blaster and blasting him, turning him into a thick green goo on the wall. He put his blaster away.

"Koda would never be able to resist seeing that many burgers unattended." Riley commented, retrieving his sabre. "I need to find the others."

Poisandra paced impatiently, while Wrench worked on the E-Tracer. Her copy monster was overseeing the efforts of his clones to confuse and disorientate the Rangers, leaving her with nothing to worry about but figuring out how to track down the Ptera Zord, or the Gold Energem.

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" She protested petulantly. "What is taking you so long?"

"These things are delicate, it's not like cracking open a walnut." He told her. Just then, the screen brought up a display. He smiled. "See, what did I tell you? No problem!"

"Well, hurry up and get it working then!" She shrieked. Wrench dialled in on the energy signatures of the Gold Energem. He looked baffled as he got the results back though.

"What?" She asked. "What is it?"

"I have more than one signal." He told her.

"Of course, you have the Energem and the Zord!" She reminded him.

"But...I have three signals!" He informed her. "And one of them is...right here in the mall!"

"WHAT?" She asked him. "Are you sure you're using this thing right?"

"There's no mistake about it. Three signals!" He told her. "The weakest one is here in the mall!"

"Well...it's the Zord we're really interested in, go for the strongest signal!" She told him. "We can find the others later!"

Elsewhere, Tyler was in a deadly battle with Fury, barely able to keep pace with the vicious monster. He could hardly believe how powerful he was. He was strong, that much was obvious, but he was also insanely fast and agile. Worst of all, he was an amazing swordsman. His technique was virtually flawless. There was no let up at all in his assault, leaving Tyler with barely any time to think, never mind morph or mount any form of realistic retaliation.

He tried to grab Fury' sword arm, to isolate his weapon and keep it away from him, but Fury managed to throw him off. As he rolled away, getting some distance, he saw Fury bending down, picking up something from the ground.

"What do we have here?" Fury asked. Tyler saw him picking up his bracelet. It was only then that he realised it had come off as Fury threw him away. "Well well, this certainly brings back some memories."

"So you did know my dad!" Tyler surmised. Fury just looked to him, throwing the bracelet over his shoulder.

"I should have known you were his son, with those pathetic fighting skills!" He taunted Tyler. This was exactly the wrong thing to do though. Tyler had suspected that Fury had something to do with his dad's disappearance, ever since he had seen the sketches in his father's journals, and read the accounts of being stalked by a monster. He didn't know exactly what had happened to his father, but now, he knew for a fact that Fury had been responsible for it. He had heard it right from Fury's own mouth.

He summoned forth his Dino Sabre and attacked Fury in frenzy, quickly putting the monster under pressure. Fury was quickly on the defensive, realising he now had a very real fight on his hands.

Back in the mall, Chase rounded a corner, coming into the main area. He ran into Shelby on the way.

"Chase, it's me!" She told him. He still looked sceptical. Shelby took a deep breath. "I helped you defeat Spellbinder by shoving a skateboard under your feet. You have the attention span of a flea, but you're able to focus when you're on your board."

"When I used my 'cut to the Chase' line, you just asked me if that line works on New Zealand girls." He responded, putting his blaster away. "I ran into a Riley clone a little while back."

"It was Tyler for me." She responded. Chase just smiled.

"And how exactly did you figure out it wasn't the real one?" He asked her. Shelby was about to answer, but was interrupted as Riley came into view. He held his hands up as they both turned their blasters on him.

"I was always on Chase's case about training more often." Riley told them. Finally, Koda arrived on the scene.

"Koda once attacked by very angry squirrel." He told them. Chase breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, so we all know we are who we say we are." Chase responded. "That's one problem dealt with."

"Maybe not for long." Riley grumbled as the copy monster turned up with another team of clones, armed and ready for battle. "So what's the plan hot shot?"

"Stick to your own colour." Chase told them. "There's less chance of confusion if we fight ourselves."

"In the absence of a better plan, I guess we go for it." Shelby agreed as they all rushed to the attack.

Back at his own battle, Fury was beginning to struggle against Tyler. He had underestimated him terribly. Tyler's anger fuelled him, giving him a strength that Fury hadn't bargained on. He barely made it out of the way as Tyler brought down his Dino Sabre in a destructive arc, almost cutting a car clean in half. Fury looked up at him from the ground as Tyler levelled the point his way.

"What did you do to my father?" Tyler asked him, the rage obvious in his voice. His search had been a long one, and now, now he finally had the one creature in existence that might be able to give him direct answers as to exactly what had happened to his father. He knew he probably wouldn't like the answer, but one way or another, he just had to know. "TELL ME!"

"Your father..." He started to stammer out. Unfortunately, right then, at exactly the wrong moment, Tyler's Dino Comm burst into life. It was Kendall, having finally managed to break through the scrambling signal.

"Tyler, are you there yet?" She asked. "I'm sensing a lot of power from the area! The Rangers need your help!"

"Kendall..."

"Tyler, they need the Dino Spike!" Kendall told him. "They can't beat that monster without you!"

Tyler wanted to stay, but he knew he had a responsibility to his friends. He couldn't leave them in the lurch. Fury was a distraction; he had been going to help his friends when he got side-tracked.

But he was so close; Fury was just about to tell him what he wanted to know. He was seconds away from getting the answers he needed. Tyler's indecision, his moment where he tried to decide if he could gain the information before heading off to help the others was all Fury needed to turn the tables. He sent Tyler flying, getting back to his feet, before levelling his sword for Tyler.

"Now to finish you!" Fury roared, rushing straight for him. Tyler shut his eyes, awaiting the final blow, but it never came. He heard Fury screaming in agony, and finally managed to open his eyes.

He couldn't for the life of him understand what he was seeing. A gold energy field was expanding out of his chest, like it was trying to come out. At first he wondered if it was an attack, but seeing the pain he was in, and the way he flailed around, it was clear he couldn't control it.

"What's happening to me?" Fury asked. Tyler just looked on. In the energy field, he could almost swear he saw the shape of a human head and shoulders.

"What...what is that?" Tyler mused. Fury continued to scream out, clutching at it, like he was trying to shove the energy back inside with his bare hands.

"I am IN CONTROL!" He called out. Tyler once more considered staying, but when his Dino Comm bleeped again, he realised his friends needed him more, and that his answers would have to wait. As Fury fell to his knees, struggling to regain control, he realised this was his best chance to leave and took off, running for the mall, hoping that Fury really was in as much pain as it seemed.


	5. INTERLUDE

**INTERLUDE**

Far away from Amber Beach, a man sat on the balcony of his estate. The word Estate was something of an understatement, but he despised the word "castle". His home was an ancestral property, one that had been in his family for close to 825 years! It had been built for his ancestor in a land bequeathed to them by none other than Richard the Lionheart himself in recognition of services during the Crusades. It was only tradition, and a sense of family pride that meant one of his later ancestors hadn't just had the damn thing torn down and rebuilt brick by brick in a more modern style. Of course just because they kept the castle exterior didn't mean the most recent generations hadn't added their own comforts and improvements. Insulation, stained glass windows custom made as double glazing, electricity, internal plumbing...the most recent addition he had added...comprehensive WiFi.

It was a beautiful place, made of smooth stone, built by the finest craftsmen the age had to offer. Utilising building practices mastered by the Arabians, it stood atop a large, rocky cliff overlooking the rest of the landscape. Along with the land came a plot of land. It wasn't much, only about ten miles in any direction, and housing only a single city, with a couple of tiny towns in addition, but it stood alone as a sovereign nation thanks to his ancestral rite. The Principality of Zandar currently stood in Europe as one of its smallest sovereign nations, being only marginally larger than Vatican City. That being said, it wasn't like it was a backward nation or anything. Active commerce and national productivity meant it was always keeping up with the rest of the Western world, and looking at the collection of stainless steel, concrete and glittering glass made it look much like any other major city...the only difference being this more or less constituted a whole country.

His family's Colours flew proudly over the highest tower of the castle, proclaiming he was in residence. The castle, while considered impregnable in its day had been made only more so with recent additions. Surveillance cameras, pressure plates, laser sensors, thermal sensors all connected to the office of the most comprehensive security system outside of Buckingham Palace meant that the four men in dark suits and glasses standing watch at the only two doors to the balcony seem all but redundant.

The Prince was sitting, watching his favourite show on a large screen TV linked to his WiFi when a woman, wearing a tailored suit came onto the balcony. The security guards just parted ways, allowing her to come over to him, and stood, her hands folded behind her as she waited for him to be ready to address her. It was a few minutes before the show got to a point that he was happy to pause the Netflix feed, and turn to her.

"Lucille?" He asked her. She just nodded.

"I came to announce him as soon as he arrived, just as you requested." She informed him. "He is waiting in the entrance hallway..."

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" He asked. "Show him up, and arrange for some refreshments while you're at it would you?"

"As you wish Your Highness." She replied, heading back out. The Prince shut off the television with a sigh, before getting up and straightening out his suit. It took a while, since there was no elevator and no doubt his visitor had to come from the Entrance Lobby up all the stairs, the door opened and Lucille returned, escorting his guest.

"Anton Mercer I presume." He greeted him as one of his guards stopped him, while another ran a metal detector over Anton. They eventually gestured that it was alright for Anton to approach him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness." Anton greeted him, making a respectful bow, and waiting for him to respond. Although this was far from his usual way of doing business, he had heard that the Prince was a stickler for tradition and protocol. The Prince extended a hand, which Anton took, shaking it in greeting. The Prince gestured to a humidor.

"May I interest you in...?"

"It is a habit I am glad to say that I kicked some time ago." Anton said, politely declining the offer with a gesture. "May I just say, you have an impressive home here."

"I would have thought this would seem humble to someone who owns his own island." The Prince replied.

"Oh, not at all, I have a great admiration for architecture." Anton told him, looking around the castle.

"Really?" He asked, looking a little surprised. "I believed your interest lay in old bones."

"I have many interests." Anton answered as a servant arrived, carrying a bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses. As the Prince took a glass, he held up the bottle. Anton accepted it, largely out of politeness. He had already refused one gift from the Prince.

"I have to be frank Dr Mercer, I do have to wonder why exactly you requested this visit to my nation." He stated.

"I merely wanted to observe protocol as a sign of my respect to your station Your Highness." Anton said as he took a sip. He savoured it for a moment. "That is quite excellent...1864 Cognac if I'm not mistaken."

"It is indeed." The Prince replied. "Though you still haven't answered my question."

"I received an invitation a short time ago that I was very interested in." Anton told him, handing him an envelope. It was an ornate, embossed envelope, which had the remains of what was unmistakably the Prince's wax seal. There was no postage mark, indicating it had to have been hand-couriered. "Your son extended an invitation to visit your nation, he said he had something he wanted to discuss with me."

"Phillipe, of course." He sighed. "I am sorry you have come all this way..."

"Your Highness?" Anton asked. The Prince just stared at him, taken aback. No one interrupted him. He was the ruler of the nation. His word was law! No one, regardless of their station had ever interrupted him before. Anton could see his reaction, but he stood his ground. He was here alone, he had insisted he would bring no security with him as a sign of respect to the Prince. However, he could sense the conversation was not going as he wanted it to. The Prince just looked to him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I mean no offence, but my business is with your son." Anton answered as respectfully as he could, mindful of the fact he was surrounded by The Prince's trusted guard, and that America had no legal jurisdiction or extradition treaty with Zandar. The Prince relented however.

"I am sorry to waste your time." The Prince replied, relenting a little. "My son is young, and full of strange ideas. He has a lot of energy and far too much time on his hands."

"How so?" Anton asked him. The Prince gestured Anton to follow him as he headed into the palace. Anton followed him, and the guards did likewise. Coming into a room lined with portraits, he realised this was the Throne Chamber. Portraits depicting every one of the Princes right back to the one that founded Zandar were interspersed with the battle standards they had borne into battlefields. It also held a number of other treasures. Gold and jewels, priceless treasures mined from the very Earth beneath their feet and forged by the finest artisans the nation had to offer. Weapons and armour from battles all but forgotten from centuries ago, and fossils that had been found within their borders. The throne was sat beneath a huge fossil, framed by the family colours. It was spoken of in the community, but few knew what to make of its existence. Dubbed the "Dragon of Zandar", the fossil was a virtually flawless Pteradon fossil. Due to their nature, their bone structure and lifestyle, complete Pteradon fossils were rare. Their bones were hollow, and thin to help facilitate flight, which meant they weren't hugely robust, especially when the ages took their toll. The "Dragon of Zandar", to those that believed it existed at all, was believed to be the largest intact fossil of a Pteradon ever discovered. Most didn't know if it existed at all, much less believe in it, but here he was, standing directly in front of possibly one of the most significant Paleontological finds ever recorded...sitting in a private collection as a trophy above the Prince's throne.

"You must understand, my nation, for such a small one, has a number of important treasures, things that must be kept safe." The Prince told him. "My son has been...well...he is young and has ideas of changing things that do not need changed, reinventing the wheel if you will."

"I am not sure I follow your meaning." Anton said honestly.

"Zandar is not a well-known nation. We are a small nation that most beyond its borders even know exists." The Prince told him. "I am aware of this. However, my son believes we should change that. Like many young men, he just wants to be noticed, and as my heir, he is extending that to our nation as well."

"Your nation does have a place in the world." Anton answered. "As for treasures, what value do they have if they are not shared with the world?"

"I am not going to dissuade you am I?" The Prince asked. Anton just shook his head. "And I thought being headstrong was just for the young."

He finished his drink and put it down on a tray, held by another servant.

"I don't know where my son is." He answered. "He'll be around somewhere. He's playing polo or training with the staff or...well, damned if I know. If you find him however, you are welcome to find out exactly what he wishes to speak to you about."

"Thank you, your Highness." Anton replied, taking a respectful bow, before leaving the room under guard. As they got outside the throne room he turned to Lucille.

"So, where can I find him?" Anton asked.

"As the Prince said..."

"All the guards look to you so I know you're the one in charge." Anton interrupted her. "And you wouldn't be doing too good of a job if you didn't know where the heir to the throne was at any time of the day would you?"

She gestured to the other guards to retain their post with the Prince, and looked back to Anton.

"This way." She sighed, leading him away.


	6. A Dirty Weapon

Back at the site of the battle, Chase, Shelby, Riley and Koda were finding things tough going. They had quickly figured out that turning the Viviks into Ranger clones didn't give them their skills. They were still just viviks, their main weapon was the confusion they wrought on the battle.

Chase back-flipped away from his clone as he opened fire, only for him to be taken down by Koda. He looked to the Blue Ranger and smiled.

"Nice job big guy!" He complimented him. Unfortunately, a harsh blow to the head quickly let him know he had picked the wrong one. He took up some cover, only to stop and analyse the situation. Riley had always told him he didn't think enough about situations, that he relied too much on instinct to pull him through.

As the Green and Black clones hit the ground and melted into green goo, he realised the futility of the plan. Somewhere nearby, the copy monster was continuing to make clones. He would keep sending them until the Rangers were completely exhausted. It didn't matter if it took hours, days...even years! Sooner or later, they would eventually be unable to continue fighting. While they had a plan, to concentrate on their own colour and go for that, the confusion of battle, combined with the fact the viviks clearly had orders to make things as difficult as possible meant that the Rangers kept encountering each other in battle.

"Koda, I can't breathe!" Riley complained as the Blue Ranger strangled him from behind. He released him immediately.

"Sorry Riley, not know..." Koda started to protest, just as another Riley took him down with his Dino Sabre. Tyler was on his way, but Chase knew they could hardly wait. If he didn't think of something, they would eventually be overwhelmed. They couldn't continue to fight if they didn't know who they were allowed to hit and who they should spare.

"This is why people have uniforms." Chase grumbled. "Things are so much easier for the All Blacks."

He saw a scaffold with some painting supplies nearby. Clearly one of the stores nearby was having a refurb. If he could just...

"No, that's no good." Chase muttered to himself. If he made any significant or noticeable changes to the Ranger's uniforms, he was sure that the monster would notice too, and would likely just alter his clones to match. "I need something subtle, something that only I would notice."

As he looked a little way off, he saw something else and smiled.

"Time to see how much of a Hot Shot I really am." He commented, making his move to rejoin the battle.

Somewhere, almost on the opposite end of the world, Anton was being led through the estate when he was finally taken into a courtyard, but long before he got there, he could hear the distinctive sounds of a struggle. It wasn't an unfamiliar sound, on and off he had been part of the Ranger scene for many years. He had become used to hearing worrying sounds when Tommy had been his protégé in the early days, since he still insisted on training every day. God, he could make a racket, even when his only opponent was a heavy bag. At times Anton wondered if Tommy had any idea the amount of noise he made. However, it was sounds that weren't unfamiliar to him. As he got to the courtyard, he found a sparring mat, with a bunch of people all standing around it in training gear. His attention turned to the two in the middle, who were in the middle of a match.

They were wearing protective gloves, MMA style gloves, though they practiced a pretty antiquated form of combat, kind of a mix of wrestling and boxing. Anton knew that in many ways Zandar resisted the lure of outside culture. It seemed they were still utilising what appeared to be Marquess of Queensberry rules boxing. While it was thought to be refined, it was an early form of the art which allowed a lot of leeway for grappling. One of the two men hooked the other's arms, hitting his opponent a couple of times in the ribs, before taking him down with a huge haymaker.

He was a tall, handsome man, with unblemished features, which Anton could easily recognise...mainly from the local currency. As he made his way towards the mat, he smiled.

"Prince Phillip II I presume?" He asked. Prince Phillip just smiled in response.

"Dr Mercer, you came." He replied as he pulled off his mitts. "I think we can call practice a little short today gentlemen. I have important matters to discuss."

They all bowed respectfully before leaving...albeit rather reluctantly. Anton could presume that these men were Zandarian Military, and probably bodyguards to the Royal Family in addition to their apparent duty as the Prince's training partners.

"I apologise for my appearance, I would have cleaned up first if I'd known you'd be here so soon." He stated, offering his hand for a handshake. Anton gratefully accepted the gesture.

"Believe me, this is far from the most bizarre first meeting I've ever had." Anton answered. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?"

"My father is very set in his ways." Phillip responded as he mopped himself down with a towel. One of his servants ran over with a bottle of mineral water, which he accepted without a word, quaffing about a third of it before looking to Anton. "He believes that to appear strong, to appear independent, Zandar should stand alone."

"I'm guessing you believe differently." Anton answered. Phillip just nodded as he walked away. Anton followed him as a servant placed a towel around Phillip's muscular shoulders.

"Do you know what Zandar did during the Armada invasion?"Phillip asked him. Anton just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't." He replied.

"I'm not surprised, we did precisely bugger all!" Phillip responded honestly. "Our nation is so small I'm not even sure Vekar even knew where it was. Hell, most of the people on THIS planet couldn't point to us on a map. Our forces were ordered not to engage."

"Your...forces?" Anton asked. Phillip just smiled.

"Yes, I know how ridiculous it sounds. We are a small nation and our armed forces are virtually non-existent. I should know, I am at present our Commander in Chief." He said. "Our air force is non-existent. Our navy consists of precisely one ship, a 1944 Dreadnaught named the Victoria which is harboured in a lake about thirty miles from the nearest ocean. Our infantry numbers exactly 150 men which includes me."

"I am afraid I don't understand..."

"We were ORDERED not to engage!" Phillip interrupted him angrily. "My father decided because of our size the best option for survival was to cower and pretend we didn't exist. He hoped if we didn't act against Vekar that when he completed his conquest, that he would allow us to keep our nation out of gratitude."

"Your Highness..."

"Anyone who even knows we exist sees us as a nation of cowards and weaklings!" Phillip barked as he stood before a large, bronze statue. "We have a long and storied history of heroism. Heroes like this man...like..."

"Sir Ivan of Zandar." Anton interrupted, looking to the statue. Phillip looked shocked that he knew of him.

"I find very few beyond our borders know of his story." Phillip responded.

"I am a student of all history; Sir Ivan is a figure of legend." Anton replied.

"I believe it is high time people learned of the greatness of our nation." Phillip stated. "I believe you own a museum in America."

"I do." Anton stated.

"I wish to donate some of our treasures." Phillip told him. "I would like you to run an exhibit dedicated to my great nation."

"With all due respect Your Highness, my museum is a Natural History Museum, I generally do not accept..."

"I believe you will change your mind." Phillip stated with authority. "I would like THIS to be the centrepiece of your exhibit."

Anton just stared in awe and disbelief as he saw it. Inside a glass case, surrounded by red velvet ropes...

"The Stone of Zandar." He gasped. There had been many tales of a gem of unimaginable worth discovered in a river in Zandar centuries ago, but seeing it now...he didn't need any of his equipment to recognise what he had stumbled upon. Glowing brightly before him was the old Energem.

"So, what else can I do to sweeten the pot?" Prince Phillip asked. Anton just smiled.

"Your Highness...I believe it is high time your great nation was showcased to the world." Anton stated. "I will gladly accept your donation."

"Splendid!" Phillip said enthusiastically. "Come, we shall discuss ideas for the exhibit over champagne!"

Back at the site of the battle, Chase could see the exhaustion beginning to take its toll on the others. Even he had to admit that his Dino Blaster was starting to feel a little heavy. He was sure Tyler was on his way, and soon they would have the power of the Dino Spike to destroy the copy monster. However, he still needed to deal with the latest batch of Ranger Clones.

He broke into a run, heading straight for the first pair of Rangers. This one was easy; Riley was bombarding Koda with a barrage of blasts. He could only remember Riley using his blaster sparingly, despite the number of times he had offered to help him practice with the blaster. He ran for the other Riley, and tackled him, spinning away and holding his hands up as Riley brought his blade around at neck height.

"Whoa, sorry, Riley, wrong one!" Chase said, backing away. Looking around for his next target, he saw Koda, who was taking cover behind a low wall. Too easy, Koda was never one for hiding in the heat of battle! While he was used to using cover and surprise in his hunting days, when the time came for action, he rarely did much other than drive forward.

Heading for the other one, he ran into him, before again backing off before the counter-attack.

"Sorry Koda, wrong one." He again protested. He finally looked for Shelby, only to see a problem. Shelby had managed to keep to the plan and fight only her clone. Unfortunately that now left Chase struggling to keep track of them. Tyler provided a solution though as he arrived. Chase smiled as he got a flash of inspiration.

"Tyler, LOOK OUT!" He yelled out. Tyler just stopped, looking confused. There was no one anywhere near him. However, he got a glimpse of the reaction he was looking for. Seeing one of the Shelbys turning in panic, he knew this was now the time. Loading a Dino Charger into his Blaster, he swung around, blasting down the clones in short order. "And the Hot Shot does it again!"

"The Copy Monster!" Riley called out. Chase saw him in good time as he was about to turn more viviks. He took him down in a hail of firepower.

"Not so fast!" He stated. "Nice of you to join us Tyler!"

"Chase, that was incredible!" Shelby complimented him. "But how did you know who was who?"

"Please, I know my team when I see them." He told her. "Uh...that and...I slipped these into your belts."

Riley and Koda looked down, realising that when he hit them, he had slipped flowers into their belts.

"That very clever." Koda complimented him. It was only then that Shelby realised something. She didn't have a flower in her belt. How did he tell...? She started to shift a little uncomfortably as she figured it out. Tyler was in no danger, but Chase had called out to him...her reaction had to have given her away.

"Alright guys, let's shut this guy down for good!" Tyler declared as they lined up. "Dino Steel Mode!"

Back at the Dino Lab, Kendall was moving around between her computers, trying to regain a connection. The signal had been jammed since the beginning of the battle. Kendall worked on her computer.

"Right, if I change this connection, and alter this...I should be able to boost the signal...YES!" She rushed out as she finally started to get a connection. "I was able to hack the national defence grid when I was 13, did you really think you could take me on Wrench?"

She worked quickly to make a few more adjustments, and was just getting an image through from the mall security. She smiled as she saw Wrench, Poisandra and Curio gathered around the E-Tracer.

"What is taking you so long? I thought you said this thing was easy to hack last time!" She complained.

"It's encrypted now!" Wrench whined. "That blonde one must have upgraded the security!"

"You bet your ass I did." Kendall answered as she tried to find her team on one of the other cameras. "Nobody hacks me twice!"

"Maybe this would help." Curio suggested, grabbing the E-Tracer and shaking it, before pounding on it with his fist. Kendall stopped what she was doing as her mouth hung open.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" She yelled. "It's a highly sophisticated piece of equipment! Not a broken toaster!"

"Be careful with that you idiot, you'll break it!" Wrench protested.

"Hey, you don't know how smart I am." Curio protested.

"Actually, I do, I made your head from a seat cushion!" Wrench snapped back. Kendall just shook her head in disbelief.

"THIS is the guy that hacked me?" She protested. "Now I just feel insulted!"

"Kendall, Kendall are you there?" Chase said, the signal finally reconnecting with the Rangers. Kendall just went to her monitor and boosted the signal, finally appearing on the screen.

"You're alright!" She rushed out.

"Well, that remains to be seen!" Tyler told her. "We've got a massive Copy Monster and a clone of Fury battering seven shades out of the Megazord!"

"Your power levels are taking a beating alright." Kendall stated. There was a loud bang. "What was that?"

"Fury's got us held fast!" Shelby informed her. "We're sitting ducks here!"

"Kendall, do you have something that can help?" Chase asked. "PLEASE tell me you have something."

"I...I do!" She told them. "Dino Charger 17!"

"Great, thanks..."

"I have to warn you though...take a deep breath before you use it!" She warned him.

"O...kay?" He asked. As they took another shot, Chase forgot all about Kendall's advice and put it into the weapon's port. Simultaneously all the Rangers heard something they never would have expected.

"Uh...what exactly does that Dino Charger do?" Tyler asked. Kendall looked a little uncomfortable.

"It...vents the toxic gasses from the ancient dinosaurs that made up your zords." She told them. "They...have kind of been in there a few million years..."

"You mean...it unleashes weaponised...fart gasses?" Koda asked.

"You could say that." Kendall replied sheepishly.

"Nasty!" Chase responded. "You think of everything don't you?"

"Guys, we're free!" Tyler stated. "Let's finish them off before they recover!"

"Please do quickly." Koda protested. "Smell very bad!"

Summoning the Ankylozord, they swung around on the incapacitated Fury, smashing his head into oblivion. The clone exploded, leaving them only the copy monster to concentrate on. One quick uppercut later, and the copy monster was utterly destroyed.

"If I never see another clone again, it'll be too soon." Tyler stated. "Monster extinct!"

"Guys, sorry to cut the celebration short, but you need to get that E-Tracer back!" Kendall told them. "My encryptions are holding up, but Wrench is pretty determined."

"We're on it!" Tyler assured her. They all disembarked, and ran through the mall in a frantic search. Eventually, they spotted Poisandra pacing around over Wrench and the E-Tracer.

"Guys, there they are!" Tyler called out. Unfortunately, they arrived just in time to see her jumping for joy and squealing in delight.

"Oh yay, you've done it!" She congratulated Wrench.

"Hah, as if a feeble human mind could be a challenge for me." He told her. "Now we have the location of the Ptera Zord!"

"Thank you for saving me the trouble!" Fury growled as he arrived, blasting Poisandra and the others away from the E-Tracer. He walked over and picked it up. "And that was for the clone insult!"

He looked to the screen as he walked away.

"Guys, there's no way we're going to get up there in time." Tyler rushed out. He looked to Chase. "You're the only one that can hit the E-Tracer from here."

"Tyler no!" Shelby protested.

"I'm sorry Shelby, but it's too dangerous." Tyler told her. Chase combined his blaster and sabre into cannon mode.

"He's right Shelby, we can't let the E-tracer fall into evil hands." Kendall sighed. "Do it Chase. Destroy the E-Tracer."

Chase took careful aim, lining up his shot, before opening fire. Fury let out a huge scream as the machine exploded in his hands.

"Well, it's not a complete loss." He stated as he picked up the Ptera Charger from the wreckage. "So long Rangers! Next time we meet, I'll introduce you to an old friend."

With that, he ran off, leaving the scene as quickly as he could. Poisandra just looked to the wreckage in disgust.

"Oh, that traitor Fury! Look at what he did!" She screamed. "Come on, there's nothing to be gained here! Just wait until my Sledgeums finds out what Fury did!"

By the time the Rangers got up to the upper floor, Poisandra and her cronies were gone. Shelby just picked up what was left of the E-Tracer, which was still smoking. She looked to it in utter defeat. Tyler put his arm around her.

"Maybe...there's something we can salvage?" He suggested. Shelby just looked completely unconvinced. The Rangers gathered up what they could, and headed back to the base.


	7. Today's Asset, Tomorrow's Recycling

The Rangers got back to the Dino Lab, Shelby cradling what was left of the E-Tracer in her arms, like a parent rushing their child into a casualty ward. By the time they got there, Kendall had prepared a bench with a series of components and tools in the vain hope of salvaging their hard work.

"We picked up everything we could find there." Shelby rushed out, putting the charred wreckage of their invention down on the table. Chase and Riley dumped a few scrap odds and ends that had been scattered around it. As Shelby stepped away to let Kendall get to work, Tyler put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shelby." Tyler told her. "We didn't have a choice."

"If there had been another way..." Chase started to say, but she just cut them, nodding her head.

"It's alright, really." She assured them. "I know it was too dangerous to let Fury get his hands on it."

"Kendall fix?" Koda asked as he stood over Kendall's shoulder, watching her open up the machine, inspecting the damage. She took one look at the damage and immediately let out a sigh, putting down her screwdriver, stepping away from it.

"I'm afraid it's far too badly damaged." Kendall told them, a note of disappointment in her voice. While she knew this was likely always going to be the result, she had hoped that they could save it. The E-Tracer wasn't just any other device, it was a pioneering effort. The majority of its components had been completely built from scratch, invented purely for its creation. Like the E-Tracer itself, a number of them were one-of-a-kind, some were literally irreplaceable. Seeing the charred mess of wires and circuit boards, she could see that it was completely destroyed. "It's beyond repair."

"Man, I'm sorry." Chase reiterated. "I tried to hit Fury's hands, to keep the damage to a minimum..."

"Its fine Chase, if there was another choice, we would have taken it." Riley comforted him. "The E-Tracer was a powerful tool. We've found two Zords with it inside a month, but anything that powerful was always going to be dangerous in anyone else's hands. Fury may have the location of the Ptera Zord now, but if he had the Tracer, we could have had a whole FLEET of Zords to face, not just one!"

"Besides, maybe if we're lucky, we won't even have to face that one." Chase answered. They all just looked to him. "The Ptera Charger was powering the E-Tracer right?"

"Yeah, so?" Tyler asked.

"Well, they just did a whole world search for the Pterazord!" Chase reminded them. "That has to have used a lot of juice right?"

They all looked to Kendall, who nodded to confirm the detail.

"It would have taken a lot of power, and without the Gold Energem, it needs to be recharged." She stated, before looking to Chase. "And this is the only lab with the technology to recharge it."

"So if this is the only place that can recharge the Ptera Charger..."

"Fury not use Ptera Zord, like...when my TV remote run out of batteries." Koda surmised, his face lighting up. "Even if have Ptera Zord..."

"It'd be useless." Riley concluded. "How...how much charge is left in the Ptera Charger?"

"I'm sure we'll find out when he finds the Ptera Zord." Shelby answered. "Let's just hope that search took a lot out of it."

It was then that they noticed Tyler was kind of quiet. He was just sitting in the corner, looking quite deep in thought. The team made their way over to him.

"Tyler..."

"I should have known those Rangers were clones." Tyler said, looking a little disappointed in himself.

"Tyler, you weren't the only one that was fooled." Riley assured him. "Hey, Poisandra said that monster was a counterfeiter...by the looks of it he was a pretty good one."

"We were all fooled." Shelby agreed.

"I still should have known." Tyler replied, smiling as he looked to them. "No one is like you guys."

"The E-Tracer was destroyed." Keeper announced as he arrived. "But you worked as a team, while Fury acted alone. If you had not, the E-Tracer would now be in Sledge's hands."

"Keeper's right. If Poisandra hadn't been trying to one-up Fury and he hadn't been trying to get the E-Tracer for himself, they'd have it now." Chase recalled, looking around the team. They'd had their bumpy patches along the way, but now, especially after today, they knew they really were a team. "We are united, they are divided."

"That's why we're going to win." Riley chipped in. "It's impossible to win at chess with only one piece, no matter how powerful that piece is. Maybe we won't win today, and without the E-Tracer it'll take longer, but it will happen."

"There...there was one other thing, something odd." Tyler told them. "When I was fighting Fury..."

"I...heard the transmissions." Kendall interrupted him. "I heard what he said."

"And while we didn't, we can probably guess what it was about." Shelby said sympathetically. "He did have something to do with what happened to your dad."

"He did say he was responsible, and I wanted to know what he did, but..."

"If he's getting the Ptera Zord, I doubt it'll be too long before we run into him again." Chase told him. "Like Riley said, no one piece can win the game. We will find Fury, and we'll get your answers together."

"I know, and I appreciate it, but...that's not what I was going to say." Tyler told them. "When I was fighting Fury today, he had me where he wanted me, and then, he kind of...froze up, like he wasn't in control."

"You mean like someone was controlling him?" Chase asked. "Like when Mindbender controlled me?"

"No, it wasn't like that. There was something glowing, in his chest." Tyler explained. "It was like something was inside him trying to get out."

"Maybe...it was his fun side trying to get out." Chase suggested weakly, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone just glared at him. "OK, not the time for jokes."

"Whatever it is, we face together." Koda answered. They all just smiled. Shelby just noticed Tyler rubbing his wrist.

"What's the matter?" Shelby asked him. He just looked up at her.

"When I was fighting Fury, I...I lost my dad's bracelet." He informed her. Shelby had seen him wearing it. Hell, everyone had, he never took it off. With the exception of the journals, it was one of the few things he had with him that belonged to Neil. "I had to run off before I had a chance to get it back...I'm kind of bummed about it."

Shelby couldn't think of anything to say. She just put her arm around him, holding him. She could guess how upset he'd have to be about it.

"Alright, it's been a long day, and like it or not Fury has got the location of the Ptera Zord." Kendall sighed, looking to the team. "We need to figure out what we're doing next. But...I doubt it's going to matter if we leave it until tomorrow. You should all go and get some rest."

"I guess we could go somewhere to relax." Riley suggested. "Koda, I heard golf wasn't your thing...I think I have an idea that might be more up your alley."

Koda just looked at him as Riley produced a flyer.

"There's a bowling alley a little way from here, they do two for one on Thursday nights." Riley explained.

"Bowling?" He asked. "What...bowling?"

"My brother Matt and I used to go to the next town once a month to the local alley!" Riley told him. "You're going to love it, I promise!"

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do." Chase answered. "And since that golf trip cleaned me out...I guess a free entry is about all I can afford."

"I guess it could be fun." Tyler agreed. "Ms Morgan...?" She just looked at him for a moment, before gesturing to her cast with one of her crutches.

"Are you kidding? You think I can go bowling on this thing?" She asked him sceptically. "Besides, I've got a few things to do here before I head home. You have a good time though."

"Shelby, what about it?" Tyler asked her.

"I'm sorry but...I really should be going." She answered, backing away from him. "I've really got to be getting home, and...you guys have a great time alright?"

She gathered up her jacket and left, almost at a sprint.

"Wow, guess she really wants to get home." Chase commented. "So, I guess it's just us guys then!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Riley chirped in cheerfully. Kendall watched them all file out, before looking sadly back to the E-Tracer. She picked it up, inspecting it one last time before dumping it on the desk.

"Recycling it is." She sighed. "I'll strip it in the morning."

As she was about to just gather her things to leave, the phone rang. She just groaned loudly.

"It never bloody fails." She muttered, picking up the phone. "Whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

"Ms Morgan...there's someone here to see you." One of the other workers said over the phone. Kendall just took off her glasses.

"Look, I've been here all day, I have a headache and I really just want to go home and put my foot up." Kendall told him. "Just...schedule an appointment and send him on his way."

"I'm afraid he's very insistent on wanting to see you." The worker told her. She groaned loudly.

"Great, it must be a sponsor." She muttered. The museum, while owned by Anton, still accepted outside donations to put on special exhibits. Whether someone donated artefacts or just money to help set up special events, it meant that regardless of whether or not it was convenient, they really had to pay attention when one of them decided they wanted to talk. Some though almost took their donations as almost a direct purchase of the museum and expected to be seen and heard...any time...day or night...whenever they damn well felt like it. Needless to say it could be a real pain in the ass when she actually had work to do, such as saving the world...or just wanted to go home and relax after doing so!

"I...don't think he's a sponsor." The museum worker told her. "He said something about you offering to show him around the city."

This made Kendall pause for a moment. She offered to show him around the city? When did she offer anyone a guided tour? A thought crossed her mind, just as a smile crossed her face.

"What does this guy look like?" She asked him.

"Cowboy hat, flannel shirt, bit of an accent..." The worker replied. This was all Kendall needed.

"Tell him I'll be right up!" Kendall rushed out, hanging up the phone. She quickly stopped by a mirror, straightened out her hair as much as she could, and headed for the stairs as quickly as her crutches would allow.

She stopped by the door leading into the museum, taking a look around the edge of it. She couldn't help grinning as she saw Matt Griffin, Riley's older brother, standing by one of the exhibits, staring at it. She took a moment to take a deep breath and tried to act as casually as possible as she made her way out.

"That is the only complete skeleton of a Neanderthal discovered in the state." She informed him as he turned to see her. "Most people erroneously think the terms caveman and Neanderthal are interchangeable, but there were many species at different stages of evolution that fall under the blanket term cave man, including our own."

"Really?" He asked. Matt didn't claim to be an expert, or even to have much of an interest in the field, he was just taking a look at the unusual skeleton.

"Their bone structure, the skull especially was significantly different from Homo Sapien." Kendall continued, pointing out the differences. "A lot of people mistakenly believe that we were at war with each other since members of both species have been found to have died violently at each other's hands, but those disputes were so few and far between, they were more likely territory disputes or fights over resources or hunting prizes. The reality is, with our more developed brains we were just more suited to surviving shifting..."

She realised Matt was just staring at her with a little smirk on her face, and realised what she was saying. He had come here to see her, to get his guided tour of the city, and here she was, having once again slipping into tour guide mode. She had to sound like a complete dork to him prattling on about an exhibit he likely didn't even care about.

"...climates." She concluded uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you didn't come here to get a lecture on my exhibits."

He just looked back to the skeleton.

"Actually, I just thought he looked kind of like my uncle Bill." Matt joked. Kendall forced a small chuckle, realising he was just trying to let her off the hook. "Last time I was here, you did offer to give me a guided tour."

"I'm not sure how much of a tour I can really manage on these things." Kendall admitted, indicating her crutches. "But if this is one of the few free moments you have, I guess I can give you a short tour of the area..."

"As long as one of the spots on that tour is somewhere to eat, I'll be happy." Matt replied with a smile. "We only really have the tavern and the diner back in Millport."

"Oh...right." Kendall said, thinking about this for a moment. Did Matt want to go to dinner with her? Or was he just curious about local cuisine? Was this...was he taking this as a date? "Well, what would you like?"

"I kind of like the chilli at the diner back home, so...something spicy, but different." He said, considering it for a moment. "I hear a lot of good things about Indian."

"I think I know a place." Kendall answered. "Come with me, we can take the route through the park."

With that, she started on her way, with Matt at her side, feeling herself tense up.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Shelby was wandering through the streets, heading back in the direction of the mall. In particular, she was searching the streets surrounding the mall. She didn't know exactly where Tyler had been attacked by Fury, all she knew was that he had been ambushed before he got to the mall, but that once he returned their call after breaking off from Fury, he arrived within a few minutes. That narrowed the area down to a couple of blocks. From there, she was sure there would be tell-tale signs that would let her know where he had fought him. There always were. She eventually found what she was looking for.

Coming into a street, she found a patrol car, and some street sweepers. There was quite a bit of clearing up to do after a Ranger battle. While it was regrettable, it was also unavoidable. One of the cops was just winding up the safety tape cordoning off the area, meaning they were obviously satisfied they had found all the evidence they were going to...not that these incidents were really investigated too deeply. It was pretty simple really; a monster attacked, smashed the place up and left. It wasn't like there was going to be a court case.

Shelby knew it was a long shot. Even if the bracelet wasn't found by one of the cops or one of the street sweepers, it was a small thing, only a black leather thong with a small metal tag. It would be easy to miss.

As she looked around the scene, she noticed that on the hood of one of the cruisers was a towel, on which a few items were littered, probably things that were found that they wanted to look at more closely. She used a back alley to get as close as she could without drawing attention to herself.

As she got close enough, she could see what they had picked up. Most things had been cleared away, but a few things had been kept. A couple of wallets, a shoe, a purse, a toy doll...personal items, the kind of thing that someone might come back for or ask after at the police station. Things that may have been dropped as people ran off in a panic. It made sense that they would keep them. If anyone came back for them, then they could take a witness statement as to what they had seen.

She strained her eyes to see, she smiled as right there, next to the doll, was Tyler's bracelet.

She considered her options. She could walk up and ask for the bracelet, but then she'd have to come up with an explanation how she lost it there. She would be asked what she had seen; he would need to come up with a statement, which she couldn't because she wasn't actually there. If she gave a statement and others came up with conflicting stories, it would bring her a lot of unwanted attention. Not to mention she figured her folks would hardly be thrilled with the idea of police cars bringing their daughter home.

She made her choice, and checking around, she waited until no one was looking at the cruiser, before running out, and snatching the bracelet. One of the cleaners turned, hearing the footsteps and saw her as she turned away.

"Hey, you there!" He called out, attracting the attention of the cops. "Hey! She just swiped something from the car!"

One of the cops took off after Shelby, leaving her to run like hell. She was grateful for all the training she had been doing recently. She vaulted over a high fence, crouching down behind it. She could see the cop through the space between two planks. He gave the alley a cursory glance, before obviously deciding that it was unlikely someone could climb that fence so quickly. It was about ten feet high! He turned and started back towards the crime scene, clearly deciding that the perp was long gone. Shelby looked to the bracelet and smiled. Running from the cops and risking being taken home in a patrol car was hardly what she considered a good idea, but knowing how upset Tyler was about losing his bracelet, and imagining how happy he'd be getting it back made it worth the risk.


	8. Bowling

"Well Koda, this is a bowling alley!" Riley declared as they walked in the door. Koda looked around at this strange place. He recognised the food court, it wasn't terribly dissimilar to the Dino Bite cafe, but other than that, the environment was completely alien to him. He jumped with a start, gripping Tyler's arm tightly as there was a loud crash.

"Koda...I kind of need that arm!" Tyler grunted. Chase looked to him, then to Riley and sighed.

"Oh yeah, bring the guy that freaks out at any loud, unfamiliar noise to a bowling alley." Chase said sarcastically. "Good call man."

"It's alright Koda, it's just people bowling." Riley assured him. "Look."

Koda looked across to where someone was holding a large ball. After a moment, she ran forward, dipping to one knee and rolled it along the floor. Koda watched as pins at the opposite end of the bowling alley went flying. She smiled.

"That bowling?" He asked. Riley just nodded.

"I'll go rent us a lane." He answered. "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll find an available lane." Chase stated. "Tyler, why don't you pick us up a nacho box or something...show Koda the best thing about this game."

"We eat while playing?" Koda asked. Chase just smirked.

"Koda, if you want a good excuse to eat junk food, go to a bowling alley." Chase answered. "There's plenty on offer."

Up on Sledge's ship, Poisandra was in Sledge's arms, relaying what had happened on their mission. She had the E-Tracer in her hands, Wrench had even successfully hacked it, meaning that they could use it to track down the Ptera Zord Unfortunately, Fury had attacked before they had the chance to memorise the co-ordinates.

As Fury walked in, ledge just glared at him, his eyes burning through him. There was a low growl in his throat as he did so.

"Sledge..."

"I hear you attacked Poisandra." He said in a low, deliberate tone, his hand reaching behind him.

"Sledge, I..."

Before he could say another word, Sledge had snatched a blaster from a housing in his armour and fired. Fury barely got his sword in position to block and stop it destroying hi, but the blast was so vicious he was still punted clean out of the room, slamming into the opposite wall and ending up on a heap on the floor. Seeing Sledge lining up a second shot, he ran for all he was worth.

"Sledgeums, he's getting away!" Poisandra whined.

"If he dares to show his face here again, he knows what to expect." Sledge told her, cradling her head to him tenderly. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll be off this ship before I do my rounds."

Back in Amber Beach, Kendall was walking with Matt through the park. There weren't many people around at this time, people for the most part had gone home to prepare dinner, prepare for the following day at work, and of course prepare to sleep. The only people in the park at this time for the most part were teenagers looking for somewhere to hang around they wouldn't be hassled by the local cops.

"So over there is the Evans Memorial Duck Pond, the story goes that Jack Evans once discovered a Brachiosaur fossil there. It's the largest complete fossil ever discovered in this state, so he was honoured with...well...this."

"Really?" Matt asked her. Kendall just sighed. She was doing it again.

"I'm sorry; you have to be bored to tears..."

"No, it's fine, I did ask for a tour." Matt reminded her. "But I would like to eat soon."

"The restaurant is just this way." She told him as they came up to the gate. A short distance away, they came to an Indian restaurant, being greeted at the door by the hostess. She was wearing a purple Sari, patterned with gold threat.

"Namaste." She greeted the woman. Matt didn't know what she said next, but given the fact the waitress smiled and gestured them to follow, he presumed she had asked for a table.

"You speak Indian?" He asked.

"Punjabi...just a little." Kendall told him. "Um...I was on a dig there for a couple of months. I picked up a few things."

"Here are your menus; can I get you some drinks to begin?" The hostess asked.

"I'd like a beer if that's not too much trouble." Matt told her, taking off his hat.

"I can check that for you..."

"It's alright; I never let anyone else take it." Matt assured her. Kendall smiled.

"I'll have the same." She answered. She looked over to Matt, who was inspecting the menu.

"OK, I have absolutely no idea what any of this means." He admitted. "Where I come from, they have chilli peppers next to the dishes to say how hot they are."

"Well...I might be able to help." Kendall told him. "Korma is creamy; those tend to be very mild. They're made predominantly with cream. Tikka is a barbecued, kebab style meat, again quite mild in and of itself, though often served with Masala sauce, which is kind of middle of the road. Rogan Josh is pretty middle of the scale, it's a tomato based sauce..."

She looked across to where Matt was just sitting, smiling at her. She was doing it again; her mouth was running away with her. She didn't mean to sound like a know-it-all, and was painfully aware it had to sound like she was showing off. She shrunk into herself a little, before he looked back to the menu.

"Madras is hot then?" Matt asked her. She just nodded.

"Madras is at the hot end of the scale." She confirmed. "Vindaloo is a British invention. It doesn't even exist in India. It was invented because the Brits wanted something hotter than the rest."

"So Vindaloo is the hottest?" He asked.

"Well...there is Phall." Kendall told him. He just looked at the menu. "The odds are you won't see it on the menu. Even most places that sell it won't list it on the menu. It's...something of an urban legend."

Just then, the waitress came back with their beers, putting them down.

"Excuse me; by any chance do you serve chicken phall?" Matt asked the hostess.

"We don't advertise it, but yes we do." The hostess told him. "We will require you to sign a waiver to absolve us from any responsibility for any ill effects though."

"If I can survive Mrs Frederick's five alarms chilli, I'm sure I can handle it." Matt told her, handing back the menu. Kendall just handed back her menu. She knew that Phall was no joking matter, but Matt was determined.

"I'll have the same." She told the hostess. "But um...a large jug of raita as well...just in case."

"Raita?" Matt asked her.

"It's a yoghurt based drink...it's kind of a fire extinguisher." She told him.

"I could have used that at the last Millport chilli cook-off." Matt chuckled. "I've made a mistake ordering that haven't I?"

"You'll know in about an hour." Kendall replied with a smile on her face.

Back at the bowling alley, Koda was enjoying a third tray of nachos with cheese while the others gave him lessons in the game. Riley lined up his shot, running and sliding on one knee releasing the ball at just the right time. Koda watched it roll down the aisle, before the pins scattered in all directions.

"And THAT'S the spare!" Riley roared excitedly, hopping back to his feet. "Alright Koda, you're up."

Koda forced down some more nachos before stepping up. Riley stood by him as he picked up the ball.

"Alright Koda, just remember what I said, line up the shot and..."

Before he could say anything though, Koda had launched the ball down the lane. He watched as it rolled straight into the gutter. There were some laughs from another lane.

"Nice shot man." Someone teased him. "Maybe you could give my four year old brother a competitive match."

"Hey, lay off him alright? It's his first time bowling." Chase chipped in.

"Really? We would never have been able to tell." Another guffawed as they all stared at Koda. Koda just glared at them.

"Not laugh." Koda said gruffly.

"Wow, sorry man, I didn't know your friend was retarded." One of the group said. Chase made a move towards them, but Riley held him back, thinking better of it.

"Forget it, these guys are idiots." Riley told him. "They're not worth it."

"Hey, is he care in the community or what?" One of them asked. Koda was far from an expert in modern culture and language, but he knew enough to know when he was being mocked. He looked down the lane, envisioning hunting rodents back in his time. Picking up another ball, he launched it down the lane. It didn't even touch the ground until it was almost right at the pins. It left a dent in the floor as it rebounded up, clearing all the pins. He walked up to the dumbstruck kids, stopping a little way before them.

"That the spare." He responded gruffly. One of the supervisors, seeing the commotion ran over. He looked to the lane in horror.

"You damaged the lane!" He screamed. "You're out of here buddy!"

"Koda go." He snorted in disgust, before storming off. Chase went to the kids who were starting to become a little braver now that Koda had been thrown out.

"You're arseholes." Chase told them. "Just because someone is a little different is no reason to make fun of them."

"Hey, if you want to take a retard..."

"Call him that one more time." Chase warned the kid. "I dare you!"

The kids could see he was serious in his threat. He, Tyler and Riley all just packed up their stuff and headed off after Koda. One of the kids finally let out a deep breath, seeing them go.

"Man, that guy was intense." He stated. "Who'd have thought they'd make such a fuss about a retarded...

Before they knew what had happened, a bowling ball was thrown straight into his gut. They turned in time to see a young, Hispanic woman running towards them. She was perhaps only 5' 3" in height and looked like she was hardly in any danger of breaking the hundred pound mark. She kicked one of them in the nuts, before driving the face of the last one into a chair. She glared at them all, before walking away without saying a word.

Up on Sledge's ship, Wrench was in a secure area. He was certain Sledge would be more concerned with Fury than him, but he still didn't want to press his luck, and had decided to lay low for a couple of days. Of course, part of that meant finding something to do to pass the time. Wrench had an active mind, one that needed distraction. He sat, staring at the contraption before him.

It was a three dimensional chess board. He surveyed it, trying to calculate his next move. Finally, he moved a piece, knocking one of the orange pieces off the board with it.

"You left that one open Puzzler." He taunted the prisoner he had released to play with him. Puzzler was a notorious con artist, one that Sledge had captured long before the human species had crawled from the mud. He was known for his intellect and cunning, but more than anything, he was known for an ability to read the actions of others almost to the point of a psychic ability. "Check!"

"And YOU left yourself wide open for that gambit!" Puzzler replied, moving one of his orange pieces, swiping the green piece Wrench had just moved from the board. "Checkmate!"

"WHAT?" Wrench called out, standing up and inspecting the board from all angles. He was looking around desperately for a move, but after a few seconds, he realised Puzzler was right. There really was no legal move he could make that would take his king out of check. "But...how...?"

"I always think a few moves ahead." Puzzler said, leaning back casually in his chair. He looked up just in time to see Fury enter the room. Wrench saw him staring and turned around to see him. Fury brought his sword down, smashing the board to pieces.

"YOU!" He growled.

"Fury, what happened with Sledge, I had nothing to do with..."

He was cut off as Fury grabbed him roughly by the neck.

"You're coming with me!" He growled. "You too Trickster."

"Puzzler." Puzzler corrected him.

"Whatever!" He replied. "Let's just go."

Back on Earth, the Rangers had spent a good portion of the night searching for Koda, eventually finding him back in his cave. He was sitting, staring at the TV, but the expression on his face showed he wasn't happy.

"Koda..."

"Not like bowling." Koda blurted out. Riley just sighed.

"I guess I can't blame you." He answered. "Those guys were assholes. I'm sorry Koda..."

"Games meant to be fun, go to have fun." Koda stated.

"Look man, that didn't turn out like we wanted." Chase admitted. "You were having a good time, and those guys...they're just assholes."

"Yeah, don't even give them a second thought." Tyler chipped in. Koda turned to face them.

"I know I not talk good." He insisted. It was only now they could see tears in his eyes. "Things people know confuse me..."

"Koda, you're putting too much pressure on yourself." Riley told him. "Hell, if I went to sleep for a hundred thousand years, I'm pretty sure I'd be confused too."

"People not call you retard!" Koda snapped. "Want to be alone."

"Koda..."

"WANT TO BE ALONE!" He reiterated a little more forcefully. Chase had known Koda the longest, and knew that while he wasn't the most complex thinker in the world, he easily took things to heart. Hell, the first time he met Koda he tackled him through twin-paned bullet-proof glass because he was trying to protect Kendall and her team. He knew that Koda would come to them in time, but right now, he needed to cool down. Tyler flicked a thumb over his shoulder.

"What was he watching anyway?" He asked.

"Wrestling, apparently it's one of his favourites." Chase told them. "You should see what Kendall spends in subscription fees. Apparently his favourite is..."

"Koda likes wrestling?" Tyler asked.

"Well...yeah." Chase answered. "You guys didn't know?"

"Dude, there's a show at the theatre down the street at the end of the week!" Tyler told him. "How stoked would Koda be if we could get him tickets!"

"The theatre down the street?" Chase asked. "I think Kendall knows someone there...maybe we can call in a favour."

"Then I guess we know what we're doing this Friday." Riley answered. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should be getting home. We have an early start tomorrow."

At the Indian restaurant, Matt was sitting, fanning himself with his hat. His face was bright red, and sweat was dripping down him.

"WOW, you were not kidding when you said that was hot!" He replied, drinking some more raita. Kendall just smiled.

"I did try to warn you." She told him.

"You seem alright though." He answered. She just nodded.

"I lived with a local family in Mumbai when I was at the dig." She told him. "They made this curry with eggplant...I swear if you can survive that, you can survive just about anything."

Matt leaned in as Kendall took another mouthful. He took her necklace in his hand. It was a silver key, threaded onto a simple silver chain.

"This is interesting." He stated, looking to it.

"I've...I've worn it for years." Kendall told him. "It's...it's just..."

"So is it an actual key or just a piece of jewellery?" He asked her. She retrieved it from him, tucking it inside her shirt.

"It is a key." She assured him. "It's...personal."

"Well, maybe one day you can tell me what it opens." He suggested. Kendall just smiled in response. "So, I guess I'll just go and settle the check."

As he got up and left, Kendall's phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID, and saw it was Anton. She knew she couldn't really blow him off.

"Anton?" She asked.

"Kendall, I'm e-mailing you details of a delivery you can expect in the next couple of days." He told her. "I want you to open an exhibit to the treasures of Zandar."

"Zandar...the principality of Zandar?" He asked.

"That would be the one yes." He replied. "The Hereditary Prince, Prince Phillip has donated a number of treasures to us from their golden age of feudalism that..."

"Anton, not to question you, but we are a natural history museum." Kendall reminded him. "We don't really do human history..."

"I think you'll change your mind. One of the artefacts is the Stone of Zandar." He told her.

"And that's important because...?" Anton wanted to tell her, but he was painfully aware cell phones were not exactly a secure form of communication. The team had already had a painful lesson in unsecure signals when Wrench almost sicced the Ankylozord on them.

"Just...humour me will you?" He asked her. "I promise you won't regret it."

As he hung up, Kendall just shook her head. She had known Anton now for about six years, but that didn't mean she understood everything he did. Even to her, occasionally his eccentricities were baffling. Still, he DID own the museum, so if he wanted her to put on an exhibit about knights from a country hardly anyone had even heard of, who was she to argue? Matt returned.

"Anything interesting?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, apparently Anton wants to put on an exhibit about the knights of Zandar." She told him.

"Zandar...as in...Sir Ivan of Zandar?" Matt asked. Kendall smiled at him, clearly impressed.

"You know that legend?" She asked him.

"It's kind of hard not to when you're Riley's brother." Matt chuckled. "Ivan was his idol; he loved all that knighthood and chivalry crap. It's one of the main reasons he's so into fencing."

"I guess there are worse role models." She answered. Matt retrieved her crutches, handing them to her, before helping her up.

"I guess you'll be heading back then." He stated.

"Yeah, I have kind of a big day ahead." She told him. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." He answered. Kendall found herself frozen to the spot as he stepped in, moving far closer than she was used to anyone getting. He reached behind her head, and pulled into her, pressing his lips to hers. Kendall was grateful for the crutches, because her knees buckled as she felt herself melting at his touch. He smiled as he parted from her. "We should do this again some time."

"Definitely." Kendall replied as he guided her towards the door.


	9. Recharge

The following day, Kendall made her way back into the museum with something of a skip in her step...well...figuratively speaking since she was still in the cast. She couldn't keep a smile from her face as she headed into the museum. She found Chase rolling around on his skateboard, weaving between the exhibits. Seeing her, he kicked up the board into his hands, hoping she didn't see him, even though he knew she had to have seen him.

"Nice moves there Chase." She said as she headed past him for the back. "Can you assemble the guys? We need to have a meeting."

"Um...alright?" Chase answered, looking more than a little confused. Riley came over, having seen what had happened, or more accurately what HADN'T happened, and was just as surprised. "OK, that was...?"

"Didn't she once lecture you for twenty minutes straight for eating off-site food in the restaurant?" Riley asked him. Chase just nodded, his mouth hanging open.

"Last time she caught me skating in here, she didn't let up for an hour and a half about how fragile these things are." Chase recalled as he started scratching his head. "Are you sure we got all the clones? That totally didn't sound like our Kendall."

"Well, she said we're having a meeting." Riley sighed. "Guess we should call the others then. You go and wake Koda. I'll get Shelby and Tyler from the restaurant."

"Yeah, great, give me the EASY job." Chase grumbled. "You remember what happened last time someone woke him up?"

"Why do you think I'm getting you to do it?" Riley asked with a smirk.

Elsewhere in the city, Fury dragged Wrench towards an old building, shoving him roughly into a courtyard out the front. The grass was a little overgrown, giving the impression it hadn't been occupied in some time. In the middle, there was a large, oversize chess board.

"What is this place?" Puzzler asked, looking around.

"I told you we were going somewhere we could re-charge the Ptera Charger didn't I?" Fury asked, forcing open the door. He threw Wrench inside, following him inside. "Close the door Puzzler; do you want the world to see?"

Puzzler just came inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around at the next room. It was filled with logic puzzles and educational toys of various levels of complexity, from simple sliding tile pictures and Rubik Cubes right through to white boards depicting a number of complex scientific equations.

"What is this place?" Wrench asked, looking a little stunned to see what was lying around.

"This is one of Amber Beach's greatest secrets. It was a laboratory some years ago, one of the most advanced in the nation." Fury told them.

"Then why hide it in this...building." Wrench asked him. "It looks more like a cannery or a warehouse or something."

"The research being performed here was not exactly...humane." Fury told them. "The company that owned this lab and a few others like it were performing illegal research in the hopes of creating next-generation weaponry. Then some weakling in their Government found out what they were doing here and shut it all down. The company went into liquidation with most of its senior management ending up in prison."

He kicked open the door to another room, and inside they found some machinery that had been left behind. Fury just smiled.

"Of course, the research was so cutting edge; most didn't know what any of this equipment was for. They inventoried what they understood, and then sealed the building. There should still be plenty of equipment for our purposes."

"But I still don't understand how you intend to recharge the Ptera Charger without the Gold Energem." Wrench stated. Fury looked to his hand, which started glowing.

"You let me worry about that." He answered. "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

Back at the museum, the team had all been called into the lab for their meeting. A lot had been happening lately, but the first and most pressing matter was that at present, Fury was still out there with the Ptera Charger. While they were confident it didn't have much power, that didn't mean there wasn't enough left in it to cause some major damage. They all knew from their own Megazord battles that even a few minutes behind the controls of a Zord was more than enough to leave whole city blocks in ruin.

"Alright, so we've taken a few hits lately." Kendall told them, picking up what was left of the E-Tracer. "But now we've all had a chance to rest up a little, it's time to figure out what we do next." She dumped the remains of the E-Tracer into the recycling bin. Its loss was a blow to their hopes of a quick search, but as much as they were sorry to see it go, it was now in the past. It was time to move forward with how they would continue their search.

"For those of us taking notes, we have one new Zord, the Ankylozord." Chase reminded them. "We know that means somewhere out there, there's an Aqua Ranger running around, we just don't know who they are or why they haven't come to us yet."

"Fury's looking for the Ptera Zord, but all he has is a partially charged Ptera Charger." Shelby stated. "We don't know if he has enough energy to power it, but the last thing we want to do is take any chances, especially since he apparently knows where it is."

"I'm sorry, but possibly-active or not, the thought of any Zord on the opposite side is pretty scary." Tyler answered. "I don't know about any of you guys, but the thought of fighting a Zord is not my idea of a fun day."

"Not want to fight friend." Koda said gruffly. They could all see he was still in a mood, but after the previous night, it wasn't much of a surprise. Of course, Kendall and Shelby hadn't had the chance to speak to him yet, and didn't really know what the problem was. They could just tell Koda wasn't happy about something.

"I have a feeling if that was an option; the Ptera Zord would be knocking our door down right now." Chase answered, taking a sip of his soda. He furrowed his brows as he heard a strange clacking sound from the back of the lab. "What is that?"

They all looked to the back, where Riley was standing beside...well...they weren't really sure WHAT to call it. It was some kind of weird looking plastic track that he had set up, filled with twists, trap doors and devices. He was standing staring at it, with that look on his face that indicated he was concentrating deeply on something. The same look he got on his face when he was doing complex math equations, not as part of his homework, but for FUN. Thanks to Ms. Morgan's tutoring and his own obsessive study habits, he had long since finished his course work for his current High School year and was making headway onto the following year's work. They watched as he loaded another marble into the top and watched the path it took, looking on intently; trying to figure out the variables on the path it took on its path to the bottom.

"So much for being the focused one." Tyler commented with a little shake of the head. "Hey, Riley, a little focus? We're kind of in the middle of something here."

Riley didn't respond, instead putting another marble into the machine. Shelby just shook her head.

"Riley..."

"Riley!" Chase called out. "We're talking about important stuff here. You know...big red psycho running around with our Zord? Would you stop playing with your balls and pay attention?"

"I am paying attention." Riley answered, without even looking over.

"Then what..."

"Tyler was worried there may be enough power in the Ptera Charger for an attack, Koda doesn't want to fight a friend and you doubt there's enough charge because if there was Fury would be so impatient he'd have attacked by now." Riley told them, indicating that he had heard and understood every word. "For what it's worth, I think Chase is right."

They heard a growl, and looked immediately to Koda. He just sighed.

"Not eat since last night." Koda told them. "Very hungry."

"He hasn't eaten since last night?" Shelby asked, realising how unusual this was. Even when he was alone, he knew he was welcome to go up to the cafe and take a snack. It wasn't as though he relied on anyone to make him food; he had after all been able to survive for days at a time on his own back home before there were refrigerators or cookers to prepare meals. "OK, what exactly happened last night?"

"There were some dumb kids in the lane next to us." Chase told them. "They made fun of Koda and...he got a little upset."

"He got upset?" Kendall asked. "Because people called him names?"

Tyler pulled in to Kendall and Shelby and whispered to them what the kids had said. Now they both understood.

"They saw he was a little different and assumed...Koda just took it to heart." Tyler told them.

"Koda, you shouldn't worry about what a few stupid jerks think." Shelby said sympathetically, putting her arm around him. Koda didn't seem to respond though. He just grunted. "Maybe we can pick this up again...?"

"Chase, go and prepare some meals..."

"Pizza." Koda put down. Kendall just looked to him. "Pizza at bowling alley smell good. Leave behind."

"OK, well...Chase, could you go and get us some pizzas?" Kendall asked. "We'll meet back in about...half an hour?"

"Maybe by then Riley will be able to join the conversation instead of playing..."

"I'm not playing." Riley told him. "It's a logic puzzle. It helps me figure things out."

"Sure, I do the same thing all the time with Call of Duty." Chase responded sarcastically as he headed out of the lab.

"I guess I have been neglecting the stock take for a while." Tyler sighed, heading upstairs. Shelby went with him, leaving Riley, Kendall and Koda in the lab. Kendall just took Koda back to his cave, sitting him down there. He still looked miserable.

"You know it's not often I agree with Kendall, but she is right. You really shouldn't care what those other guys thought." She said softly, touching his arm gently. "The fact is...not everyone is going to be nice. Some people are just...never going to like each other, no matter what happens."

Koda didn't like the sound of that one bit. He couldn't say that every member of his tribe was especially close, but the only thing that mattered was that everyone provide for the tribe if they were of age to do so. If they couldn't hunt, they would forage, if they couldn't do that, they would gather firewood, or tend the fires, or ensure the cave was secured against potential harm and take care of the young...as long as everyone pulled their weight, no one would be deliberately harmed or ostracised. Now though, it seemed like people took someone's difficulties, a lack of talent in any particular thing as a reason to cause them pain.

"You already know I didn't always have the easiest time in my career. A lot of people didn't think I should be there, even when I was outperforming them by a significant margin." Kendall explained. "But even before that, I wasn't exactly a social person. I didn't get a lot of the things people were interested in and because of that...I was picked on a lot."

"People not think Kendall stupid." Koda muttered. She shook her head.

"No, but sometimes when they think you're smart, that's just as bad." Kendall told him. "They thought I was a know-it-all. They thought I looked down on them, they thought I was frigid...It was a really lonely place to be. It didn't mean I didn't see people with friends, people with boyfriends and wish I had that. You already do."

"People make Kendall feel bad?" Koda asked. She just nodded.

"This one time, I had a really big crush on one of the guys in my year. He was a hockey player. He was popular; he had money...he pretty much had it all. And...he asked me to the prom. I could hardly believe it. I said yes right away! I spent every penny on the best dress I could get my hands on...only to end up sitting on the couch at home crying my eyes out."

"He hurt you?" Koda asked her. Kendall just sighed.

"It turns out it was all a joke. He and his friends realised I was hanging around and thought it would be hilarious to play with me." Kendall explained. "So he invited me to the prom, told me he'd pick me up...then he never showed up. I waited for almost two hours before I realised he wasn't coming. By that time, I didn't feel like going anymore and just sat at home."

"Shouldn't have done that." Koda answered. "He would have been lucky to go with you."

"I didn't even think about dating through University, and I avoided most of my colleagues in the labs at work, but the thing is...these things have a way of working out for the best." Kendall told him. "Koda, if I tell you something, can you keep it to yourself?"

"Keep secret." Koda assured her. Kendall just smiled.

"Do you remember Matt?" Kendall asked him. He just nodded.

"Riley older brother?" He asked. Kendall just nodded.

"We went out last night." She told him. "I wasn't sure what it was at first, I had offered to take him on a tour of the city, but at dinner...he kissed me."

"Kendall and Matt?" He asked.

"I think it might be a bit early to presume anything like that, but I know I like him, and...I think it's mutual." Kendall assured him. "Not everyone will be nice, but sometimes that just leads us to the nice ones, the ones worth investing in."

"Koda happy for Kendall. If Matt make happy, then Koda happy too." Koda said with a smile. "Just wish it was so easy for me."

"Who said it was easy? It took almost 10 years for me to get to that stage." Kendall reminded him. "And don't forget, I don't have the added advantage of living forever."

"Koda have time." Koda answered. "Thank you Kendall."

"Hey any time." She assured him. "Just remember, there are a whole team of people out there you can talk to. Any of the guys would be happy to talk, and you know I will too."

Just then, her cell phone rang. She just groaned.

"You answer." Koda told her. "Could be important."

"Go for Kendall." She answered.

"I'd have thought you'd be a little more formal than that." She heard a voice on the other end saying. She smiled brightly.

"Matt?" She asked.

"I know it's not meant to be the done thing to call the next day, but...I'm not exactly a normal kind of guy." He told her. Kendall looked to Koda, who just smiled and indicated she should go. She walked away, leaving Koda to relax in his cave. He still wasn't happy about what the kids at the alley had said, and he wasn't happy to know that in this world, sometimes people were mean just for the sake of it, but he did feel a lot happier. Seeing Kendall light up when Matt called, it seemed putting up with the mean people just made it all the more worthwhile when they met the nice ones.

Meanwhile, up in the cafe, Tyler was beginning to do a stock take. It was a laborious task, one that very few really liked to do, but it was necessary. They knew they would lose a certain amount of stock to simple waste, things going out of date before they were used and suchlike, but waste was a killer in the restaurant industry. If it went beyond a certain threshold, it essentially meant that money was being spent that would never be recouped through sales. He just sighed as he put back the last tin of tomatoes.

"Three tins unaccounted for." He commented. Canned goods were an area that really shouldn't have waste. Their shelf life for sale was usually months, but due to the canning process, anything tinned should theoretically be able to be kept forever unless the seal was broken. It was why it was the item of choice for those stocking survival shelters. "Who the hell steals tinned tomatoes?"

"A really unimaginative vegetarian?" Shelby offered weakly. Tyler just smiled.

"Well I doubt its Koda. He's much more likely to swipe all the patties." Tyler answered with a little smile. Shelby was happy to see that. He'd been on a downer since his battle with Fury, when he had lost his bracelet. She came in a little closer.

"You know, you and the guys weren't the only ones doing something last night." She told him.

"Uh huh." He answered, continuing his counting. "The onions seem fine; guess Koda's been giving them a rest."

His attention was caught as Shelby dangled something in front of his face. It took him a moment to register, but eventually he dropped his clip board and took it from her, his face positively lighting up.

"MY BRACELET!" He called out, getting to his feet, practically bouncing on the spot in his excitement. He was almost certain he'd lost it. Even if he could go back for it, it was such a tiny thing he was certain it would be swept up by a street sweeper or washed into a storm drain by now. "How...how did you...?"

"I swung by the street you had that fight in." She told him, elated to see how happy he was to get his bracelet back. "I...um...had a look around and I was lucky enough to find it."

She decided not to tell Tyler she had found it on the hood of a police car, or that she'd crossed a police barrier to get it, or that she'd been pursued by a cop for stealing evidence from a crime scene...those were details she figured he didn't need to know.

"I can't believe you did that...that must have taken you ages!" Tyler rushed out.

"It was no trouble at all." Shelby assured him. "I just saw you were bummed about it and thought I'd take a look just in case."

Tyler swept in, grabbing Shelby in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor, and kissed her cheek excitedly, holding her to him. It was only as his initial moment of excitement subsided he realised what he had done. He let Shelby go, and backed away, hoping he hadn't overstepped a line. He liked her, but he wasn't sure she was in the same place, and he knew she didn't take kindly to guys getting too familiar. She just smiled at him.

"So...um...how about I put that back where it belongs?" Shelby asked him. She took the bracelet from him, and started to wind it around his wrist, tying it in place. Tyler didn't know if he should apologise, or if he should just let it drop. Shelby didn't seem to be making a big deal out of it...maybe he should take his lead from her?

"Thank you." Tyler told her. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it was nothing." Shelby answered. She stared at him, wondering if he was going to make a move. The hug and the kiss, those already had her heart in her throat, but was that just excitement at getting his bracelet back? They stared at each other for a while, before their Dino Comms burst into life.

"Everyone, guys, come to the lab right away!" Riley rushed out. "I've figured it out!"

"You...you have?" Tyler asked.

"Come down right away!" Riley reiterated, before signing off. Tyler just looked to Shelby.

"Wow, maybe those marbles DO work." He suggested, before they headed down to the lab.


	10. Different Paths, Same Goals

Chase was in the pizza place, waiting on his order. It wasn't often they had one customer order five full-sized pies just minutes after they opened for lunch, and so his order was taking a while. This left Chase with a little time on his hands...something that was rarely a good thing for someone so easily distracted. He was whiling away his time, checking out his board. He felt that the cornering wasn't as smooth as he was used to. It was a custom board he had built from scratch with the best parts available, so it still functioned more than admirably by the standards of most...of course that was like saying driving a Skoda was the same as driving an Audi A8!

"Hey, that's a pretty cool board." The girl behind the counter stated. He could hear from her a very distinctive accent, one that was all too familiar to him. She had long, brown hair that was tied back, as he would expect from someone working with food all day. She was shorter than him by a good margin, and very slight in build. She was an attractive girl, so stunning even the hideous green t-shirt, red ball cap and zebra-print pants she was forced to wear as a uniform didn't detract from it in the slightest.

"Thanks." He answered. "It's a custom design; I built it from scratch myself."

"Yeah, it's the only way right?" She asked. "I mean, store-bought boards are good for beginners, but if you want to get serious, you need something that responds..."

"To every move." Chase finished her thought with a bright, goofy smile. "You board?"

"Only like all the time." She told him. "I've hit a few half-pipes in my time, but the streets are the best course am I right? I probably skate more than I walk."

"You use your board to get around? Chase asked. "Do you have it here?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." She said with a little smirk. Chase picked up his board, handing it across the counter. The girl took a good look at it, inspecting it.

"Nice work, this must have cost you a bomb." She said with a low whistle. "Though...I'd have expected a kiwi if I'm honest...what the heck is this thing on your board?"

"It's a Parasaurolophus." Chase replied. She looked a little curious about this. "I work at the museum. I'm on a dig team. This fella's kind of a favourite of mine."

"Well, a promise is a promise." She said, handing him back his board. She went into the back, coming back with her own board. It was a narrow board, which ended in an almost arrow-like point, not quite as rounded as most boards. The grip surface on the top was zebra-patterned. As she handed it to Chase, he inspected the parts carefully, spinning the wheels, which ran incredibly smoothly. On the underside was the unmistakable pattern, a green stencil pattern in the shape of Australia.

"Nice, I'll bet this board really glides." Chase complimented her. "I..."

"Listen; let me paint you a picture." She told him. "How about you and me take in a movie some time?"

"Um...sure." Chase replied, getting out his cell phone. "I'll just give you..."

The young girl touched her phone to his, and it bleeped. She smiled.

"Now we have each other's information." She told him. "It's an app I have."

"Well...I guess then we can arrange something some time soon." Chase suggested. "I'm Chase by the way, Chase Randall."

"Marion, Alice Marion." She introduced herself, shaking his hand. "Named for..."

"Alice Marion Ellen Bale, the artist." He surmised. A guy came in from the back, putting the pizzas on the counter.

"OK, that's one Meat Delight, one Ocean Fruits Supreme, One Hawaiian, one Thrilla Gorilla and one Margheritta for Randall." The chef declared. Chase wasn't really paying attention though; he was still concentrating on Alice.

"So...I guess I'll just...um...I'll call you later to arrange something alright?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll call you first." She suggested as Chase backed into the wall right next to the door, almost dropping his pizzas. He just smiled, recovering, hoping she didn't notice this dorky moment and hopped on his board, rolling away. Alice just grinned brightly, just as the chef walked in, shaking his head.

"Alice, can you pay attention to what you're doing instead of hitting on any hot guy that comes in?" He asked her, looking put out.

"I was paying attention, Clive!" She protested.

"Really?" He asked. "So you're aware he just rolled out of here without paying?"

Alice just gulped as she realised that it had happened.

"Uh...take it from my wages?" She suggested. The chef just shook his head.

"I'll bet the Ocean Bluff branch never had these problems." He muttered, heading back into the kitchen.

Chase was only just on his way back when his Dino Comm went off.

"Everyone, guys, come to the lab right away!" Riley rushed out. "I've figured it out!"

Chase struggled to get his Dino Comm out, while balancing the pizzas with one hand, and still riding his board.

"You...you have?" Tyler asked.

"Come down right away!" Riley reiterated, before signing off.

"I'll be right there." Chase told them. He weaved effortlessly through the crowd, grinding down a rail down a flight of stairs, all while holding the pizzas, at no time putting them in any danger of falling, or even tipping them to the side causing the toppings to slide. "Wow, who would have thought something like marbles would make someone concentrate?"

Back at the Dino Lab, Kendall and the others arrived back in the lab, finding Riley standing by a bench in the centre. He had his logic puzzle out in front of him.

"OK Riley, you said you had something?" Kendall asked him.

"It's a working theory, but I think its pretty sound." Riley told them. "Whether you're playing Chess, Black Jack or Poker, you don't just play the board or the cards. As big a part of the game is playing the players."

"Uh...OK...good thought." Tyler said, looking confused. "So...that means...?"

"We need to figure out who the players are, or more accurately, what they want." Riley answered.

"We know they..."

"Fury knows where the Ptera Zord is, but will he tell Sledge?" Shelby asked.

Tyler and Koda just looked to Shelby, waiting for a response.

"Sledge doesn't care about the Pterazord, unless it leads him to the Gold Energem." Kendall reminded her. "All Sledge cares about is the Energems."

They switched their gaze to Kendall, who had made an excellent point, but didn't really ease their confusion any.

"But Fury betrayed Poisandra, so Sledge can't trust him anymore." Shelby chipped in. "Poisandra is his fiancée..."

They switched back to Shelby as she said this. Koda just scratched his head, while Tyler furrowed his brows.

"And a complete Bridezilla if memory serves." Kendall added. "All SHE cares about is marrying Sledge..."

Switching back to Kendall, Koda's mouth was hanging open, while Tyler had taken to stroking his temples. They were talking so rapidly, while not really leading him to understand what was going on; he was starting to get a headache.

"Which Sledge won't do until he gets the Energems!" Shelby reminded her. "So it's in HER best interests to do anything that speeds up the search, which is why she stole the E-Tracer..."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Tyler interrupted, ending the game of verbal tennis the girls seemed to be playing. Koda looked like he understood the situation about as much as if someone was trying to teach him how to build a nuclear reactor. "I am so confused."

"My head hurt." Koda added.

"What's our next step?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe...we eat!" Koda answered. It was bad enough he was confused without being hungry into the bargain. He wasn't sure he'd understand what was happening any more on a full stomach, but at least he wouldn't be hungry!

"Chase is on his way." Kendall reminded him. "And since he took his board, we know he won't get distracted. He shouldn't be long. In the meantime, let's hear your theory Riley."

"We now know the players." He told them. He held up three marbles in turn. "Sledge, Poisandra and Fury."

The others just looked to him as he approached his logic puzzle.

"They each have their own motivations, the Energems, love, and power." He explained. "And in doing so, they each take their own paths."

He put the marbles into three separate tubes at the top of the puzzle. They watched the marbles beginning to roll down their individual paths, each triggering different mechanisms.

"But...what is the one thing all of them need first?" Riley asked.

"The Energems." Shelby responded. Riley held up a finger.

"Or, more accurately, a way of GETTING the Energems." He told them. "Like a very powerful weapon."

"Like...the Pterazord." Tyler surmised. "But we already established it's useless without a way to recharge it. They have maybe one battle in it if they're lucky."

"Which brings us to the one common thing they all need." Riley concluded as the marbles all came out of the bottom, all into the same dish. "Three paths, all with the same end, they all need a way to power up the Ptera Charger."

"Which means they need to find this place right?" Shelby asked. "We're the only ones with the technology they need."

"But are we though?" Riley asked.

"No lab is researching the kind of technology they would need." Kendall told him. "Even if one started today, it would take years..."

"What if a lab HAD been researching that kind of thing, one that had a lot less moral scruples about how they attained advances than most." Riley suggested. "How about one that was shut down by the government?"

"Now I'm completely lost." Tyler sighed.

"Riley, what you're talking about is an urban myth." Kendall sighed. "You can't seriously think...It never existed."

"Wait, you know what he's talking about?" Shelby asked.

"A few years back, there were rumours of a weapon's design programme that was called Alphabet Soup." Kendall told them. "If you believe the internet conspiracy theories, children with extraordinarily high IQ's were being kidnapped and forced to work on weapon's technology. The idea was they had the intelligence to do so, but that without the restrictions of an adult mindset, their imagination could attain goals much faster than adult scientists."

"That's sick!" Shelby shrieked. "Why would anyone do that? How COULD anyone do that to...to kids?"

"Weapon's manufacture is a very profitable business. A lot of people's morals get pretty flexible when profit is involved." Kendall answered. "Whoever comes up with the next earth-changing weapon, the next A-bomb, if they were from a private corporation and able to file patent rights...it'd be worth billions. But there's no evidence, it never existed!"

"Do you really think the government would want the public to think something like that could happen right under their noses?" Riley asked her. He pulled up a web site. "Around the time the rumours started, a private corporation known as the Macca group suddenly went out of business with no real explanation. It was one of the five largest corporations in the developed world with profit margins in the high nine figures per year, then one day they suddenly stopped trading. Every office shut down, and all their work and assets just...disappeared. Does anyone want to take a guess what one of their biggest areas was?"

"Weapon's development?" Shelby asked.

"And the prize goes to the girl in pink!" He complimented her. "If anyone would have had the technology to do this, if anyone was looking into research like that...don't you think they would?"

"There's just one problem, this is all still just a theory." Kendall told him. "Not to mention that with the Macca group gone, it's not like..."

"But we DO have somewhere to start looking." Riley told them, pulling up an image. They all saw the warehouse on the screen.

"Hey, I know that place; I walk past it on my way to work." Shelby told them. "But it's been empty for years!"

"Yes, it has." Riley agreed. "According to the land registry, the last known owners of the building were..."

"The Macca Group?" Koda asked. "They work here?"

"One of their labs did." Riley concluded. "I say it's worth a look."

"But if their gear was seized..."

"Tyler, it was a weapon's manufacturer that was creating weapons no one knows how to operate." Riley reminded him. "It'd be like asking someone to disarm nukes with a sledgehammer. Maybe the reason the building's still standing and not a mall or an apartment block is because they can't risk bringing it down. Maybe there's something there they can't risk trying to disarm."

"I have to say, it's a long-shot but...the logic actually works." Kendall agreed, heading to her command station. "You go and check it out, I'll keep track from here for any alien signatures. Good work Riley!"

Back at the lab, Puzzler was looking out of the window at the courtyard down below. They had sealed the lab, trying to lie low while they got the process underway. Fury was pacing as he waited for Wrench to complete his work in the other room. He hated hiding, he was a creature of direct action, but he knew patience was paramount at this time. Until they charged the Ptera Charger, the Ptera Zord would be a glorified, fifty storey paperweight. There was some power still left in it, but hardly enough to launch an assault. He couldn't wait to see the Rangers' expression when he showed up and destroyed them in their very own Zord. He was so close, he could taste it. He just needed a little more time.

"What are they doing?" Puzzler shrieked in an animated manner. Fury snapped around on his monster, who looked like he was going out of his mind with frustrations. "You could have had him! You were three moves from certain victory!"

"What are you doing?" Fury asked.

"Can you see what they're doing to my game?" Puzzler asked him. "They...they may as well be playing blindfolded!"

"YOUR game?" Fury asked.

"NO! You left your queen wide open!" Puzzler screamed. Fury just grabbed him roughly.

"They are children playing a pointless game that has no bearing on what we're doing here!" Fury roared. "Once we're done, you can destroy them for all I care, but until then, we have more IMPORTANT matters! I'm recharging the Ptera Charger, in the meantime, you keep a lookout and make sure those Rangers don't interrupt us!"

"Don't worry, if they come in here, they'll never defeat me!" Puzzler declared proudly. "No one outsmarts the Puzzler!"

"Fury, I think we're all set in here!" Wrench called through. Fury just glared at Puzzler, warning him with a barely audible growl to keep his mind on the task at hand as he made his way through to the other room. There, Wrench was putting the finishing touches to his device. "You were right about one thing; the tech left behind here is incredible! If those idiots in their government understood any of it, this place would have been stripped bare years ago!"

"Fortunately for us they didn't." Fury responded. "You set it up as I asked?"

"It's ready for power extraction." Wrench told him, hooking up the Ptera Charger to the device. "Now all we need is the power source."

"You don't have to look far." Fury responded, climbing into a chair hooked up to the device. "I'm the power source."

"YOU?" Wrench asked. "I thought...I thought maybe we were going to use one of the Rangers...or maybe a monster or..."

"I'm the power source!" Fury reiterated. "Set it up!"

"But...you could be destroyed!" Wrench protested.

"And you care why?" Fury asked. "Let me worry about that, just do as I ask!"

"Alright, if you insist." Wrench answered, plugging a couple of wires directly into Fury's flesh. "I have to warn you, it will hurt..."

"Just get on with it!" Fury demanded. Wrench just shook his head.

"Alright." He sighed, throwing the switch to turn on the power. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."


	11. The A MAZE ing Trap

Puzzler was pacing back and forth before the window, his frustration boiling within him. He had a job to do, one that seemed perfectly simple; all he had to do was keep an eye out for the Rangers coming to the lab. However, just outside, there was something he just couldn't ignore. The kids he could see using the giant chess board...it was like an itch he couldn't scratch watching them play. It was almost painful to see.

"No, no, NO!" He muttered. "That was such an amateur move; you've left yourself wide open! All he has to do is..."

The other kid moved a knight.

"NO! Move the bishop! The BISHOP!" He ranted. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. The kids seemed to be taking it in turn to leave themselves wide open to check, only to make a move that helped them in no way at all! "THE BISHOP!"

The other kid surveyed the board for a second, before looking to a piece.

"If you even touch any piece other than the Queen..." The kid seemed to almost respond...by picking up a pawn. "ARE YOU TRYING TO LOSE? I...I can't even watch this anymore!"

Even though he knew that he had a job to do, his impatience got the better of him. These kids were clueless; they had no idea how to play chess. He was certain he'd have finished either of them in 3-4 moves! To him, watching them was like watching someone attempt open heart surgery with a meat cleaver! He battered his way out of the door, confronting the two kids, who stood, frozen to the spot in terror seeing him.

"Such amateur moves, who the hell taught you how to play?" He roared. The kids just looked to each other, before screaming and running away. Such was their panic, one of them slammed straight into a skateboarder, but didn't stop, instead rolling back to his feet and resuming his flight.

Chase was carelessly, effortlessly winding his way through the streets on his board, bringing the pizzas back to the museum. As he got to the old warehouse, he didn't even register the sound of kids screaming. He was far too busy checking his phone, seeing Alice's number on the screen, and wondering if it was too early yet to call and arrange their date. He didn't want to seem too eager, but at the same time...she was pretty cute, and he didn't want to risk her making other plans. He felt a heavy impact in his chest and flew off his board, crashing to the ground, scattering his precious cargo all over the asphalt. Like many New Zealanders, he'd played rugby growing up, and thanks to the Energem, he was pretty robust anyway, so he wasn't really hurt, he was more put out as he looked around, seeing the pizza scattered on the street as the kid got up and continued to run away.

"Hey!" He called after him. "Thanks!"

"You scaredy cats!" Puzzler called after the kids, catching Chase's attention. He didn't know who Puzzler was, or why he was in the city, but it was clear he was one of Sledge's monsters, and to him all that meant was trouble. He didn't know or really care why he was in the city; the only thing he knew was that if Sledge had sent a monster that meant something was going on. He rushed into the courtyard, confronting the monster, kicking him in the chest to get his attention off the kids he seemed to be chasing.

"Who are you? Their babysitter?"

"You owe the Rangers lunch!" He shot back as he avoided Puzzler's counter attack. The monster heard this and realised his error. He had broken cover; he had come into the open and drawn attention to the building! Now, he was fighting a Ranger! If he'd just stayed inside as Fury had told him...

"You're a Ranger?" He asked nervously, knowing how angry Fury would be once he realised he had brought the attention of the Rangers to the lab. "Oh jeez!"

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked. It wasn't like Sledge to just send monsters off his ship for no reason. He placed a lot of value on the monsters he had captured in his career; he generally didn't give them up for no reason.

"If you were as smart as me you wouldn't have to ask!" Puzzler answered, attacking Chase with his weapon, sending him flying onto the chess board. Chase grabbed one of the pieces, using it to club the attacking monster. It stared at him as he held it up defensively.

"Don't you know pawns always lose?" He asked, picking up a queen and using it to attack the Black Ranger, knocking him to the ground. "Time to crown you!"

Before he could attack though, he was sent flying into the wall by an energy wave. He looked up to see Riley holding his Dino Sabre as the others arrived behind him.

"I guess we were right about this place after all!" Riley commented. "And just for the record, crowning is CHECKERS! In Chess, you QUEEN a pawn."*

"More Rangers...time to go I think!" He replied, running back inside. The others formed up around Chase.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked him.

"I've had worse." He replied. Koda looked to him.

"Pizza?" He asked. Chase just sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry mate." He replied.

"Well, now we've confirmed they're here, and we probably know why." Riley added. "Come on, let's finish this."

"Why...?"

"We'll fill you in later." Tyler interrupted Chase. "For now, just...trust us, we need to finish this guy off now."

With that, they ran inside.

Back at the museum, Kendall was keeping track of the battle in the lab. Her cell phone rang.

"This really isn't a good..."

"Ms Morgan, this is Amber Beach hospital." The voice on the other end stated. "We were just calling to confirm your appointment to remove your cast."

"My appointment?" She asked. She had a lot on her mind, and sometimes things just got away from her. She'd been on crutches now for a few weeks since the attack at Gosei's island.

"You're due in tomorrow to have another x-ray, and if it's healed properly, to have your cast removed." The voice on the other end reminded her.

"Oh...right...um...fine, when am I due in?" She asked.

"We have an appointment at 10AM." The voice told her. Just then, Kendall saw something that troubled her on the screen...or more accurately...she didn't see something. Without any warning or explanation, the Ranger's signals all disappeared! "Listen...I'm going to have to go...I'll be there tomorrow!"

As she hung up, she tapped a few keys, trying different frequencies, but no matter how hard she tried, the scans couldn't locate the Rangers.

"Guys, where are you?" Kendall asked. All she got on the line was static. "Tyler? Chase?...ANYONE, come in!"

The line just fizzed lifelessly.

Back at the lab, the Rangers were wandering around, looking for the monster. Puzzler had led them inside, but soon they found themselves completely lost.

"Is it just me or is it getting pretty cold in here?" Chase asked.

"The place has been abandoned for years; I doubt anyone's been paying the electricity bill." Tyler reminded him. "Where is he?"

"This place is huge, this could take ages." Riley commented. Just then, they heard a scream echoing through the halls. Unfortunately due to the echoes, it was all but impossible to pinpoint which direction it was coming from.

"I don't like the sound of that." Shelby stated, gripping Tyler's arm tightly. He looked to her, at which she realised what she was doing and backed off.

"We're never going to find him like this." Tyler stated. "Chase, you go that way, Riley, you go that way. Koda, you go that way. We'll go this way. If anyone finds anything, call the others."

With that, they all split up, heading off in different directions in search of Puzzler, little knowing they had all entered his game. He watched them go from a safe vantage point.

"Good luck cracking my maze Rangers!" He taunted them. "The spell I've put on this place has created a maze that is impossible to crack! By the time you realise you're walking in circles, you'll all be icicles!"

Back at the Dino Lab, Kendall was going out of her mind. No matter what she tried, not only could she not raise any of the Rangers, she couldn't even find a signal that indicated they were still on the planet, never mind in the city.

"Come in Rangers, come IN!" She snapped, but she didn't get a response. Keeper appeared behind her. "SHIT!"

"Panic rarely helps a situation..."

"Keeper, with all due respect, I can't even find a single signal telling me the Rangers are still on the planet, so yes...I am panicking!" She rushed out.

"Level heads and calm minds are needed in situations like this." He told her.

"Well if you can suggest a way I can keep calm when I don't know if any of them are still alive, I'd really love to hear it!" She responded. He just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have faith." He told her.

Back at the lab, Riley was walking around, rubbing some feeling into his arms. The lab seemed to be getting colder with every passing minute, something only confirmed by the fact that for the past minute or so, he could see his own breath. He rounded a corner, finding a broken hat stand.

"That's...that's odd." He stated. "I could swear I've just seen that."

He knew the place had been abandoned for a while, but something seemed oddly familiar about this corridor. He grabbed one of the arms of the hat stand and snapped it off, before running down the corridor. As he turned the corner, he found another broken hat stand...one with a broken arm! He placed the arm next to it, confirming it was a perfect fit! Somehow, he had only taken a ninety degree turn, but ended up back in exactly the same place!

"This...this doesn't make any sense." He commented. "It's like an Escher painting."

He pulled out his Dino Comm.

"Guys, I think we're caught in a spell." Riley told them. He didn't get an answer though. "Guys? Tyler? Shelby? Anyone?" All he got was static. He saw a floor plan on the wall, and looked to it, but he could see it had been altered. All the paths led right back to the same spot.

"This...it doesn't make any sense." He remarked. That was when he noticed some frost starting to form up. Now it made sense. Puzzler had them trapped, and it was getting colder by the minute! Sooner or later, they would all freeze! He analysed the floor plan looking for a route out.

"There has to be a way out." Riley stated. "I need to find..." He looked up, seeing an air vent. "It's worth a shot I guess." With that, he grabbed the vent and wrenched it off the wall, before climbing inside.

Elsewhere in the lab, Tyler and Shelby were walking around the basement, but it seemed like they were walking around in circles. Shelby felt like she'd walked past the same broken-down heating unit a dozen times now. She was hugging herself, shivering as the temperature plummeted.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked her.

"It's...It's just really cold." She told him.

"Yeah, it's freezing down here." Tyler agreed. He put an arm around her, pulling her in. "Here...if we stick together we'll stay warmer."

Shelby hoped Tyler couldn't see the smile on her face as he held her to his body, hoping to share their body heat. As they rounded a corner though, they came to another corridor. Shelby stopped.

"What?" He asked. "What is it?"

"Tyler...look at the floor." She told him. Frost was starting to form, and in the frost, they could see footprints...eerily familiar footprints! Tyler checked out one of them, finding it a perfect match for his boots.

"How...how is this possible?" He asked.

"We've been walking in circles." Shelby sighed. She slumped down against a wall, at which Tyler joined her.

"It's a trap. Puzzler planned this all along." Tyler surmised.

"Well, the good news is, thanks to Koda we know the Energems will keep us alive." She commented. "So, what do you think the Earth will be like in a hundred thousand years?"

"I hope we don't have to find out." He answered, holding her.

Riley was in the air ducts, making progress through the lab. It seemed Puzzler's spell only worked on the corridors, but the air ducts seemed to be unaffected. As he squeezed through, he heard some agonised screaming. He made his way towards it, but just as he got to the vent, he realised it wasn't one of his friends. Through the grill, he could see Fury strapped to a device. A strange, glowing golden energy swirled around his chest. Riley could almost swear he saw a face in the energy.

"That...that must be what Tyler saw." Riley commented.

"It's working, it's working!" Wrench said excitedly. "The Ptera Charger is already at fifty percent..."

"FIFTY PERCENT?" Fury roared through his agony. He had no doubt this would be dangerous and painful, but after all he had suffered already, when he was worried he could take no more...he found out that he had only half filled the Ptera Charger? It was only HALF FULL? "Shut it off!"

"But..."

"I said SHUT IT OFF!" Fury roared again. Wrench did as he was told, powering down the machine. Riley could smell burnt hair and flesh, and he could see how shaky Fury was on his feet as he got out of the machine. He snatched up the Ptera Charger.

"Fury..."

"I'm going to fetch the Ptera Zord." Fury told him. "You and Puzzler stay here...I may need to charge this again."

As he left, Riley continued on his path through the air vents.

Back at the Dino Lab, Kendall was going out of her mind. She had all but completely disassembled one of her computers, and was putting it together, trying everything she could think about to boost the signal in the vain hopes of getting a way to track the Rangers. Suddenly, her Dino Comm started to bleep. She finally had a signal! At least one of the Rangers had somehow managed to get through!

She snatched it up, finding Riley on the other end.

"Riley, thank God, you're alright!" She shot out.

"Ms Morgan, the Rangers are trapped in a maze, they can't get out." Riley told her. She could hear a conversation not far off.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were right, Fury found a way to charge the Ptera Charger." He told her. "He's going to get the Ptera Zord."

"Riley, you have to get the Ptera Charger from him!" She answered.

"But the others..."

"The others can survive, but if he gets the Ptera Zord...Riley, you have to get the Ptera Charger from him!"

Riley knew she had a point, the whole mission was about stopping Fury being able to activate the Ptera Zord after all, but as Fury was leaving, Riley couldn't bring himself to follow, knowing his friends were still trapped. He shut off his Dino Comm, and summoned his Dino Sabre, heading over to where Puzzler was lying on a sun lounger, seemingly sunbathing while he waited for the Rangers to succumb to his trap. The monster didn't notice Riley until the blade was at his throat.

"You're free, but...how? My maze was perfect!" He screamed.

"Let my friends go or you're history!" Riley warned him. Puzzler just scoffed. Even though he'd been taken by surprise, he knew that in any game, it was more important to know the players than it was to worry about the board.

"That would be illogical. If you destroy me your friends will be ice cubes!" Puzzler reminded him. Riley kept the sword levelled at his throat, but he hesitated. He knew Puzzler was right, although generally the spells monsters used ended when they were destroyed, he didn't know for a fact if that would be the case in this instance. He couldn't afford to take the gamble that Puzzler was telling the truth and the Rangers would still be trapped if he destroyed him. Puzzler glanced aside to a 3D chess board. "Perhaps we can resolve this. I challenge you to a game! If you win, your friends go free! If I win, you give me your Energem!"

Riley considered his position. Fury was on his way to get the Ptera Zord with a Ptera Charger that had to have at least enough power to activate it. His friends were trapped, slowly but surely being frozen. He had no guarantees that Puzzler would keep his end of the bargain even if he did win, but destroying him wasn't an option, the risk that his friends would be trapped forever was too great. He pulled out his Energem, inspecting it for a moment, before looking to the board, before looking back to Puzzler.

"Challenge accepted." Riley told him. "Set it up, you can move first."


	12. Riley's Game

Koda wandered aimlessly, the endless corridors making no sense to him whatsoever. He had an excellent sense of direction. He didn't have the luxury of maps back in his time, never mind something like SatNav. If a member of his tribe got lost on a hunt, if they weren't found within a matter of hours, it was virtually a death sentence, and so very quickly his people learned to recognise the terrain and be able to guide themselves back to their homes. As a result, he just knew instinctively that he had been here before, more than once.

"Bad magic." He muttered. He was also pointedly aware that it was getting colder. Goosebumps had raised on his skin some time ago, and a while back he was able to see his own breath in the air. Now...he was getting really bad mental images of being frozen again. He opened a door, finding an old office...one with a vending machine inside.

He heard a rumbling, and realised it was his stomach. He was still hungry, having not eaten since the night before. He looked to the vending machine and saw that there was still something inside! He wiped away some dust from the glass and smiled.

"Cookie!" He said happily. He started to rifle through his pockets, but realised that he didn't have any money on him. He didn't have any way to pay for his snack, and he couldn't steal, that was wrong.

That was when he paused for a moment and a thought occurred to him. Riley had said the lab had been closed for years! No one worked there; no one had been there for years! If the vending machine had been there for all that time, then whoever owned it either forgot it was there, or didn't really care any longer! He picked up a chair and smashed the glass, reaching inside. He tore open the packet with his teeth, taking a huge bite. His face twisted into a mask of revulsion.

"Raisins!" He muttered, before continuing with his snack.

Up on the roof, Puzzler reached for a piece, preparing to move it. He looked to Riley, trying to gauge his reaction. Riley just sat, smiling. Puzzler went for another piece, but could almost see Riley's teeth as his smile opened up a little. What wasn't he seeing? Why was the Green Ranger so cocky when he was so far ahead?

That was the real game though. Riley could tell within only a couple of moves that Puzzler was an excellent player. He was easily one of the best Riley had seen, and Riley had once tried to face Deep Blue, the computerised chess program that had defeated Kasparov. There was, however, one thing Riley could exploit. As a living opponent, Puzzler could be made to doubt himself. He could be misled into believing that what he was about to do was exactly what Riley anticipated. Puzzler though just smirked.

"You left yourself wide open Green Ranger." He remarked, finally deciding on a move, swiping one of Riley's pieces from the board. "I'm just a few moves from winning your Energem!"

"I guess you're right, you're just too good for me." Riley sighed, moving a piece and knocking one of Puzzler's from the board. Puzzler stood up, inspecting the board.

"Hey, how did I miss that?" He shrieked. As he started looking the board up and down, trying to figure out how Riley had tricked him into losing such a valuable piece, Riley put his real plan into action.

The game itself was a pure distraction. It occurred to Riley from the moment Puzzler had challenged him that he couldn't guarantee he'd honour his word and free the Rangers even if Riley did win. He didn't know if he could defeat him in battle, and even if he did, there was no guarantee the spell would end with his destruction. No, the real game was figuring out how to lead the Rangers to free themselves from his trap.

Reaching into his pocket, Riley pulled out some marbles, flicking one into a nearby vent. Puzzler looked round as he heard it hit the rate and bounce down the steal vent.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You're stalling." Riley said with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared I was going to beat you."

"Don't make me laugh!" Puzzler scoffed, looking to him. "From now on, I'm going to be five moves ahead!"

As he focussed on the board again, Riley threw a marble over his shoulder into another vent, where it bounced down the vent.

"AHA! There we go!" Puzzler yelled, making another move. "There! That's the beginning of the end! I'm just five moves from..."

Riley made another move, knocking one of Puzzler's pieces from the board.

"WHAT? HOW?" He shrieked. "You...you must be cheating!"

"Being a better player isn't cheating." Riley taunted him. Puzzler just huffed, turning his attention back to the board. Riley took the distraction to throw another marble.

Inside the lab, Chase was stamping his feet, blowing into his hands trying to stay warm. Like the others, he had figured out a while back that there was a spell on the lab, leading to him walking round in circles. He had no idea where to go...all he knew was that he was not getting anywhere fast, and eventually, he would freeze. He wondered if this was how Koda felt before he ended up in the glacier. He wondered if he would ever see his family or friends again. His parents, his sister...he'd not seen them in a long time. It had been a couple of weeks since he'd stopped by Moana's shop to see how she was. Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard something. He suddenly noticed something hitting his foot...a marble...a green glass marble. Picking it up, he smiled as he recognised it as one of Riley's. If it was here, where was Riley? That was when he looked up, seeing an air vent.

"Riley, you beauty." He commented, catching onto Riley's hidden message.

In another part of the lab, Shelby was shivering uncontrollably as the air grew colder. Tyler pulled her into himself. She was starting to come to the conclusion that this was one trap she couldn't figure out a way out of. Puzzler had them right where he wanted them. She took a deep breath.

"T...T...Tyler." She chattered. "W...w...w...we're not getting out of this are we?"

"You can't think like that." Tyler tried to assure her. "We will think of something."

"B...b...but if w...w...we don't..."

"Shelby..."

"Th...th...ere's something I want you to know." She told him. "You remember Christie?"

"That wish monster?" Tyler asked. She just nodded.

"Y...you wanted to know what I wished for." Shelby told him. She took a deep gulp. It was the most terrifying thing she could imagine having to do, but she figured in another few minutes...it was unlikely to matter.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I wished..." She started. "I wished you would see me the same way I see you."

"Which is why I saw you as a clone." He surmised. Just then, he paused. "Wait...you wanted me to see you like you see me? What does that mean?"

"You don't know?" She asked him, looking deeply into his eyes. Just then, they heard a clanging sound, and a marble rattled through a nearby vent. Tyler picked it up.

"It's Riley's." He told her, heading for the vent. "The spell must only affect the corridors! Help me get this vent off!"

Shelby grabbed the vent, struggling to help Tyler rip it from the wall, starting to wish that Riley had managed to get them that message a couple of minutes earlier.

Back on the roof, Riley was prolonging the game as long as he could. He could only hope that the Rangers had gotten his message and figured out how to escape. Puzzler let out a yell of excitement.

"HA! Take THAT!" He yelled, knocking off a piece. "Check!"

Riley just stroked his chin, looking to the board.

"Save yourself some embarrassment and just concede, this is embarrassing!" Puzzler taunted him. "You can't possibly win..."

"Try telling them that!" Riley said, pointing over Puzzler's shoulder. Puzzler turned around to see the Rangers standing behind him. Tyler levelled his Dino Sabre at him.

"You...you cheated!" Puzzler screamed.

"The real game wasn't chess, it was escaping the maze, and now we have." Riley told him. "Oh, by the way..."

He moved a piece, knocking one of Puzzler's off the board.

"That would be checkmate!"

Puzzler looked to the board, desperately searching for a way out, but he found that Riley was right. He had indeed backed him into a checkmate. He heard a whistle and turned around. He only just turned in time to see the Dino Spike heading his way. He pitched backwards, exploding as he hit the roof.

"I always did hate mazes!" Tyler stated. "Monster extinct!"

"Guys, are you alright?" Kendall asked, finally able to get through to them on the Dino Comms.

"Yeah, we're here." Tyler answered. "But Fury got away. We have to get after him before..."

Just then, they heard a huge eruption across the city. They all saw a massive winged shape soaring into the distance.

"It's too late." Riley sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry, It looks like Fury got the Ptera Zord."

"I don't think that's our only problem." Chase commented as a beam hit the ground where Puzzler had fallen.

"We can't deal with them both." Chase stated. Tyler knew he was right; they had to make a choice! Since right now, Fury seemed to be flying away; he had no option but to focus on the most immediate threat.

"Summon the zords!" He called out, throwing out a Dino Charger. "Go get him Rexy!"

Meanwhile, up on Sledge's ship, Sledge was doing his rounds, checking on the prisoners. Poisandra was close behind him.

"Sledgeums, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because that damned fool Wrench has gone and gotten himself lost somewhere." He grumbled. "It's bad enough I had to exile Fury without Wrench going AWOL too."

Just then, the entire ship rocked. Sledge ran to the nearest viewing screen.

"Sledgeums, what is it? Are we under attack?" She asked.

"I...I...I can't believe this!" He stammered. There was a tone indicating an incoming hail. Sledge pulled up the screen, seeing Fury on it.

"FURY!" He roared. "What is the meaning of this attack?"

"Attack? No, this is no attack, just a demonstration that I accomplished what I promised I would." He told Sledge. "This is just a sample of what the Ptera Zord can do."

"You...you dare...?" Sledge stammered, before starting to laugh. "You actually did it! You really did it!"

"Sledgeums, do you not remember what he did?" She asked him. "He attacked me!"

"But he has brought us a great and powerful weapon, one which may well swing the war in our favour." He reminded her. "And that will only bring our wedding closer."

She squealed in delight, throwing herself into his arms. Ledge opened up a communications link.

"Prepare the docking bay!" He stated. "Tell Fury he can have his old quarters back. This...this has been a surprisingly productive day."

Kendall was relieved to see the Rangers return to the museum. Seeing them come back in, she could hardly hide how relieved she was to see them return.

"I'm sorry Ms Morgan." Riley sighed, seeing her. "I let Fury go..."

"You didn't make the logical choice." Kendall agreed, before smiling. "But you made the right one."

"You save tribe. Act with heart." Koda commended him. "Always good."

"And considering I'm IN that tribe, I agree." Chase answered.

"He was awesome." Shelby complimented him, hugging Riley.

"But Fury got away with the Ptera Zord." Riley reminded them.

"So when he comes back, we deal with it then." Chase assured him. "Its better we lose one Zord than we lose four Rangers."

"There's one more thing...I think I saw that energy Tyler saw." Riley told them. "The energy inside Fury...it seemed like that's what he was using to charge the Ptera Charger."

"You saw it too?" Tyler asked.

"But what that does mean is that Fury can charge the Ptera Charger." Chase sighed. "Which is bad news for us."

"Well, I have...something to do." Shelby told them. "Um...I...uh..."

She wandered away, leaving them all a little confused. Koda wandered off, no doubt to get something to eat now that his appetite had returned. Chase got close to Kendall.

"Ms Morgan...does the manager of the theatre still owe you a favour?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied. "Why?"

"I was just thinking...there's an independent wrestling show there at the end of the week." Chase told her. "And we both know how much Koda likes..."

"I'll give him a call." She replied. As they left, going to carry on with their duties, Chase could see Tyler hanging back a little, looking deep in thought.

"Something on your mind mate?" He asked.

"Just...thinking about something that happened today." He answered.

"Yeah, who knew Riley was...?"

"No, it's something that Shelby said." Tyler answered. "When we were trapped, when it looked like we were going to freeze...she said something about Christie."

"The wish monster?" Chase asked.

"She started to say something about a wish she made." Tyler told him. Chase just looked to him.

"What wish?" Chase asked.

"She said she wished I would see her the same way she sees me." He told him. "It's why I saw her as a clone."

"I guess that makes sense." Chase answered. "About as much sense as me hitting on every guy I saw because Riley wished I wouldn't hit on every girl I saw."

"I just...I don't get it." Tyler told him. "What did she mean?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Chase asked him. Tyler just looked bemused. "Tyler...you are either completely blind, the dumbest man on the planet or utterly clueless."

"Well don't go sugar-coating it or anything." Tyler answered. "Maybe you can fill me in?"

"She wants you to see her the way she sees you." Chase answered. "It's been pretty much obvious to everyone for months that girl is completely into you."

"You think...?" Tyler asked, and Chase just nodded. "You mean...?"

"I swear, I've been tempted to smash both your heads together a couple of dozen times." Chase answered. "She's been all dewey eyed over you since you met, and it's pretty clear you're the same way about her."

"You're...you're crazy, Shelby's my friend, she's..."

"You might be selling but no one around here is buying." Chase told him. "Now for the love of God just man up, stop teasing all of us and ask her the bloody question."

With that, Chase walked away. Tyler took a deep breath and walked into the cafe, finding Shelby behind the counter. She had picked up where he left off with the inventory. He stood a little way off, but she didn't seem to be aware he was there. He let out a small cough, causing her to jump with a start.

"Tyler!" She rushed out. "You scared me..."

Tyler just looked to her, and his brain just melted in his head. He couldn't think of anything to say. He knew how he felt, he had seen all the soap operas and all the rom com movies...but nothing came to mind. His brain seemed about as connected to his mouth as it was the MIR space station.

"Tyler?" She asked. A moment later, he strode over, closing the space between them and took her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, and Shelby just...let him.

She could hardly believe this was happening. She had imagined something like this so many times, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it was true. As they parted from each other, staring into each other's eyes, Kendall saw the whole thing from the other side of the room. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Well it's about bloody time!" She muttered, going back to what she was doing.

 **A/N:** I meant to do a A/N at the end of the last chapter, relating to the line marked with a * When Puzzler attacked Chase with a chess piece, he said he was going to "Crown" him...to me as a gamer, he should have known that the equivalent term in chess is QUEENING a pawn! If a player can get a pawn from one side of the board to the other, he is permitted to trade it for any ranked piece, most commonly a queen since it is the most powerful and useful piece on the board. I just felt that since he was meant ot be a gamer, he really should have known that and couldn't help having Riley remark on it.


	13. An Unexpected Day Off

The following day, Chase, Riley and Tyler arrived to find something unusual. Shelby was sitting outside, waiting impatiently as they arrived.

"FINALLY someone gets here!" Shelby complained as they arrived. "You guys have a key don't you?"

"What are you doing out here?" Chase asked her. "Are you locked out? Did you and Kendall have a fight?"

"No, we did NOT have a fight; I'd kind of have to get into the building for that to happen." She answered. "I just got here and the door was locked. No one is answering."

"Koda's probably still sleeping." Chase replied. "But that still doesn't explain where Kendall is. She'd left the apartment block before us; she should be here by now."

Tyler took out his key and opened the door, heading inside. They found the place rather eerily quiet. There wasn't anyone around.

"Koda?" Tyler called out. "Ms Morgan?"

"KENDALL!" Chase called out as loudly as he could. All the others just looked at him. "Well, she's obviously not here. She always reacts to that."

"Let's check the lab." Riley suggested. "Maybe she's working on something."

They all headed down into the lab, heading down, hoping to find Kendall there working on some new device. Now that Fury had the Ptera Zord under control, he had a powerful weapon on his side. If past form was anything to go by, Kendall wasn't the kind of person to just sit back and wait on Sledge's forces deciding to unleash their wrath on the city. She was always trying to come up with new ideas, to bring out new technology to aid the Rangers in their battles. Now that Fury had a new weapon, they were sure that she'd be working on something to counter it, a new power or weapon of their own!

However, much to everyone's surprise, they found that she wasn't there.

"OK, am I the only one finding this a little freaky?" Tyler asked them.

"Hey, guys." Shelby called over from a work bench. It looked like Kendall had been working on something, but it was only partly finished by the looks of things. It was a partially assembled Dino Charger of some description. There was also a note.

"Sorry I'm not there guys, I received a call yesterday from the hospital. I have an appointment to have my cast removed." Shelby started to read out. "Makes sense she didn't think to ask one of us to take her to the hospital or anything." Chase took the note from her.

"A delivery for a new exhibit is scheduled to arrive at lunch time, after you've received that, feel free to take the remainder of the day off." He continued.

"It doesn't say that. How often does Ms Morgan...?" Tyler began to ask in a sceptical way. His words tailed off as Chase showed him the passage in the letter. "Wow...it actually does say that!"

"I'm at an important stage in my work, and I'd like the lab to myself for the day to complete it. There are five tickets for the wrestling show in the envelope, take Koda and have a good time." Kendall's note told them. "Meet me back here in the morning. Oh and Chase...for the love of GOD don't touch anything! The Dino Charger is only partially finished and highly unstable. Unless you want to see if you can re-grow an arm, I'd suggest you leave it where it is."

"Wow, even when she isn't here she can predict what's going to happen." Chase commented, drawing his hands back from the Dino Charger on the stand and putting them in his pockets. Just then, they heard a buzzer.

"That's the back door." Riley told them. "That will probably be the delivery."

"Delivery?" Koda yawned as he wandered into the room. The buzzer had wakened him up.

"Get on a shirt my good man; we have an unexpected day off." Chase told him. "We have a delivery to bring in, and then the day is ours."

"Kendall wants the lab clear to work on some new weapon." Riley explained. "Not to worry though, we have something that I'm sure will keep us occupied."

He opened the envelope and showed Koda the tickets, but inside there was also a poster for the event. It was an excellent piece, it looked like it had been xeroxed from a hand-drawn portrait rather than pieced together with photographs on a computer program. Koda's eyes positively lit up as he saw it.

"Wrestling?" He asked. "Here?"

"It's in the theatre down the street tonight!" Riley told him. Koda looked back to the poster.

"Koko B Ware, El Jaguar, Honky Tonk Man..." He rhymed off, seeing some of the names on the poster. He suddenly let out a huge bellow of delight. "THE DEER HUNTER JACK MALONE! He my favourite!"

He picked Shelby up in a massive hug, that all but crippled her. Tyler steadied her on her feet as he put her down, allowing her to get her breath back.

"We go..."

"Whoa, dude, the show doesn't start until tonight; the odds are none of the wrestlers will even be in the city yet." Chase reminded him. The buzzer sounded again, this time for a lot longer. It sounded like the delivery guy was becoming impatient. "Now, what do you say we all deal with this delivery, then we can go and get changed, meet up at the apartment for lunch, maybe hang out for a while, then we head for the show later?"

"Sounds good!" Tyler responded. "Come on, let' go!"

As they all started to file out of the room, Tyler noticed that Shelby wasn't coming with them. She was standing, staring at the poster. Tyler approached her.

"Hey, I didn't know you liked wrestling so much." He stated.

"I don't, not really." She answered honestly. "It's just, this poster..."

"I guess it is different." Tyler agreed. "Don't most of these shows just Photoshop posters?"

"I KNEW IT!" Shelby called out. She pointed to a signature at the bottom of the page. Tyler just looked confused. "I had a feeling it was his work...it's Julian!"

"Julian?" Tyler asked. "Who's Julian?"

"Julian was a guy I knew in High School; he was a crazy talented artist!" Shelby told him. "He was always drawing; he went to art college last year!"

"This is his work?" Tyler asked, looking to the poster. "That is pretty awesome!"

"He always wanted to go pro. I guess he must have been commissioned for these posters." She told him.

"I guess that means he made it." Tyler answered.

"Well yeah...a bit of art for a small independent wrestling show." She answered. "He's so much better than that."

"Hey, everyone starts somewhere right?" Tyler said with a shrug. "Do you think Michelangelo just woke up one day and painted the Sistine Chapel?"

"Hey guys, are you coming or what?" Chase called down the stairs. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"We're just coming." Tyler answered as they headed for the stairs.

Up on Sledge's ship, Wrench was setting up the equipment from Alphabet Soup on board. Fury had brought the Ptera Zord back to the ship, and had given Sledge a demonstration of what it could do. However, knowing that it needed to be recharged regularly, Sledge had sent Wrench back to the lab to bring the equipment they needed. Sledge and Fury came into his lab.

"Wrench, have you finished setting that up yet?" Sledge roared.

"I'm trying, but it isn't simple! It's not like setting up a VCR!" He whined as he cowered under their gaze. "If I don't set this up properly, I could destroy Fury!"

"You better hurry up!" Sledge growled at him. "I want that Ptera Zord ready to level the city!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Wrench complained.

"Well perhaps you'll go a little faster without any breaks!" Fury suggested. "Until this equipment is ready, you don't leave this lab for any reason! The Spikeballs outside have explicit instructions to ensure you don't leave until it's done."

As they both left, Wrench just got back to work.

"Fury, thinks he's so smart, his Ptera Zord would be a glorified paperweight if it wasn't for me." He muttered, picking up a part and staring at it. "This is worse than flat pack furniture...where the hell does this go?"

Elsewhere in the city, Kendall arrived back at the museum, paying the cab driver for the journey from the hospital. She still walked with a limp as she headed back to the museum. She hadn't put her weight on her leg since it was broken, and she'd been warned it would take a while to get used to walking on it again. While they had recommended taking it easy, that just wasn't an option, not with the Ptera Zord on the loose. They didn't know when Fury would launch his attack, but they knew he wouldn't wait too long to road-test his new toy.

As she got inside, she found a bunch of crates in the main lobby. It looked as if the Rangers had indeed taken the delivery she was waiting for. Anton hadn't been too specific about what they were sending her, and so she hadn't given much thought to how it would be displayed. She went over to one of the crates, which had a clipboard on it, holding the manifest.

"Well, it all seems to be here." She commented. "I guess we can unpack it and check it out in the morning."

With that, she went back down into the lab, finding to her relief, and she dared admit a little bit of surprise that everything on the work bench was just as she left it.

"I guess Chase can take a warning." She stated, sitting down by a computer. She pulled up an image, which she stared at. It seemed to be a kind of chest armour designed to fit over the Ranger suits. It had two spiked shoulder pads, and what looked like a Dino Charger in the chest. The program had been working on some of her calculations in her absence.

"Alright, so the theory is sound." She commented to herself as she started working on the computer. "Now I just need to figure out how to make it safe to use."

Over at the theatre, the Rangers were all filing inside to their ringside seats. Chase had been right; the owner of the theatre had owed Kendall a favour...a pretty big one! His nephew was a dinosaur fanatic, and when he insisted he wanted to do his second grade science fair project on dinosaurs and the theatre owner had asked Kendall for help, she had taken it as seriously...as about pretty much everything else! The long and short of it was that the kid produced a college-level presentation and walked away with the first place trophy by a margin so ridiculously huge that it caused more than a little bit of a ruckus among parents who were convinced that it had to be cheating. None of that mattered right now though, not when the Rangers were struggling to restrain Koda, who was bouncing like a jackhammer on the floor, unable to contain his excitement.

"Well, it looks like we found the right way to cheer the big guy up huh?" Tyler said with a smile.

"Yeah, we get to see a bunch of big, steroid-riddled idiots pretend to beat each other up." Shelby responded sarcastically. "Koda is aware this is all fake right?"

"Not fake, just...pre-determined." Koda explained. "Like...theatre or television show."

"Come on Shelby, get with it!" Chase said as they got to their seats. He had to admit that he wasn't really a wrestling fan, but the atmosphere at a live show was kind of infectious. People were amped up and cheering, screaming and running around long before the first bell even sounded! The adrenaline of what they were about to see only feet from them was so much that they weren't able to restrain themselves. The concessions stands and the merchandise stalls were already doing good business. "I mean, sure it might not be rugby, but this is a pretty amazing atmosphere."

"Yeah, if by amazing you mean hot, sweaty and stinky." She grumbled, taking her seat, wrinkling her nose. "I'm not entirely sure a lot of these dorks know what deodorant is."

"Come on Shelby, give it a chance." Tyler told her. "I mean, look at Koda, after the other night, didn't you want to see him like this?"

Shelby looked to Koda, who was totally enthralled by the whole spectacle...if it could be called that. This wasn't wrestling as Shelby had seen in her few brief glances at it. She was used to seeing massive arenas, fancy lights, ridiculous pyrotechnic displays...this was...about as far from that as she could imagine. Hundreds, possibly over a thousand fans were being shoe-horned into a theatre that was clearly never designed to hold that kind of audience. The fans though didn't seem to care in the slightest. She did have to admit though, after seeing him so upset earlier in the week, she was glad to see him back in good spirits.

Suddenly, the lighting changed, and some music started blaring. Anyone that wasn't already in their seats suddenly rushed there. There was a spotlight, and a man in a suit came striding out from behind the curtain, heading for the ring. He slid under the ropes to a huge roar that almost deafened Shelby. She could hardly believe it. He started to pace the ring, waiting for the crowd to die down as he picked up a microphone. He held up a hand, at which the crowd fell into silence. It was like he was leading some kind of cult and he was their saviour. Even Shelby found herself silent. He then took a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, citizens of Amber Beach, ARE YOU READY!" He roared. Everyone suddenly let out a huge cry of approval. He waited for them to subside enough to be heard, even with the mike. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Welcoming to the ring first, from Hell's Kitchen New York, weighing in at 215 pounds, The Annhilator Mark Morris!"

The crowd started to boo as he came to the ring. He was a tall guy, with a powerful build, something Shelby wasn't exactly surprised about. He was wearing leather trousers and boots, and a long, flowing trench coat which he wore open to show off his abs and his pecs. He had a mean expression on his face that Shelby took to be his way of ensuring the crowd knew they were meant to dislike him. He strutted around like he owned the place, like every bully she'd ever known, and exhibited every mannerism she could recall from everyone she hated. It was just ridiculous to see how the crowd swallowed it. As he got to ringside though, he started to pace around, considering his next move. He made a few moves, indicating he would hit them...it was almost comical...then he got to her, and he smirked. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a plastic card, offering it to her.

"Shearton, room 315." He said to her. Shelby looked to him in disgust, and was about to throw herself at him, but Tyler and Chase beat her to it, throwing themselves at the guard railing. Security were over quickly as the guy got into the ring, safely out of their way. He just smirked and blew her a kiss. The Rangers didn't have much choice but to settle down since they didn't want to be thrown out. It was obviously part of the show, but they had been suckered into it.

"And now, from Mexico City Mexico, weighing in at 102 pounds, the legendary El Jaguar!" The Ring announcer called out. The Rangers all turned to see the next entrant, while the crowd completely erupted. Shelby's mouth hung open.

"Wait...El Jaguar is a girl?" She asked.

"El Jaguar is...amazing Luchador, famous in Mexico and Japan." He explained.

"They actually have girls up against guy here?" Shelby asked. "Well, we all know how this is going to..."

Before she could say anything else though, El Jaguar moved, faster than a hiccup, running the length of the aisle, and slid under the bottom rope. She ducked under her opponent's first strike, before leaping up, grabbing his head between her legs, and flipping backwards, threw him clean out of the ring!

"Whoa, that was..." Koda just indicated to Shelby that she wasn't done there though. As The Annhilator was just starting to get up, she ran and flipped over the ropes, twisting through the air, taking him down as the crowd erupted. She got back on her feet, raising a hand to accept the crowd's adulation, looking straight at Shelby who was awe-struck. She slipped back into the ring, gesturing her opponent to follow.

"WOW, that was...that was..."

"Go El Jaguar!" Tyler called out. "Kick his arrogant ass!"

With that, the Rangers started to join in with the crowd cheering on the event. Despite everything she had thought before, after what she had just seen...Shelby found herself cheering too!


	14. It's All About The Game

In the Dino Lab, Keeper shifted into view, finding Kendall working furiously on her latest upgrade for the Rangers. The lab was eerily quiet with only her there. Normally, once the others went home, Koda at least was also in there, since he lived in the cave just off the main lab. However, since he was at the wrestling show at the arena that night, it was just Kendall.

"You should probably rest." Keeper stated, causing Kendall to jump in fright, dropping her soldering iron. She wasn't aware anyone was in the lab. It was just something about the fact Keeper seemed to have a habit of drifting in and out of the lab pretty much whenever he felt like it.

"Shit Keeper, you frightened the life out of me!" She responded bad-temperedly. "Jeez, I a bit of warning before these visits might be nice. Where the hell do you keep disappearing to anyway?"

"I apologise, I did not mean to startle you." He responded. "Though you have only just had your cast removed."

"I'm fine Keeper." She responded, limping to another work station. "Thank God you didn't do that while I was working on this though, I really would like to keep both arms."

"You are working on...?"

"If I'm right, if this works, I'll be able to vastly increase the power of the Ranger's suits, maybe even double it." She told him. "But right now, I'm trying to figure out how to harness it without..."

Just then, the Dino Charger she was working on exploded, sending tools flying in all directions and starting a fire. Kendall just sighed, grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting it out.

"Without...you know...doing that." She said in a frustrated tone.

"I am sure the Rangers would appreciate that." Keeper responded.

"Fury has the Ptera Zord, and probably enough power for at least one attack." Kendall reminded him. "If he replicated the Alphabet Soup technology on Sledge's ship, he could send it any time he wants. We need to prepare for it."

"Power is indeed helpful, and I'm sure that being stronger will only benefit the Rangers if they do have to face the Ptera Zord." He agreed.

"I just...ugh, I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong!" She told him. He just smiled.

"Perhaps coming at a problem with a fresh mind will ease finding the answer you seek." Keeper suggested. "When did you last eat?"

"This morning." She answered honestly.

"How about your last break?" He asked her.

"I was at the hospital..."

"I would hardly call that a rest." He told her.

"I need to get this..."

"If you insist on not resting, then perhaps a distraction will help you." Keeper interrupted her. "I will prepare you a meal, in the meantime you do have another problem to solve."

"What other problem?" She asked.

"The Ptera Zord can fly, and the last time I checked, none of the Zords you have at present have wings." He reminded her. "What good will more power do if you can't reach the Ptera Zord to attack it?"

As he left to go and prepare her some food, she just stared into space.

"My brain really must be fried." She muttered, spraying a small fire that had started from an errant spark. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Over at the theatre, the show had just reached intermission, and the Rangers were getting a chance to stretch their legs and check out the concession stands and merchandise. Shelby was with Tyler, who was checking out some T-shirts, pulling on his arm.

"And then there was when she hit that flying kick...oh, and that thing she did at the end of the match where she jumped off the top rope and did a backflip onto the guy to pin him, how amazing was that?"

"Koda tells me that's called a shooting star press." Tyler chuckled, taking amusement in Shelby's sudden change of heart. It seemed that seeing a woman doing such amazing moves in the ring had gotten to her. He held up an El Jaguar t-shirt. "Are you a medium?"

"Large, I like my T-shirts baggy." She answered. Tyler handed it to the vendor.

"If you get another, it's half price." The Vendor told him. Tyler picked out a design he liked and handed it to him. "Thirty dollars."

Tyler handed over the money, accepting the bag. He just looked to Shelby and smiled.

"Well, I guess this is the first present I've bought you." He stated.

"Tyler, I swear I got this all wrong. Some of the things that girl did...and she doesn't even have super powers!"

"It's pretty impressive alright." Tyler admitted. He looked over to where a guy was handing out flyers. "I wonder what's going on there."

"Are you the ultimate fan? Do you love wrestling as much as every man and woman in the back there?" He asked. "Are you willing to go from the front seat to step between the ropes? Come to my gym, where some of your famous stars train. Could the next great champion be right here among you?"

"There's a gym around here that trains people?" Shelby asked. "Wow, I never would have known..."

"Uh...Shelby?" Tyler asked. He pointed to the crowd, where he could see Koda taking a flyer and talking excitedly with the promoter.

"I guess Koda's thinking of giving it a shot." Shelby said with a smile. "Good for him!"

"Shelby, Kendall wanted us to take him to a show, not get him signed up to become a wrestler!" Tyler answered. "We have to talk him out of this."

"Talk who out of what?" Chase asked, coming over with some nacho trays and drinks. Riley was just behind him with an autographed poster he'd bought for Koda.

"Koda took a flyer for a gym that trains wrestlers." Shelby told him.

"Really?" Chase asked. He just shrugged. "Oh great, this was my idea...Kendall's going to skin me alive for this."

"Really guys?" Shelby asked. "Come on, what's the harm?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Riley asked her. "What if he gets hurt?"

"Is it really any more dangerous than what we do every day?" She asked in response. "Besides, wasn't the point of this to get Koda out of the cave a little more often?"

"Shelby..."

"And last time I checked, Koda is an adult." She reminded them. "Sure, he might be an adult who hasn't figured out how a microwave works, but he is capable of making his own decisions."

"Shelby?" They heard a guy ask. She turned around, seeing a guy sitting behind a desk, covered in various hand-drawn pictures of the wrestlers. Her face lit up.

"Julian?" She asked, beaming brightly. She bounded over, hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you since graduation! How are you? How have things been?"

"I've been pretty busy with college." He replied with a huge smile on his face. "I never thought I'd see you at something like this..."

"Who's that guy?" Chase asked.

"Some guy Shelby knew in school. He drew the poster." Tyler responded.

"Well, they seem pretty friendly." Chase stated.

"Yeah, they do." Tyler agreed

"Is it just me or did the temperature just drop a few degrees?" Riley asked as Tyler started to make his way over.

"Catch up mate, he finally got around to telling Shelby." He stated. "Which reminds me."

He held out his hand, at which Riley just slapped a twenty into his hand.

"Damn it." Riley muttered. "I was sure it would take at least another month."

Over at the table, Shelby was happily catching up with Julian.

"I came with some friends." She told him. "I work at the museum now..."

"Oh great! You finally got into Palaeontology!"

"Uh...not so much." She told him. "I'm still trying to afford tuition. I work in the cafe there. I do get to go on the occasional dig though, and Ms Morgan even lets me run a few tours a week."

"That sounds great, right up your alley!" He answered. "I'm really happy for..."

He was interrupted by a cough. Shelby turned to see Tyler standing behind them. She brought him forward.

"Julian, this is Tyler, he's one of the friends I'm here with." She introduced him. Tyler furrowed his brows, looking to her as he shook Julian's hand.

"Friend?" He mouthed to her. She just shifted a little.

"So, um...my friend Koda over there is a huge fan of Jack Malone." She told him. "Do you have any of him?"

"Right here." Julian told her. "And if you give me like twenty minutes, I can even get it signed."

"That would be amazing!" Shelby told him.

"What seat are you in?" He asked. "I'll bring it right out."

"Oh...13 A." She replied.

"Front row huh?" He asked. "I just hope Alessandra didn't land in your lap tonight. In some of the smaller venues, she's taken out the front two rows with her planchas."

"Alessandra?" Shelby asked.

"You know...El Jaguar." He answered. "I guess I've been hanging around here for a while, I forget not everyone knows their real names."

Just then, they heard an announcement, giving them the warning the second half was due to start. Julian just looked to Shelby.

"So...I'll bring this out in a little while." He told her.

"Thanks." She answered as they walked away. Tyler just looked to her.

"He seemed nice." He said as he put his arm around her. She just smiled.

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends in High School." She told him. "His work is totally amazing, he just eats, sleeps and breathes for his art."

She noticed his arm and a smile crossed her face.

"You...you're jealous aren't you?" She asked.

"Jealous? Me?" He asked. "What makes you think...?"

"Aw, it's kind of cute." She teased him. "But he's just a friend."

"Yeah, about that...you introduced me as a friend?" He reminded her.

"Well...we are aren't we?" She asked him. He just raised an eyebrow. It was only then that it occurred to them both that they hadn't really talked about what the kiss meant. They hadn't yet gotten around to discussing what exactly their relationship was. Koda came in between them, bouncing excitedly.

"You never guess what." Koda rushed out, showing them the flyer. "I train to wrestle!"

"That's great Koda." Shelby said, patting his stomach. "Good for you!"

"We go inside." Koda said, pointing to the door. "Show coming back."

Backstage, Julian made his way through the locker room, taking care not to disturb the wrestlers. Some of them were getting ready for their matches, others were packing up, ready to go on the road again. He saw the promoter, who was running through a match with one of the performers.

"I'm looking for Jack." He stated.

"He's over there." The promoter told him. Julian looked over to the man he pointed to. "The Deer Hunter" Jack Malone. He was an old man, well...old compared to a lot of the guys in the locker room. He was in his late fifties, and had deep lines etched in his face. He had greying hair, and thick stubble. He had a distinctly muscled build, with just a hint of middle-age spread. He was wearing a simple pair of white tights with a red splatter pattern on them, and long, shiny black boots. He was sitting on a chair, hunched over, his elbows on his knees. He hardly looked like he was breathing. Julian just looked to the promoter.

"Is...he alright?" He asked.

"Damned if I know, he always looks like that." The promoter replied honestly. "But he always snaps out of it by show time, and as long as he's on form when he goes through the curtain, that's all I give a damn about."

Julian headed over, standing in front of him. Jack didn't even look up.

"Hi...Jack?" He asked. "Um...can you sign this?"

Jack took the sketch from him, scribbled a quick autograph, and handed it back to him. He never once looked up.

"Well...thanks." Julian replied, before heading out the door, wondering if their main event was in serious trouble.

Back at the Dino Lab, Keeper came back in, carrying some food he had prepared. He knew Kendall would never leave the lab while there was work to do, but she needed to eat. As he got there, he found her working on another Dino Charger. She had been working on another bench, and her work there had been left while she attended to this alternate project. Keeper put the food down beside her.

"There is no shame in taking a rest." He told her. Kendall picked up a burger, taking a bite, before continuing her work. "Kendall..."

"I think I've figured out our little reach problem." Kendall told him, ignoring Keeper's please to relax. "If we catch Fury by surprise, this will allow the Rangers to bring down the Ptera Zord without having to blow it out of the sky."

She proudly presented the new Dino Charger to him.

"The Dino Stretch Charger." She declared with a smile. "With this, the T Rex Zord will get all the reach it needs to bring it down to our level."

"That is impressive work." Keeper congratulated her. "Now, perhaps after a little rest..."

"Wait...that...that's it!" Kendall rushed out, heading back to her computer. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"

"Kendall..."

She just waved him off over her shoulder, continuing to work. He just moved the food, putting it down next to her, before disappearing. He had chosen Kendall to help him because of her devotion to her work, but at times that same dedication was as much of a detriment as a benefit. He knew he was onto a lost cause trying to convince her to slow down. He just disappeared back into the ether.

Back at the theatre, the Rangers were watching the rest of the show, enthralled by the action. Julian made his way through the crowd as carefully as possible, reaching Shelby.

"Here, I told you I'd get it." He said, handing her the drawing. Shelby put it away, thinking about how happy Koda would be when she gave it to him later.

"Thanks for this Julian, it'll make Koda's night." She told him.

"Well, I should get back." He answered. "Maybe I'll catch you around some time?"

"I'd like that." She replied as he left. She looked at the drawing, staring at it. Tyler leaned over.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"He's too good for this kind of thing." She replied. "He's just...too good to be doing nickel and dime stuff like this."

She pulled out her cell phone and started to compose a text message.

"What are you doing now?" Tyler asked.

"I think I know how to help him." She said as she continued to text. "I'm messaging Ms. Morgan."

"Ms Morgan?" He asked.

"Yeah, she decides what's displayed right?" Shelby asked. "Maybe I can get her to put up some of his work."

Julian meanwhile was heading into the back. He got there just as a huge cheer went up. Two guys were already at the curtain ready to head out.

"Good luck guys." He said, encouraging them. He found the promoter, sitting at a desk and pulled some cash out of his pocket. He was allowed to sell his pictures at the events, but he needed to give some of it to the promoter in return. He started to count it out.

"I thought Jack was in the main event." Julian stated.

"He is." The Promoter replied.

"Then why isn't he by the curtain?" Julian asked. The promoter just pointed to where Jack was still slumped in the corner. There was some music, and the first of the competitors went out to the ring. "Are you sure he's alright?"

"Kid, I've worked with him before." The Promoter responded. "He'll be fine come go time."

Julian just looked around as the second competitor's music hit and he headed out. He still couldn't tell if Jack was even breathing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"And finally, from Dublin Ireland, weighing in at 205 pounds, the legend himself, "The Deer Hunter" Jack Malone!" The announcer called out, at which his music started. Julian was astounded as Jack snapped to his feet. A moment before, he wasn't sure if he was even alive, but as soon as his music hit, he was on his feet, and looked like he could take on an army! Jack strode towards the curtain, striding through confidently as the crowd erupted. Julian just sat, open-mouthed.

"I told you so." The Promoter said with a smirk. "Now, let's see the cash."

Out in the arena, Jack made his way to the ring, slapping a few fan's outstretched hands as he went. Koda was on his feet, screaming as loud as his lungs would allow for his idol.

"Holy shit this guy's popular!" Chase commented. "I haven't seen a crowd this amped up since I watched the All Blacks!"

"Wait, that old guy is going to wrestle both of those other guys?" Tyler asked.

"It's a three way dance." Riley confirmed. "So yeah."

"But both of those guys have to be half his age!" Tyler replied. "Can he seriously...?"

As the bell rang, Jack ran full-pelt into the first of the men, shoving him into the corner, before throwing him out over his shoulder. He dodged aside as the other came at him, ramming him into the turnbuckles. Tyler just looked on in amazement.

"You were saying?" Chase asked. Tyler had nothing to say.

Back at the Dino Lab, Kendall slurped a soda while she worked on her program. She was close, so close she could taste it. She ran another simulation to be sure, but as she saw the results, she allowed herself to smile.

"OK, I guess...I can't delay this any longer." She said as she grabbed the fire extinguisher, just in case. She hit the command to run the program.

She stood, keeping a careful eye on the Dino Chargers on the work bench across from her from a safe distance. They started to glow ominously, causing her to grip the fire extinguisher more tightly. She glanced at the progress bar on her computer.

"Fifty percent, sixty..." She rhymed off, looking back to the Dino Chargers. She could see, worryingly, a small whiff of smoke starting to come from them. She looked back to the screen. "Eighty percent, come on, just a little more..."

A few sparks started to fly, but they remained intact. She checked the computer again.

"Ninety...one hundred!" The program started to shut down, and she looked back to the Dino Chargers as they stopped glowing. She approached slowly, keeping the fire-extinguisher in hand as she did so. She reached out to the Red Dino Charger, finding it warm to the touch, but intact. More than that, according to the read out from the console in front of her, it now contained the power she had bestowed upon it. She threw up her hands and let out a huge cry of triumph. She wouldn't have the chance to test it for a while, but if her upgrade worked, Fury wouldn't know what hit him.


	15. The Gold Energem

Jack drove his opponent into the corner with authority and stood before him as he levelled a hand at his throat, he held the other up, waiting for the crowd to respond. They all went absolutely nuts as they saw this.

"OK, what..." Chase asked, before Jack brought his hand into the man's chest in a blow that sounded throughout the arena. It was called a "chop", but in due to the "worked" nature of wrestling, it was in reality an open-handed slap. It was the way they made a noise that everyone in the arena heard. Of course that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell! In fact, it was one of the moves in the business no one could really fake. Every one of them winced seeing the man react to the blow.

"Shit, that had to hurt." Chase muttered. However, looking across, he could see Koda was enthralled. He was completely blown away by what he was seeing.

In the ring, Jack had stunned one of his opponents with the chop, before grabbing him around the waist, and arching backwards, slamming him into the mat. He kept the momentum going and rolled back to his feet, turning in time to see the other opponent coming for him. He stopped his assault by kicking him right in the pit of his stomach.

He put his opponent's left arm over his head, cradling his own neck, and hooked his head under his own left arm, before looking to the crowd to rapturous applause. This was it, this was the end! He reached under his opponent's knee with his right hand, before arching backwards. He lifted him and slammed him down on the mat, laying across the second guy, pinning both of them! The referee started the count.

"ONE, TWO,THREE!" Everyone, including the Rangers counted. Jack released the man as the count came and snapped back to his feet, into a guard position, waiting for another opponent. The ring announcer was the one that came into the ring though.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner, "The Deer Hunter" Jack Malone!" He yelled down the mike. Jack waited for a while, taking in some of the cheers, before performing a one-handed cartwheel out of the ring and walking up the ramp. He all but ignored the fans on his way out, and disappeared into the curtain.

"Jack amazing!" Koda finally managed to say, bouncing excitedly.

"Dude, the guy's like 60." Chase tried to remind him.

"Chase, if I could do HALF the shit he can do at 60, I'd be happy." Tyler responded. "Seriously, dude, what these guys can do is amazing!"

"Well as great as all this is, we all have work in the morning." Chase reminded them. "And we really should be getting back."

Up on Sledge's ship, Wrench was still working on a way to re-charge the Ptera Charger when Fury walked in. He didn't dare leave because of the Spike Balls. He just sighed seeing Fury.

"I told you, I'd tell you..."

"Forget it, if we're lucky I won't need it!" He replied. "Just gie me a little boost, a little jolt."

"But Sledge..."

"Are you questioning me?" Fury roared, shoving him into a wall. "DO IT!"

If you insist." Wrench muttered as Fury got onto the bench, preparing for the procedure.

Back at the museum, the Rangers arrived, Koda still bouncing around with excitement. He was on a complete high as a result of the show.

"Then Jack slam him, then Jack throw him then..." He stammered out in his excitement. "Then he hit fisherman suplex and pin both opponenet."

"Yeah, we all saw that dude." Chase replied with a smile. "He was something alright."

"Well, we're all going to be nothing tomorrow if we're up much longer." Shelby yawned, checking her watch. "We should be getting home."

"OK, we have a big day of unpacking tomorrow." Chase reminded them.

Koda headed down into the lab, still practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. He hadn't just seen a wrestling show, he hadn't just seen one of his favourite wrestlers of all time, he had just signed up to train to be a wrestler himself! He was positively giddy about the fact that in a few days he'd begin the journey to become a wrestler!

As he got into the basement though, it was pretty quiet.

"Kendall?" He asked. He didn't get an answer. "Kendall?"

He still wasn't getting an answer. He heard a low, rumbling sound and went to investigate, finding her by a bench. She was snoring loudly. Koda could see she had finally given in to exhaustion, and fallen asleep at her work bench. He went into his cave, finding a blanket and draped it over her, before heading to bed himself.

The following morning, Chase, Tyler and Riley arrived at the museum. They all came into the main lobby finding the crates there just as they left them.

"Damn it, I was hoping Ms Morgan would have started this." Chase muttered.

"Come on Chase, it isn't..." Riley started to say before he prized open the first crate. He pulled out a piece of cloth. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Tyler asked as he pulled some more stuff out.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Riley asked. He held up the cloth in question, showing it to be an over-coat of sorts, more like a dress, that was yellow and black with a few embroidered patterns on it. "This is the personal heraldry of Sir Ivan of Zandar!"

"Yeah...I'm going to pretend I care." Chase answered sarcastically as he backed away. "I need to find out what Kendall wants done with this shit."

Down in the lab, Kendall was still unconscious, having pretty much passed out the night before.

"Kendall?" Chase asked her, shaking her gently by the shoulder. She seemed to almost instantly snap into consciousness.

"It's Ms Morgan." She mumbled as she woke up. Looking around, she realised she had fallen asleep in the lab, having worked for most of the night. She yawned as she stretched out.

"We...have a big delivery up top." Chase told her. "It's..."

"The treasures of Zandar." Kendall interrupted him. "It's a small principality in Europe that..."

"Ms Morgan, do you have any idea what this is?" Riley rushed out as he ran into the room carrying the surcoat.

"Yes, it's heirlooms from Zandar..."

"It's more than that, this is the personal heraldry of Sir Ivan himself!" Riley barked out excitedly. "A lot of people don't even know if he existed...this is his hauberk!"

"Uh...so?" Chase asked.

"Don't you get it?" Riley asked. "A knight's heraldry was pretty much like his CV! It was a document of all his accomplishments!"

"I get it, and it'll be put on display just like I promised Anton alright?" Kendall snapped. "Now unless you have about a gallon of espresso in your hand can you just get back to unpacking?

Riley left the room, leaving Tyler and Koda with her. Kendall went to the coffee maker, turning it on in the vain hope it would wake her up.

"So...you've been here all night?" Tyler surmised as he looked to the empty food wrappers lying around. Koda looked more disappointed there was nothing left in them than worried that Kendall hadn't gone home that night.

"I think I have something that might help us." Kendall told them. "Your Dino Chargers can now access a new high-powered mode called Dino Drive mode."

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"But ONLY in the Megazord!" She stated before he could get too excited. "The containment fields in the Megazord will protect you, if you try to use it outside the Megazord...it'll cook you like a poached egg!"

"So...you know this works?" Chase asked.

"Um...actually I haven't had a chance to test it yet." Kendall admitted. "I was hoping we could do that later today."

She looked to her cell phone which was blinking. As she picked it up, she sighed, realising it was a message from Shelby. It was the message she'd sent the night before.

"Apparently Shelby wants to talk to me about something 'important'." Kendall said sarcastically, making the quotation marks with her fingers. "Tell Chase the East Wing has been cleared, you can start setting up the display in there."

As Kendall walked off, Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

Back in the lobby of the museum, Shelby arrived, finding Riley in a complete delirium. He was in complete hero-worship as he sat with the hauberk on his lap.

"So, Heraldry works like this...you have two colours, a 'metal' and a colour, the 'metal' is either yellow, depicting gold or white depicting silver. The other colour was a colour."

"Riley, it's a piece of cloth." Chase moaned.

"You don't get it, this is his life story!" Riley replied. "A knight would begin his career with a simple two-colour heraldry, and he'd be allowed to add a pattern to reflect a great deed or award he earned!"

He pulled up a black panel. On it, there were three arrows embroidered in yellow thread.

"Like this...this means he won an archery tournament." Riley told them.

"Fascinating." Chase said sarcastically as he pried open another crate with a crow bar.

"Or this!" Riley stated, showing him a yellow crown stitched onto a black panel. "This shows he was part of a campaign on behalf of the royal family!"

"Riley, the guy died like 800 years ago!" Chase sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Chase..."

"Riley, we have dozens of crates to shift." Chase sighed. "I really don't give a shit about the overcoat of some soldier that died 800 years ago."

Riley just nodded and tossed the hauberk into a crate, picking up the other end of the crate Chase was lifting.

"You know, knights weren't just soldiers, they were land owners and nobles in their own right." Riley told him as they carried it into the empty wing. "They had rights and responsibilities..."

Chase's eyes just glazd over and he pretended to listen to Riley. He didn't know or care why Riley was so excited about this Ivan guy. All he knew was he had a job to do setting up the display.

In the cafe, Shelby was pacing nervously. Although she and Kendall had butted heads a few times in the past, she was starting to feel like they were turning a corner. Sure, it wasn't like she was expecting to have a pyjama party with her any time in the foreseeable future, but she had a feeling they were starting to find something of a level they could communicate on without trying to tear each other a new one. Kendall had already pointed her in the direction of a few online courses that would help her on the road to a career in palaeontology, and she had allowed Shelby to start taking a few tour groups a week, knowing she had a gift for making them entertaining as well as informative and factually correct. Now though...she was planning to ask for a favour. Julian was standing a little way off, holdng a portfolio. Kendall came into the room, gulping a quadruple espresso in the vain hope of keeping herself awake.

"Alright Shelby, you said this was important." Kendall remarked.

"Well...Ms Morgan...this is Julian." Shelby said introducing him. "He's an artist."

Kendall just stared at her blankly. Between the lack of sleep and the fact she had to set up a display she really did have a limited attention span. She had real trouble figuring out what Shelby wanted her to do.

"Shelby, I have work to do." Kendall groaned.

"Kend..." She stopped herself as Kendall turned to glare at her. They were making progress, but they weren't that close. Only Chase and Koda dared to call her by her first name, to everyone else she was... "Ms Morgan, please he's incredible, just take a look at this!"

Kendall took the picture from Shelby and looked at it. Without exaggeration it was a masterpiece! When Shelby told him she was thinking about asking Ms Morgan to put his work in the museum, he'd started doing some dinosaur sketches. They were intricately detailed, and showed not only a talent and passion, but a real emotional depth for the subject. Kendall looked at the sketch of the triceratops he handed her, shielding her young, and could even feel herself being there back long before humans even existed, watching the scene as the triceratops fed her children.

"I totally agree, your work is incredible." Kendall agreed. "But this is a museum, not an art gallery, I'm sorry."

"Ms Morgan!" Shelby called after her as Kendall walked away. She never intended for them to put on an exhibit purely of Julian's work, but she did think that if he could advertise a wrestling promotion, there was no reason his work couldn't be used to advertise the museum. Julian just grabbed her shoulder.

"Shelby, it's alright, you tried." He told her. She just sighed.

As she hugged him she heard a loud cough and turned to see Tyler standing behind her.

"Shelby, there are some crates out back." He told her. "Mind giving me a hand?"

As she left, Tyler was still glaring at Julian. He just shifted a little awkwardly.

"I get the feeling this is where you warn me off." Julian stated. "This is where you tell me Shelby's your girl."

"If I needed to do that she wouldn't be my girl would she?" Tyler replied coldly.

"Good point." Julian answered. "Um...just to make all this go a little faster and avoid all the awkward chest beating...I actually have a girlfriend, and I'm really happy with her."

"Oh." Tyler responded.

"I won't deny it, Shelby is a wonderful girl, and at one time...yeah, I did hope things would go that way it didn't happen. Now...I'm with Stephanie and she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Julian put a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"As probably the best friend she's ever had, you can take this from me, I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you." He told Tyler, looking into his eyes. "Please, just...treat her right."

"I will." Tyler assured him, finally satisfied that Julian had no designs on Shelby. They still hadn't had a chance really to talk about what they had or what their relationship was, but he had taken Julian as a threat. Now Julian had removed HIMSELF from the equation, he was finally able to concentrate on the fact he had to find time to take Shelby aside and discuss exactly what they were to each other.

After Julian left the museum, Tyler joined the others. He found Koda walking around with a plate armour helmet on his head, wandering around while Chase was sitting on a crate, his head in his hands with Riley holding a tear-drop shaped shield.

"And so he was escorting Prince Colin..."

"Riley, I really don't care!" Chase groaned. "God, I can't believe I'm the one saying this but can we just get to work here?"

"There's only this case to move." Tyler commented. "Alright guys, 1...2...3..."

As they lifted it though, the crate started to glow, and they all dropped it in panic. They noticed their Energems were glowing too.

"Um...what just happened?" Tyler asked.

"Let's...let's try that again." Chase suggested. As they all approached the crate cautiously, they noticed it starting to glow. As soon as they laid their hands on it, the crate exploded, sending all of them flying. Kendall ran into the room, having heard the commotion.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tell us." Chase answered. "We were just moving this crate when..."

Kendall approached a glass case left in the debris. She smiled as she saw what was inside.

"Anton you sneaky bastard!" She commented. "The Stone of Zandar...it's the Gold Energem!"

"Anton literally delivered it right to our doorstep!" Chase chipped in. "Sneaky bastard!"

"So now we know where it is, I guess we have to keep it under wraps." Riley surmised. "You know...otherwise Fury will have all the energy he needs for the Ptera Zord."

"We could do that." Chase said, a sly grin crossing his face. "Or...we could tell him exactly where it is."


	16. A Royal Insult

Up on Sledge's ship, Poisandra was sitting in an easy chair, stroking Curio's head tenderly as she watched her favourite TV show. There wasn't much she liked about this planet, but she found that reality TV was something she was starting to grow a certain fondness of, especially when it came to all those shows where spoiled teenage brats got to throw wildly elaborate parties to celebrate their birthdays or host extravagant weddings...she loved those especially, they gave her ideas for when she would finally get her precious sledgeums to finally march down the aisle with her.

Fury stumbled into the room, woozy and disorientated from his latest bout with the charger. While he was now back on the ship, and back in Sledge's good graces, the cost was the fact that since he didn't have the Gold Energem, he needed to recharge the Ptera Zord with the energy he housed within himself. He hadn't told anyone how he got that energy, and he had no plans to do so either. He gripped the edge of the door for dear life, holding himself upright as he looked at the screen.

"What inane garbage are you watching now?" Fury asked.

"I'm just catching up on my favourite show." She grumbled. "You should be happy..."

"I can see why you love it so much." He muttered. "It's just a bunch of spoiled, privileged idiots..."

He paused as something caught his attention though.

"Turn it up!" He told her.

"I thought..."

"I said turn it UP!" Fury reiterated. Poisandra raised the volume, at which she mumbled a few insults under her breath, but did as he asked. The story sounded.

"And finally, our leading story once more, the once-secretive principality of Zandar has broken its long-held policy of secrecy by putting on an exhibit to its long and storied history." The reporter on the TV stated. "The centrepiece of which will be the fabled Stone of Zandar, a precious gem that was discovered by the legendary knight Sir Ivan of Zandar!"

"That's an Energem!" Fury yelled as he saw it. "The Rangers...they have the Gold Energem!"

He knew the limitations he now had. While he had secured the Ptera Zord and brought it under his control, he was limited on what he could actually do with it. Any time he powered it up, it all but destroyed him to do so! If he could secure the Energem, then the Ptera Zord would truly be his!

Back in the Dino Lab, the Rangers were watching the exact same show, hoping that their enemies were watching it too. While counter-intelligence had been a part of warfare almost as long as the edged blade, there was also the small margin of doubt as to whether or not the enemy caught their broadcast.

"According to Curio this is Poisandra's favourite show." Chase commented.

"I just hope no one in Zandar has cable." Kendall remarked. "Something tells me the Royal family would be pretty pissed if they found out...

"No way, no FUCKING WAY!" Shelby yelled as she stormed into the room. She was wearing a truly hideous dress that looked like it was custom designed to make whoever was wearing it look ridiculous. "NO FUCKING way!"

"Shelby, you look like...cotton candy." Koda said, trying to find the best way he could to describe it. Apparently it didn't help matters at all.

"I look ridiculous, I can't breathe in this corset, I feel like my feet are being chomped on by alligators...I will NOT pretend to be some whiney pretentious princess!"

"Pretend?" Chase chuckled. Unfortunately Shelby heard him, and launched a high-heel in his direction catching him squarely between the eyes!

"No way, no FUCKING way!" Shelby stated.

"Shelby, we discussed this, it has to be you." Kendall stated.

"Because I'm a girl?" She asked.

"No, because I HAVE to be the limo driver since no one else has a limo licence!" Kendall reminded her.

"Wait, you have a limo licence?" Chase asked.

"I...had to pay for university somehow!" Kendall replied darkly, looking to Shelby. She smirked as she saw the elevator doors opening. "Besides, I think you're going to change your mind pretty soon."

"I doubt it." Shelby muttered. Just then though, Tyler arrived by her side, wearing a military dress uniform. He looked...well...she couldn't really describe how he looked, but that was largely because she was barely able to breathe at that exact moment!

"Hey guys, isn't this awesome!" Tyler chimed in cheerfully, completely getting into the part. He didn't honestly have any clue where Zandar was, or anything about it, but being asked to play the Hereditary Prince, the man that would one day rule the Principality he had never even heard of...well...that was kind of cool!

"Uh...you look...wow!" Shelby stammered. "OK, I'll do it."

"I figured you would." Kendall replied. She handed Shelby a necklace bearing the Stone of Zandar. "Alright, the rest of you get into position. I need to take the 'Royal Couple' for a little drive so we arrive in good time."

Later in the day, there was a huge crowd outside the museum. They normally got this kind of crowd every year at their charity drive, the "Fossil Fun Day", but other than that, they rarely got this kind of crowd. Of course, none of this was down to any real interest in the museum, or even the exhibits.

"Zandar?" One of the crowd asked. "Damned if I even know where that is, but apparently some prince or something is going to show up."

Julian took up his position in the crowd. He planked himself down on a rock just outside the museum, hoping to get some inspiration for some sketches. The rest of the corwd though had their cell phones out and were hoping to catch some impromptu photos of the royal couple.

In the limo, Tyler and Shelby were fidgeting nervously. They knew they'd have to put on the performance of their lives to convince people they were a royal couple. Neither of them had any idea where Zandar even was, never mind anything about the royal family.

"Tyler, who are you?" Kendall asked through the viewing hatch.

"I'm Prince Phillipe II of Zandar." He responded.

"The THIRD!" Kendall reminded him. "Phillipe II is about 64 years old!"

"Alright, alright, I'm Phillipe III!" He replied.

"Details, the devil is in the details!" Kendall reminded him. Tyler just sighed.

"What difference does it make?" Tyler asked her. "Apparently his dad didn't have the imagination to come up with another name."

"It makes ALL the difference!" Kendall told him. "Edward I of England was called the 'Hammer of the Scots' and considered one of the finest tacticians the country has ever seen!" She told him. "His son Edward II however was regularly called 'King Ted' because of his habit of talking about his battle strategies with his teddy bear!"

"Right...so I'm Phillipe III." Tyler responded. He looked to Shelby, who was tugging uncomfortably at her dress. "So how are you holding up?"

"I'll tell you when I can breathe." She muttered. Tyler just looked to her.

"Listen...that thing with Julian..."

"Tyler..."

"Please, let me finish." Tyler begged her. "I know you have a past. I know you had people in your life before I got here, and I guess...I guess I should have known that you'd have friends before I got into town."

"Tyler, Julian is a friend, nothing more." Shelby assured him.

"I know, and I get that now, but..." Tyler took a deep breath as he prepared to say it. "I can't say I've never had girlfriends before, but this is the first time I was scared someone would take her away."

"What are you trying to say?" Shelby asked.

"I...I guess..." He started to stammer.

"We're here." Kendall told them, pulling up to the kerb outside the museum. "It's time for the show."

The limo pulled up and Kendall got out, moving around to their door. Tyler and Shelby got out, and started to walk down a red carpet, while being blinded by camera flashes.

"Hey, how about a kiss?" Someone called out. Before Tyler even had a chance to think about it, Shelby had kissed him on the cheek.

As they were walking, Shelby noticed Julian in the crowd. She released Tyler's arm and started making her way towards him.

"This isn't in the plan." Riley whispered through his radio. "What is she doing?"

Shelby made a point of ensuring Julian didn't see her face, but ripped a sketch from his pad.

"This is extraordinary...I simply must have it for...the castle!" She put down in the fakest voice she could imagine, hoping Julian wouldn't recognise her.

"Yes, and this one..." Tyler said, ripping off another page. "For...the Summer Palace!"

Julian had no idea what was going on. He had never even heard of Zandar, never mind their royal family, and yet the Prince and Princess had just walked over to him and took a couple of his portraits! Before he knew what was happening, he was being mugged by reporters all wanting to know who he was and where he had trained! He was an artist with a royal endorsement, and that was huge news!

They got to the podium up at the museum entrance, while everyone continued to snap pictures. For a few uncomfortable seconds, Tyler just stood there.

"Phillipe." Chase whispered. "Speech!"

It was only then Tyler remembered that everyone believed he really was this Prince guy. The Rangers had presumed Fury would have attacked by now! He didn't have any idea what to say...hell, he had no idea who this Phillipe guy even was why the hell would he know what he would talk about? He looked to the banner behind him and saw a knight...and something clicked. He remembered something Riley was talking about.

"It was 800 years ago, when a brave knight...sir Ivan...was escorting Prince..."

There was an awkward pause. Tyler had absolutely no idea what the Prince was called. He could see everyone staring at him.

"...HIM!" He said, pointing to the poster. "From a vile, evil, monstrous..."

That was when Fury launched his attack. He sliced through the banner behind Tyler and strode trough it as people started to scream and run in terror.

"I'll have that!" He barked as he grabbed the necklace, kicking Shelby into the crowd. Be threw Tyler away, before staring at the gem in his hand.

"AT LAST!" He roared. "You're finished Rangers!"

With that, he leapt high into the air, just as the Ptera Zord swooped into view, landing inside.

"Wait for it, wait for it..." Tyler muttered, before there was a massive explosion. The Ptera Zord went one direction, slamming into a mountain, but Fury went another, heading for some wasteland just outside the city. "YES! It worked! Come on guys!"

Just outside the city, Fury was struggling to get back to his feet. The Rangers had tricked him! He was sure they had the Gold Energem, but instead of that, they had slipped him...well...he wasn't sure WHAT they had given him, all he knew was that instead of powering the Ptera Zord, all it had done was blow him and the Zord to hell!

"It's over Fury!" Tyler yelled as the Rangers arrived, just as he hauled his carcass out of the crater left when he hit the ground. "Give us the Dino Charger!"

"If you could take it, you wouldn't be asking for it!" Fury growled as dozens of viviks arrived on the scene. "TAKE IT IF YOU CAN!"

"We'll deal with these jokers." Chase told Tyler, powering up into Dino Steel mode. "Take the Para Chopper...cut him down!"

Tyler ran at Fury, opening fire with the Para Chopper as he powered up into Dino Steel mode. He had a score to settle, and by the end of the day...he was determined it would be settled!

Kendall limped and skipped into the Dino Lab, moving as quickly as her injury would allow, hoping to get to the "mission control" position as quickly as possible. As she got there, she saw the smouldering wreckage of the Ptera Zord lodged in the side of a mountain.

"I guess they didn't need the Dino Stretch charger after all." She stated, almost disappointed that her creation hadn't had the chance to see the light of day. "Tyler, you have to finish Fury! You need to get that Ptera Charger!"

"I'm working on it!" Tyler yelled, smashing Fury into the ground with his Tyranno Fist. He stood over him, combining his weapon with Chase's, and holding it over him. "Give it up Fury! Give me the Dino Charger or you're finished!"

Fury was lying on the ground, all but completely spent. Between the explosion and Tyler's frenzied assault, he was all but finished anyway! He looked to his hand, which was clutching the Dino Charger for dear life. Tyler saw this and stomped on his wrist, forcing him to open his hand, revealing it.

Tyler was about to reach down, about to take the Ptera Charger, but something echoed in his mind. Something he couldn't ignore.

"What did you do to my father?" Tyler growled at him.

"What does it matter?" Fury asked him. Tyler smashed his weapon across Fury's face.

"What did you do to my father?" Tyler roared angrily. By now he was in a full-blown psychosis and was only just short of losing control completely. "TELL ME!"

Before Fury could answer though, the Ptera Charger started to glow and the energy within Fury started to erupt. There was a blast that threw Tyler several feet, but far from an attack, it seemed more like it was Fury being attacked! He clutched at his chest, almost like he was trying to stop something breaking free.

"NO NOT NOW!" He screamed. "I am in control! I AM IN CONTROL!"

By the time he was able to even stand; the Rangers had finished with the viviks and were standing united before him. He knew when he was beaten. He still had control of the Ptera Zord, and that meant he could try again once he had charged up the Ptera Charger.

"This isn't the end Rangers!" He yelled as he disappeared.

Later in the day, the Rangers were clearing up after the lunch rush. The museum now had a standing staff, but the downside was since the Rangers could rarely be spared for the busy periods, about 90 plus percent of their duties was cleaning up after the busy periods while the staff that actually worked them were off at school or at home. Shelby was mopping the floor when she saw someone coming in.

"London?" Julian asked. "They really want to see my work in London? And New York?" He said with a massive grin on his face. "Yeah, of COURSE I'll sign!"

He hung up as he looked to Shelby.

"You're never going to believe this, an agent has signed me!" He told her. "The Princess of Zandar endorsed my work...now my phone won't stop ringing!"

"Julian, that's amazing!" Shelby gushed as she hugged him. She looked aside, seeing Tyler out the corner of her eye, scrubbing the grill. She parted from Julian. "Um...that's great!"

"It really is, I can't begin to tell you how often I've dreamed something like this would happen." He told her "I'm going to New York, then to London! I've never even left the state before!"

"You deserve it." Shelby told him. "Good luck."

With that, he turned and left the restaurant, leaving Shelby to finish up her cleaning.

Meanwhile, on almost the opposite side of the planet, a young man was laying on a sun lounger, just at the edge of his pool, while a servant fanned him to stop him feeling too hot. Another servant handed him a mimosa. His father came over, striding purposefully towards him.

"I am trying for an even tan." Phillipe stated. His father just threw a newspaper into his chest.

"I just thought you might like to see how your gift to Anton Mercer worked out." He said gruffly. Phillipe opened the paper, staring at the front page.

"Prince and Princess of Zandar?" He asked. He wasn't married, hell, he hadn't even started courting! And yet some supermarket tabloid was declaring he was married!

He stared at the photograph, and saw a photograph of two people he couldn't even begin to identify! He read the story beneath the photograph.

"It appears you and your bride personally endorsed the exhibit!" His father stated.

Phillipe was completely livid as he saw this! Despite his father's objections, he had given heirlooms to Anton in good faith! He had donated treasures that marked some of the highest accomplishments in his nation's history, some of their greatest moments of bravery and triumph...and this was how he was being repaid? To have his name besmirched by some imposter? To have his nation's greatest accomplishments turned into a joke? To see this was an insult worse than the movie Braveheart was to Scottish history! He threw the newspaper aside and got to his feet.

"Prepare the jet!" He snapped at one of his servants. "I'm going to get back what belongs to me!"

 **A/N:** Just for the record...I do not strictly speaking HATE Breaveheart. As an action movie in and of itself it is a good movie. My only objection is because as a Scot and knowing the actual story of William Wallace, I do find it something of an insult to a pivotal period in my country's history. I wanted to reflect that outrage in Phillipe's reaction to seeing how his culture and history were misrepresented in what happened.


	17. Koda's Training

The next morning, Kendall brought the others into the lab. Tyler was the first in the door. He stood aside, holding the door open for the others.

"Wow, how chivalrous." Shelby complimented him, coming in next. The others all filed in after her. Chase and Riley were carrying large paper bags full of food.

"Well maybe it'd be a little MORE chivalrous if he'd actually agreed to carry some of this." He remarked with a little chuckle. "I know half the museum is dedicated to this stupid knight exhibit, but that doesn't mean you have to start pretending to be one."

"Chase, it's not stupid, it was a fascinating culture and mindset." Riley told him.

"Oh right, I forgot, you're a Sir Ivan fanboy." Chase sighed.

"Well we have a lot of work to do to get this ready for opening at lunch time." Kendall responded as they looked at the exhibit before them. Although technically the exhibit was meant to begin the day before, they hadn't really bothered to take much care setting up the displays, more or less putting stuff anywhere just to get it out of the packing cases. They had predicted the attack, and more importantly the fact no one would be hanging around after that attack. As a result, they had announced postponing the beginning of the exhibit, giving them a chance to tweak the display. "I say we get breakfast out of the way, and then we get started. I'll go and get Koda."

"Oh, no need Ms Morgan, here he comes." Shelby told her. Koda was coming through the museum at that moment, carrying a large sports bag. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Koda, good, we were just going to..."

"Can't stop, have to get to training." Koda told her.

"Koda, we're not training today, we're setting up the exhibit." Kendall reminded him.

"Not Ranger training, wrestling training! First day!" Koda responded with a huge, childish grin. "Be back later!"

Kendall just looked completely confused. The others just looked slightly uncomfortable as he said this. They'd been kind of busy the previous day; no one had gotten a chance to tell Kendall about Koda's decision to start training as a wrestler following the show. She just furrowed her brows.

"Did he just say wrestling training?" Kendall asked.

"Um...yeah, we meant to talk to you about that." Chase interjected.

"Riley, you've got the floor plan for the proposed exhibit. The rest of you have breakfast and make a start." Kendall told them. "Chase, can we have a little word in private for a moment?"

This wasn't exactly a new thing for the Rangers to see. When Kendall wasn't happy and she wanted to talk to them about something serious, she would take them into a quiet place. It was the equivalent of being taken to the headmaster's office.

"She looked pissed!" Riley said, sucking his teeth. "I have a feeling we're going to be two men down for a while."

"It's all a bit of an overreaction if you ask me." Shelby replied, repeating her assessment. "Koda is an adult. Surely he can make his own decisions."

"You are talking about the same Koda who murdered your last cell phone with a log right?" Riley asked her. "Look, I don't claim to know much about wrestling, but I know enough to know it is dangerous. She's probably just worried about him being hurt between missions and not being able to help when we need him."

"Look, we wanted him to get out of the museum, and in case I'm very much mistaken, he has left the museum." Shelby pointed out.

"Yeah, on one of the busiest shifts we've had in ages." Tyler pointed out. Shelby just looked to them both.

"And you don't think he'd deserve it?" She asked. "When was the last time either of you remember him having a day off?"

They were about to answer, but a thought interrupted them...they actually couldn't remember Koda ever having a day off! He lived in the museum, and he really didn't have much to do outside of the museum. Generally he ended up helping out doing jobs around the museum. Even Kendall, who spent most days at the university occasionally, took the day off.

"I guess...he kind of doesn't." Tyler answered. "It kind of sucks we won't have his help setting this up, but I guess he is kind of entitled to a day off."

"I suppose I never thought about it that way. We have kind of taken Koda for granted with all the stuff he does around here." Riley agreed. "I suppose it would kill us to do this ONE exhibit without him."

"The sooner we start the sooner we finish." Tyler sighed. "But...after breakfast."

"You like your waffles while they're hot too?" Riley asked. "Or is it since the last time we left our snacks unattended, Shelby ended up finishing them without us?"

"HEY!" Shelby protested, before they started on their breakfast.

Meanwhile, on a private jet, heading over the ocean, on a direct route to Amber Beach, Prince Phillipe was sitting, speaking on his phone. His personal staff could tell by his expression his temper hadn't subsided in the slightest. He had his computer in front of him, still tracking pictures of the news stories that were still coming out of Amber Beach. He continued to stare at the picture of "Prince Phillipe" and his "Bride". While the imposter looked nothing like him, people had been taken in. He had long argued with his father about his nation's policy of non-involvement with the world not only deprived them of knowing of their great deeds and the glory of their past, but left them open to misinterpretation. People often had a habit of filling in the blanks when they didn't know the truth. Some people saw the secrecy of Zandar as romantic, others as cold and arrogant, others...others wondered what they had to hide! The upshot was that people came up with rumours, stories and half-truths...sometimes even blatant lies about his beloved home, and there was no one out in the world to stop them. It was little wonder people would mistake this imposter for a Prince. They'd never even seen a Zandarian, never mind the Prince. If some guy turned up in a fancy outfit and proclaimed himself the Prince, who were they to doubt him?

"What do you mean he's out of communication range? Tell him Prince Phillipe demands to speak to him IMMEDIATELY!" He barked down the phone.

"I keep telling you sir, he's in Africa, and we don't have any communications relays out there. He's hoping to set one up while they're out there." She told him. "If you could leave a message..."

"I will NOT leave a message so that you can give some watered down, diplomatic version of my outrage to your employer!" He snapped in response. "My words are for Dr Anton Mercer and no one else!"

He slammed down the phone, at which one of his security personnel arrived.

"The arrangements have been made. The two vehicles you requested will be waiting at the airport." He told the Prince. "I have also arranged for weapons..."

"There will be no need for weapons." Phillipe put down flatly. The guard just looked at him a little confused by this assessment.

"No weapons?" He asked. "Your Highness, perhaps you are unaware, in the United States..."

"I am well aware of their Second Amendment!" Phillipe interrupted him. "When I go to another nation, I make a point of learning something of their ways!"

"But sir..."

"We are going to reclaim my property! The last thing I intend to do is make us seem like brutish invaders intending to cause trouble!" Phillipe continued. "Just because they disrespected and mocked us does not mean we should do the same."

He handed him a printout from his computer.

"In the meantime if you want to do something useful, find this man." Phillipe instructed him.

"I'll get right on it." He answered, heading into another compartment, leaving Phillipe to continue to read all the reports on his imposter in Amber Beach.

Back at the museum, Chase was worried. He had heard lectures from Kendall before, by now most of them went in one ear and out the other. He had learned that she didn't have much of a filter when she was frustrated, and it was best to just weather the storm when she was annoyed. However, this time, she was worryingly quiet. That was when he knew it was serious. She took off her glasses and started stroking her eyes...a headache...great that meant it was REALLY serious.

"Ken...uh...Ms Morgan..." He started to say, opting to use her surname in the hopes of not angering her any further.

"Just explain one thing to me." Kendall sighed. "What part of 'Take Koda to a wrestling show, it'll cheer him up' translates into 'Go ahead and sign him up for a career that could get him crippled or killed'?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea; Koda approached that guy on his own!" Chase protested.

"And you did nothing to stop him? To talk him out of it?" Kendall asked him.

"I'm on your side, I don't think it's a good idea, but it's not like I can TELL the big guy what to do." Chase replied. "I did say something, but...maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world?"

"Chase, do you know how many people have been seriously hurt wresting?" She asked. "The Dynamite Kid is in a wheelchair! Darren Drosdov can't feel a thing below his neck! Repeated brain injuries were probably what caused Chris Benoit..."

"Wait...how do you know so much about...?" He asked. "Those subscriptions weren't for Koda were they? You're a closet wrestling nerd aren't you?" The fact Kendall fell silent for a moment was very telling. He was sure if she wasn't already a little red in anger, he'd probably notice a blush.

"The point is, Koda has responsibilities here, responsibilities he won't be able to fulfil he ends up crippled!" She told him.

"And I agree with you! I was one of the ones that tried to talk him out of it!" Chase told her. This caused a worrying pause.

"One of?" Kendall asked. "So someone encouraged him?"

"Ah...well..." He started to stammer out.

"Who?" Kendall asked bluntly.

"Well...Shelby might have..." Kendall went to the door and opened it.

"SHELBY!" Kendall yelled in a surprisingly loud voice, one that scared even Chase! It was almost impossible to think someone of her size would be capable of generating that kind of volume. "GET IN HERE!"

"Look, Ms Morgan..." Chase started to say, but Kendall just grabbed him and shoved him roughly out the door. He almost hit Shelby as he was launched out the room. Shelby came into Kendall's office, and stood with her arms crossed defiantly.

"You summoned me?" Shelby asked grumpily, being more than a little put out by the manner in which she had been called into the office. She and Kendall had turned a corner in their relationship, but that didn't mean that there weren't still moments of butting heads. Shelby still wouldn't have appreciated being summoned by anyone like that.

"What the HELL Shelby?" Kendall asked her. "You actually ENCOURAGED Koda in this insanity?"

"We wanted him to get out of the museum, and in case I'm wrong, he's out of the museum isn't he?" Shelby asked.

"So you couldn't find anything more dangerous for him to do? Like signing up to become a testing target at the gun range? Or a crash test dummy?" Kendall asked her. "Are you trying to get him killed?"

"No, of course not." Shelby responded. "But he hardly ever leaves the museum! His only friend outside the museum is an eight year old that moved out of town a couple of months ago."

"He isn't accustomed to our time." Kendall reminded her. "He doesn't understand things that people need to know to survive in this world..."

"And is he really going to learn them in a cave?" Shelby asked her in response. Kendall just sighed.

"Look, you don't understand, I was heading up the research division that was studying him. I was there when he defrosted." Kendall told her. "We spent half the night chasing him around New York. I had to talk down a frightened, lost cave man who didn't even understand anything I was saying while appeasing two police officers whose cruiser he'd totalled! Do you know what that's like?"

"I know you care about him Ms Morgan, no one disputes that." Shelby assured her. "But maybe you're a little...clingy?"

"Clingy?" Kendall asked indignantly. "I'm just trying to teach Koda what he needs to know before he can make a life for himself in the real world."

"But how much can you really teach him in here?" Shelby asked her. "You can teach him to speak, you can teach him about television and cell phones and money...but how does that prepare him for what people will treat him like? How will it prepare him for what to do if...a store owner tries to rip him off or if he...wants to learn to drive?"

"I have been acting out social situations with him, and if he does want to learn to drive I'm more than capable of making a simulator that'll prepare him for lessons on real roads." Kendall shot back.

"What about friends? Maybe even girls?" Shelby asked her. "We're all his friends and we're going to be around as long as possible, but can you guarantee Chase won't go home to New Zealand one day? Or I won't go to college? Maybe Tyler will find his dad and move home with him." Shelby continued. "I'll admit wrestling wouldn't be my first choice, but he's bound to meet people through that right?"

"He's got responsibilities here." Kendall reiterated. "He's got...his Ranger duties...and his work at the museum..."

"He's probably the most loyal of all of us; he'll always be there when we need him for Ranger stuff." Shelby assured her. "As for the museum...he LIVES here, he works even when no one is around! You easily get the work of three employees out of him. Would it be a tragedy if you only got the work of two?"

"He could get..."

"He could get hurt, but he could do that crossing the street, or in battle...or here! How many times has shit blown up in here?" Shelby protested. Kendall was trying to find an answer, but she was struggling to find any more answers.

"I have a speech to prepare." She replied coldly. "I'll talk about it with Koda."

"You'll try to brow beat him into doing what you want, like he does with everything else you mean." Shelby snorted. Kendall looked completely taken aback by this. Shelby relaxed a little, trying to bring it down. "Look, you and Koda have a...unique...relationship, I get that. Ever since he woke up, he's relied on you to know what's best for him and to take care of him, and you...you've always felt responsible for him because you're the one that de-frosted him."

"I...I..." Kendall stammered, trying to fire back, but there was only one problem with doing so. Shelby was right on the money. Kendall did feel responsible for Koda's welfare. She was the one he had reached out to first. She was the first face he had seen when he de-frosted, and she was the one that calmed him and took him to a safe place. She had taken care of him from the moment he came into this strange new world. Shelby smiled at her.

"You obviously care about him, nobody doubts that." Shelby told her. "But you've taught him all this so that he can start making his own decisions about his life. Maybe it's about time you let him make one."

"There's still work to be done." Kendall said quietly. "I need to work on this speech."

Shelby just nodded and left the office, going back to work. As she left though, she got a little smirk on her face. She knew Kendall hated admitting when she was wrong, but leaving her unable to answer was the next best thing.

Meanwhile at the airport, the private jet had landed, and been pulled up near a hangar. A black limousine and two large, black SUVs were waiting. The limousine had the royal crest of Zandar emblazoned on the door, and the national flag on the two front corners. The SUVs had been rented, but the Prince had seen fit to have his limo flown over. Phillip and his security team all disembarked. It was a historic moment, one that would never be caught on camera for the ages. Prince Phillipe was the first member of the Royal Family to set foot on American soil. He just looked around, straightening his suit as he was approached by a couple of men carrying a large, locked metal case.

"Welcome to The United States Your Highness." One of them opened the case, exposing rows of automatic pistols. "These have already been cleared by security..."

"They will not be necessary." Phillipe said, refusing the guns. "Even though this country has insulted my people, I refuse for our first visit to be seen as an act of aggression. I merely want what belongs to me returned."

With that, he got into the limo, along with three of his security personnel. The rest went into the SUVs. They all pulled out, heading for the museum. As they left, Fury stepped out of the shadows and smiled. When he'd heard that the story of the 'Prince' had reached Zandar, he thought that it would be a good idea to see how the news was received in Zandar. As he predicted, the news had not gone down well with the true Prince.

"That's right, Your Highness, go and get what belongs to you." Fury chuckled. "Doing so will practically deliver it right into my lap. With the power of the Energem, the Ptera Zord will be mine for good!"


	18. The Prince Has Spoken

Koda was half-walking, half-limping home after his first ever training session at the Amber Beach Gym. He hadn't really been shown much, though he was already sure he was unlikely to be shown some of the most spectacular moves in the first day. Instead, he'd spent most of it in a harsh aerobics drill. Running, push-ups, sit-ups...for a couple of hours they worked non-stop on cardio. He'd kept up well, it was well within his reach, but as soon as everything else started, he could understand why.

For half an hour after that, they did gymnastics drills, back rolls, side rolls, forward rolls, all stuff Koda was more than capable of doing, but they did it over and over and over...the fact was that most people were more than capable of doing a cartwheel, what really tested the resilience of their body was if they could do five, ten, fifteen in a row! Koda was more than used to working out, but even he had to think it was pretty hard going. Then, as a newcomer, came the next thing...bumping!

Bumping was an essential part of the business. It was the technical term for how to fall and land correctly. While in most martial arts the point of learning to fall was learning to roll with or maintain momentum in order to take the majority of the force out of a throw, in wrestling there was a different mentality. They needed to make it look like someone HAD been thrown, and HAD landed hard, while limiting injury, and that was where bumping came in. In short, the idea was to spread out the body and land on as large an area as possible, spreading the load over as much of the body as possible. The most common bump, the back bump, was a case of kicking up the legs, throwing one's shoulders back, and spreading out the arms, landing across the coxes, back and shoulders, with the arms outspread, the palms of the hands turned downwards, hitting the mat hard all at the same time...all while remembering to keep the chin tucked into the chest to prevent smashing the back of the head into the floor! That was a painful lesson Koda learned after the first four or five attempts.

All in, he had enjoyed it though. Everyone there was enthusiastic, and eager to learn. There were people from all over the city there all with the same dream as him, of ending up in the ring one day. As well as that, there were established performers there, outwith the class, just there to work out and prepare for shows. He recognised a few of them, most notably his idol, "The Deer Hunter" Jack Malone. He was there, keeping to himself, just whiling away his time, keeping himself in shape for his next performance.

As he walked along the road, heading for home, he couldn't wait to tell the others about his first day. His thoughts were interrupted however as he heard a loud, blaring horn. He was barely able to jump out of the way as a black SUV almost ran him over, followed by a limo, and another black SUV. He just glared at them angrily.

"WALKING HERE!" He roared. It was only then he could see they were heading for the museum. "What happening?"

At the museum, there was quite a crowd gathered for the exhibition. It was a testament to the curiosity of the town about the secretive nation of Zandar that they had come back following the attack of the Ptera Zord the last time the exhibit had tried to open. A girl with straight brown hair, wearing black cargo pants and a green t-shirt rolled up on a skateboard rolled up on a skateboard, kicking it up into her hands just before she got into the door. She looked around finding Chase standing with the others. She smiled as she approached him. Chase only just noticed her as she came across, and suddenly remembered...the pizza parlour! The girl that had given him her number!

"Alice!" He rushed out. "I am so..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I watch the news, I know you've been busy." She replied. Chase suddenly looked worried as the others glared at him. He shook his head. He hadn't told her anything. "That attack here? The monster?"

"Oh...yeah that!" Chase said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, a lot of cleaning up to do after that. This town right?"

"Yeah, this town." She agreed. "So, this is the exhibit opening for real?"

"Well yes it is." He answered. "So...how would you like a personal guided tour from a certain kiwi?"

"Let me paint you a picture." She chuckled, taking him by the arm and walking away. Chase looked back to the others.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He told them as they walked away. Riley, Tyler and Shelby all just looked at each other.

"That...that just happened right?" Riley asked.

"God made TWO of them?" Shelby and Tyler chorused together. They were brought back to attention by a round of applause as Kendall stepped out onto the stage, facing the assembled crowd, which included a number of local press. She took a deep breath.

"Zandar is one of the world's smallest sovereign nations, but it is by no means insignificant. It has a long and storied history of bravery, courage and pride. They have contributed significantly in a number of the major world events, including World War II, when Prince William IV acted as an allied spy within the Nazi army, providing valuable intelligence which ultimately led to the capture of the Enigma device."

There was a murmur about this. People had heard about this at least, the capture of the Enigma device had all but ended the war. Once the device had been studied at Bletchley Park in the United Kingdom and the Enigma Code broken, the allies were able to decrypt encoded messages and predict Nazi attacks. A war that was expected to last at least another decade came to an end years early saving millions of lives. Not many knew Zandar even had a place in the war, never mind that one of their people was instrumental in its end.

"This exhibit, filled with artefacts kindly donated by the current heir to the throne, Prince Phillipe III of Zandar, stands as a testament to the bravery and strength of the people of Zandar." Kendall continued. "The centrepiece, which is on display only for today for security purposes, is this, the Stone of Zandar."

This was a complete lie. No one indicated any length of time it had to be on display. With choice, she wouldn't display it at all, keeping it locked securely in the lab downstairs, but since they had already advertised it in the previous exhibit, the one designed to draw Fury out of hiding; they knew people would expect to see it. The Rangers were all standing a little way off, trying to look casual, but ready in case Fury tried again to secure it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll be a lot more at ease when this is over and we can get the Energem under lock and key." Tyler murmured. They all nodded in agreement.

Kendall gestured to a display case, holding the gem.

"800 years ago, the legendary knight, Sir Ivan of Zandar was escorting Prince Collin through the nation on a diplomatic mission..."

"Diplomatic mission?" Shelby asked, looking to Riley. "I thought you said he was like ten or something."

"Even without being a royal, people were seen as an adult much earlier back then. Most were already drilled as infantry by the age of 12." He told her. "Anything his father couldn't handle, but was too important to trust a simple courier with; Collin would have been expected to do."

"People were in the army at 12?" Tyler asked. "Man, that was harsh!"

"As they returned from their neighbouring nation with documents for the sitting Prince, they stopped for a drink to refresh themselves. There, it is said that Sir Ivan found the stone sitting in the creek. They were then attacked by a mystery assailant." Kendall continued the story. "From accounts written in Prince Collin's personal archives afterwards, Sir Ivan fought bravely to defend him, but the account is incomplete as the Prince himself lost consciousness. All that is known is that once he awoke, the assailant and Sir Ivan had mysteriously vanished, and the Prince had the stone in his hand. He named the Stone after his homeland in Sir Ivan's honour."

Everyone was enthralled by the story...no one noticed the motorcade pulling up outside, or the large squadron of men in dark suits walking intently towards the museum, Prince Phillipe at their head.

She gestured to the treasures behind her.

"And now, for the first time in known history, the whole world is being allowed to see the artefacts that demonstrate the strength and nobility of a great nation, the Principality of Zandar." She declared. "Thank you, and enjoy the exhibit."

There was a round of applause as she finished her speech, but as Tyler and Riley parted the ropes, opening the wing dedicated to the exhibit, the doors flew open, and numerous men in black suits and wearing sunglasses poured in, sweeping into the area. At the forefront was a man wearing a different, and significantly more expensive suit. He looked around the museum, his face flashing a distinct shade of red. It didn't take a genius to see he was angry about something.

"Take it all!" He declared. The men in suits approached the displays, starting to take all the exhibits off the stands and pack them into cases. The Rangers would have acted, but the whole scene was so bizarre they didn't know what to do. If it was a robbery, it was sure as hell the flashiest robbery in living history, who the hell took a limo to a museum heist?

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Chase called out as he and Alice came out of the wing, grabbing one of the men as he took a sword off a display. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The man didn't reply, Phillipe just shoved Chase away roughly. Koda arrived in the museum in time to see the start of the ruckus.

"Stand aside; this is none of your concern." Phillipe stated. "If I'm going to talk to anyone, it will be..."

"Excuse me, I'm the museum curator!" Kendall stated, confronting him. "What the HELL is going on here?"

"This exhibit is closed!" Phillipe declared abruptly. "I'm here to retrieve what belongs to me!"

"But that doesn't make sense; these belong to the royal fam..." Riley started to say, before looking the man up and down. He was wearing a suit that cost more than most people he had met were ever likely to earn in a year. Hell, even Anton the few times he'd met him didn't dress like that. He came in a limo with a bunch of security guys...looking to that limo he saw a royal crest. "Ohhhhhhh!"

"Starting to get the picture are we?" Phillipe snorted sarcastically. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Prince Phillipe III of Zandar...the REAL Prince, not like the imposter that's been running around..."

His words tailed off as he looked up, seeing Tyler and Shelby standing before him. He was still holding a picture taken from a news feed. There was no denying it was them.

"Wait...this is you two isn't it?" He asked. "Well, it's amazing anyone confused you for a Royal couple."

"Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?" Shelby yelled at him.

"Well for one thing, I am not currently courting, but if I was I would be looking a little higher on the social ladder." He said dryly. Shelby had to rein herself in. As much as she wanted to beat the living crap out of Phillipe for that remark, she was painfully aware of the security staff. They weren't worried they'd be able to defeat them, they'd faced worse odds several times...but then beating up Viviks was unlikely to cause an international incident. Phillipe then rounded on Tyler. "As for you..."

He held up the picture of Tyler's photograph, pointing to it.

"THAT is a BRITISH dress military uniform!" He stated. "THAT is a Victoria Cross, THAT is a Legion D'Honour, THAT is Orden de Calatrava, and THAT is a Congressional Medal of Honour!"

Kendall just sighed. They came up with the plan so rapidly, they were on a tight time scale. Normally she'd have observed every detail meticulously, but when they had only a couple of hours to prepare, she had relied on the fact Fury would be as ignorant of Zandar's customs as the average citizen of Amber Beach. They'd rented a copy of the uniform Prince William of Britain had worn on his wedding day from a local costume shop, and Riley had hurriedly made up copies of the first few medals that came to mind. The result was not only was the uniform wrong for the Zandarian military, but he had four medals from four completely different nations!

"If you really MUST insult a nation, at least get the details right." Phillipe replied, thrusting the picture into Tyler's chest. That was when Koda interjected. He placed himself between them.

"Hey, Jackass!" Alice yelled at him. "How do we know YOU'RE not just pretending to be the Prince? Do you have some form of ID or something?"

Phillipe just walked over, pulling out his wallet. He slapped a note into her hand. It was a twenty Zandarian dollar note. Right there, printed right on it was his picture.

"Is that identification enough for you?" He asked as he gestured to his men to continue packing up the treasures.

"Please, we mean no...disrespect." Koda said, addressing the Prince. Phillipe just looked to him, and then to Kendall.

"Do you know this man?" He asked. She just nodded.

"He works here." She told him.

"What the hell is that smell?" Phillipe asked. Koda just sniffed himself.

"Sorry, just back from training...not shower yet." He told him. Phillipe just looked even less impressed.

"So what exactly would YOU know about respect?" He asked. "Filthy, smelly, unkept hair...were you born in a cave?"

"No, born on mammoth hunt." Koda replied, with absolutely no hint of irony whatsoever. The Rangers and Kendall all noticeably winced as he said this. "Mother not have time to make it back to cave."

Phillipe just looked to him in disgust. He didn't know, or even care much for ancient species, but he knew enough to know that mammoths hadn't existed for thousands of years! Was this man mocking him? Was this just another insult? Looking at the sincere and cheerful smile on Koda's face though, he wasn't so sure he meant any malice in his words. He just looked to Kendall.

"Is this man delusional or simply a moron?" He asked. Koda shoved the Prince roughly, dumping him on his ass a fair distance away, causing the security guards to round on him. The Rangers moved to aid Koda, but Kendall put herself between them, trying to calm things down before there was a very real problem.

"Guys, calm down!" She warned them. "He's a foreign dignitary! Do you really want to end up in the news for causing an international incident?"

Phillipe refused the help of one of his men, getting to his feet and straightening out his suit. He went to the display case, holding the Gold Energem, the Stone of Zandar.

"Open it." He barked at Kendall. "NOW!"

Kendall just sighed and came over, unlocking the case, opening the bulletproof glass case. Phillipe took it in his hands inspecting it.

"The bravery of the legendary knight, Sir Ivan of Zandar, made this stone a legend." He told them, looking to them in anger. "How DARE you insult me and my nation by aping our ways just for some...some...tacky publicity stunt?"

The Rangers understood now what the Prince was so angry about. He didn't know WHY they had Tyler impersonate him, and it wasn't as though they could explain it without revealing who they were. All things considered, it had to seem like a pretty cheap publicity stunt.

"Your Highness..."

"I have heard enough!" He interrupted Kendall. "I will speak to Anton Mercer myself when he finally answers his calls, but rest assured, if I see one more picture or hear one more word relating to my homeland from this museum, I will sue you, and this museum back into the stone age!"

With that, he put the Gold Energem into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Come, we're done here!" He announced to his security. With that, they filed out of the museum, taking the cases loaded with the treasures with them, loading them into the vehicles. The Rangers just watched as they loaded up.

"Ms Morgan, you have to stop him!" Shelby yelled. She looked to Kendall, who just watched wordlessly. "Ms Morgan...?"

"HOW exactly?" Kendall asked her. "The Treasures of Zandar are his property, they BELONG to him! We had them on loan, legally there's nothing I can do to stop him!"

The Rangers hated to admit it, but Kendall was right on that part. Without explaining the true value of the Stone, there really wasn't any way to stop Phillipe from taking it. Even if they did tell him who they were and what the stone really was, there was no guarantee he would even believe them, and then if he did...what would that mean for all of them?

"We'll just...have to figure something else out." Kendall told them as the motorcade pulled away, heading back to the airport.

"Uh...whatever you're planning on figuring out...you might want to do it fast." Tyler stated, pointing down the road. As the motorcade pulled away, Kendall could see what Tyler was talking about; the unmistakable form of a vivik could be seen disappearing into the bushes.

"Oh shit." She muttered. "Guys, you better follow them."

"Already on it!" Tyler said as they all ran for his jeep.


	19. Break Out

"Your Highness?" One of the security team asked. Phillipe had been completely silent since they had left the museum. The only female member of his staff leaned in. "Your Highness..."

"What is it Margaret?" He snapped.

"Your Highness, you've not said anything..."

"Believe me, when Dr Mercer finally sees fit to answer his phone I'll have plenty to say." He responded coldly. "I just don't want to spend any more time on this disrespectful rock than I need to."

Just then, there was a loud bang, and the Limo swerved harshly, throwing them around in the back. Phillipe braced himself as they came to a halt.

"What the devil is going on?" He demanded, coming out of the Limo. As he did so, he could hardly believe what he saw. There, in the road up ahead, there was a group of monsters waiting for them. Poisandra, Wrench, Curio and Fury were standing in the road up ahead, by the wreckage of one of the SUV that had been at the head of the motorcade. Fury's blade was smoking from the blow, which had all but chopped the vehicle in half.

"Who are you?" Phillipe demanded. "I DEMAND answers!"

"We're here for the Energem!" Fury growled. Phillipe just looked confused.

"The...the what?" He asked.

"The ENERGEM!" He repeated. Prince Phillipe had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. As security personnel crawled out of the wrecked SUV, and joined the rest of them, he just glared at Fury.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Phillipe told him. "Now, stand aside and let us leave in peace!"

"Not while you have what I want!" Fury told him. Phillipe was still fired up from the ruckus at the museum. He was riding on nothing but adrenaline and national pride. He had all but come to America with every intention of facing down the whole damned NATION if he needed to!

"I have no idea what you want, and frankly it doesn't concern me!" Phillipe answered. "Now move aside...or we WILL move you!"

"Your Highness...we aren't armed." Margaret whispered to him. Before they could say anything else, a legion of viviks flooded the area, attacking them in droves. They were soon fighting for their lives!

"Come on Tyler, step on it!" Chase stated.

"There are such things as speed limits!" Tyler reminded him.

"He's in a limo, not a Ferrari!" Chase protested.

"And I don't have diplomatic immunity!" Tyler reminded him. "If I get a ticket, it kind of sticks!"

"Guys, check it out!" Riley snapped as he pointed up ahead. On the road, the motorcade appeared to have been intercepted, and was being attacked by Fury and his goons. They could see Phillipe struggling with Fury.

"He has Energem!" Koda stated. "Must help!"

Phillipe fought for all he was worth, struggling with the bizarre creature before him. He was scared, terrified even, but he knew he had to fight with every breath in his body! As the Hereditary Prince of Zandar, he was the Commander in Chief of its military, and had trained for combat his whole life, but nothing had prepared him for this! He had a deep gash in his ribcage from where Fury had managed to catch him with his sword, and so he had concentrated his efforts on grappling, keeping the sword away from him where he could! Fury slammed him repeatedly into the Limo, but Phillipe simply refused to let go, knowing that as soon as he did, he would leave himself open to a lethal attack.

"Let GO you stubborn fool!" Fury roared. "Give me the Energem and this all ends!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Phillipe responded through gritted teeth.

"You...you really don't know do you?" Fury asked. "You fight so hard and yet you have no idea what you fight for? It's almost tragic!"

"FURY!" Koda roared as he leapt onto the trunk of the limo, before springing off it. He slammed a fist right into Fury's face, rattling his teeth and sending him sprawling away from the Prince. He stood between Phillipe and Fury, ready for action.

"You?" Phillipe asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving mean Prince!" Koda responded, rushing into the fray as Fury started to get to his feet. Phillipe could only watch as the Rangers fought with the monsters. His security team were well-trained, and well versed in unarmed combat, but they were no match for Fury and his forces. Phillipe had insisted they come into the city unarmed, but even with weapons he wasn't sure they would be able to hold out. His attention was brought back into focus when Koda was thrown into the limo right next to him.

"We handle, take Energem and run!" Koda told him.

"What the hell is everyone talking about?" Phillipe asked. "What exactly is an Energem?"

Koda grabbed Phillipe, and ran with him into the woods, quitting the battle. He hated leaving the others behind, but he knew the important thing was to keep the Gold Energem from Fury's grasp. If he managed to get it, he would be able to power the Ptera Zord indefinitely. It was crucial they kept it from him.

Phillipe's feet barely touched the ground as Koda manhandled him through the woods. He almost physically carried him the whole way as he bounded into the undergrowth. Once they were a fair distance from the battle, he dumped Phillipe face-first into the mud. Phillipe turned over, seeing him looking around and sniffing the air.

"We safe...for now." He stated.

"My staff..."

"Koda's friends will keep safe." He told Phillipe. The Prince just propped himself up against a tree.

"That thing...that monster...I've never seen anything like it." He stammered.

"Fury." Koda told him. "Want Energem. Must keep it away."

"Everyone keeps talking about this Energem, what is it?" Phillipe asked. Koda went into the Prince's breast pocket, pulling out the Stone of Zandar, putting it into his hand.

"Not just gem, Energem." Koda explained. "Full of power, power Fury use for bad things."

"I...I...had no idea." Phillipe responded. "So...that's why you helped us? Even after everything I've done? All the insults? You risked your lives to get this back?"

"No, help because right thing to do." Koda told him. "Everyone have good inside them, even mean Prince." Phillipe just smiled a little hearing this.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that." He remarked. Just then, he saw Fury coming through the bushes behind Koda. "LOOK OUT!"

He shoved Koda aside, just as Fury sent a power blast his way. He caught the blast full in the chest, being thrown harshly into a tree. They could both only watch as Fury stooped down, picking up the Energem.

"At LAST!" He roared in triumph, staring at it. "After 800 years it is finally mine!"

"800 years?" Phillipe asked. "You mean...you were the one who attacked Prince Collin?"

"I thought you looked familiar, yes, I attacked that spoiled brat!" Fury growled. "But I will not make the same mistake again, this time...I'll finish the job!"

As he prepared to strike Phillipe down, he was tackled by Koda. The Blue Ranger wrestled with him, struggling to keep him away.

"RUN!" Koda yelled to the Prince.

"But the stone..."

"Not matter if dead!" Koda put down bluntly. "RUN!"

Phillipe didn't like to admit it, but Koda had a point. Whatever was going on here, it was clear that none of the training he had done prepared him for it. He got up and started running, leaving Koda to face Fury alone. Once he was safely out of range though, he crouched down behind some cover to keep watching. He had no idea what this was all about, but he was determined to find out. Fury eventually managed to take Koda to the ground, kicking him roughly in the ribs, driving the air out of him to keep him there, just as Poisandra, Curio and Wrench arrived, carrying the cases from the motorcade.

"We did it! We've got the treasures!" Poisandra said gleefully.

"Trinkets and baubles, nothing of note." Fury snorted, holding up the Energem. "I have the true prize!"

"The Energem!" Poisandra gasped. "YOU got it?"

"And now I have it, I am in complete control of the Ptera Zord!" He reminded her. "Now I am invincible!"

He looked off into the distance, holding up the Energem.

"Ptera Zord! Arise!" He yelled. The air was split by a hellish screech as the Ptera Zord awakened and flew into view, coming over the horizon.

Back on the road, the Rangers were already aware that Poisandra and the others had fled the scene with the treasures, but it seemed everywhere they turned, more of Sledge's goons were turning up. Now, in addition to viviks, bizarre blue creatures carrying large spiked clubs were flooding into the area.

"Fury's not messing around this time." Chase stated as he narrowly avoided being flattened by a massive swing from a club that shattered the concrete right where he had been standing. "What the hell are these things?"

"Spikeballs?" Tyler suggested, hitting one with a flying kick, though it barely moved, while he bounced a fair distance away, barely able to keep his feet. "Well, their clubs have balls at the end...and they're spiky!"

"Whatever they are, we're clear now!" Riley pointed out, seeing the security team fleeing into the woods in search of the Prince. "I say we morph and take these guys down!"

"You won't get any arguments from me!" Shelby agreed. They all morphed, but as they did so, they heard an ear-splitting screech. They all looked to each other.

"Um...that doesn't sound good." Chase remarked. Just then, the Ptera Zord soared into view. It flew overhead, firing down bolts of lightning, forcing them to scatter.

"Shit, the Ptera Zord is back!" Chase yelled.

"Sledge must have gotten the Energem!" Riley yelled. "Shit, what do we do now?"

"Tyler, you have to take care of the Ptera Zord!" Kendall instructed him over the Dino Comm. "The rest of you need to take care of Fury! You need to get that Energem back!"

"I really hope you have something up your sleeve." Tyler stated. "You heard her, get that Energem back!"

With that, Tyler threw his Dino Charger into the distance, summoning the T-Rex Zord.

A short distance away, Koda finally caught up with Fury as he watched the destruction being brought by the Ptera Zord. He morphed as he arrived.

"Zord not yours!" Koda barked angrily. "Give back!"

"Why don't you try taking it savage?" Fury taunted him. Koda ran to the attack, powering up into Dino Steel as he went. Fury's blasts rebounded off his Stego Shield as he rushed him, but before he could get to him, he was blind-sided by a Spikeball. He rolled back to his feet a little way off.

Phillipe was in hiding a little way off, and could hardly believe what he was watching. His men, men that had trained their whole lives for military service had all fallen in seconds to these vicious monsters, but these strangers...now it all made sense. He saw three others from the museum arriving on the scene, transforming as they ran towards the battle.

"They...they're Power Rangers!" He gasped in amazement.

Tyler stood atop the T-Rex Zord as it sent blast after blast into the air, but missing the Ptera Zord every time. It was simply too fast, too manoeuvrable to be pinned down! Another blast rocked the Zord, almost causing Tyler to fall from its head.

"Ms Morgan, I really hope you have an idea, because Rexy can't take too much more of this!" He warned her. Kendall meanwhile was just putting the final preparations in place.

"I have, it's a surprise attack, so you'll only get one shot at it." Kendall warned him.

"You're not going to get my Zord to fart again are you?" He asked.

"Just...trust me!" She told him. "I'm sending you a new Dino Charger; use it when I tell you and not a moment sooner!"

"Right now I'm open to suggestions, so fine." Tyler replied as he fell to his knees, gripping the top of Rexy's head as he was hit yet again by the Ptera Zord. A Dino Charger appeared in his hand. He looked up as the Ptera Zord swooped around. "He's coming back..."

He heard nothing.

"Ms Morgan?" He asked. He still heard nothing. The Zord came in fast, heading right for him. "MS MORGAN?"

"NOW!" She called out. Tyler activated the Dino Charger, at which he suddenly found himself shooting into the air! He looked down, only to see that the T-Rex Zord's neck was extending at a rapid rate, high into the air. It caught the Ptera Zord completely by surprise, seizing it in its jaws and slamming it into the ground.

"Nice job Rexy!" Tyler called out as he leapt off it. He knew that it wouldn't hold the Ptera Zord forever, but at least for now the Rangers had one less thing to worry about. He leapt down into the battle to join the others. He powered up into Dino Steel mode as he did so, landing right in front of Fury.

"You can't hold the Ptera Zord forever!" He warned him.

"I don't need to!" Tyler answered. "I only need to hold him until I get that Energem back!"

"You have as much chance of that as your father did of escaping me!" Fury taunted him. Tyler let out a huge bellowing cry as he fell upon Fury in a complete frenzy. Fury managed to block the first few blows, but before long his sword was just smashed aside by every wild swing, leaving him completely exposed to Tyler's savage blows.

"What did you DO TO HIM?" Tyler screamed.

Fury didn't answer though; he was much too concerned simply staying alive! Even concentrating all his strength into his defence, Tyler's attacks threatened to tear him apart with every swing. He was barely able to find a gap large enough to strike, sending Tyler back and getting just enough room to power up an attack.

"Fury Strike!" He yelled, focusing all his power into a single blow. Unfortunately, it went wide as Tyler leapt into the air, missing him completely.

"T-Rex Smasher, final strike!" Tyler screamed as he smashed into him, but he pulled his blow, failing to put all his strength into it. As much as he knew he should, he didn't want to destroy Fury, not when he was the only one that knew what had truly happened to his father. He paced before him.

"Give me the Energem Fury!" Tyler told him. "Then tell me what you did to my father!"

"You weakling! You don't have the stomach for..."

Tyler smashed his T-Rex Smasher into him again, sending teeth flying.

"I WILL destroy you!" Tyler screamed at him. "TELL ME!"

Fury was about to say something, but suddenly the Gold Energem started to glow brightly in his hand. The golden energy started to flare up in his chest again, and he screamed out in agony. Tyler could swear he saw the form of a human torso forming in it, and it grabbed the Energem from Fury's hand.

"NO! You will not escape!" Fury screamed, struggling against it. Tyler just watched on, unable to breathe. He had a vain hope, one so outlandish he didn't even dare voice it, but seeing a struggling, glowing figure, fighting to pull itself from Fury's chest; he found his heart stopping in hope. His father had disappeared without trace, was it possible that was because Fury had somehow trapped him inside his own body? Was it possible his dad was now fighting to be free.

"Dad...?" Tyler asked. Fury got back to his feet, just as the energy within him formed a full body, and was struggling to step away from him. He clawed and clutched at it, trying to fight it back inside, desperately fighting to keep control. Tyler ran towards him, intending to help his dad get free, but before he got there, a massive explosion ripped through the whole area.

Everyone was thrown to the ground, and all the Rangers de-morphed as they hit the ground.

"Did anyone get the licence plate of that truck?" Chase groaned as he started to pull himself up off the ground. They could see Fury lying, unmoving a short way off, and a little way from him...someone else.

"Dad?" Tyler asked. He made his way over, his heart racing as he approached. As he got closer though, he could see that it wasn't his father. It wasn't anyone he knew. It was someone his age.

The stranger pulled himself to his feet as Poisandra and the other monsters started to get their bearings.

"Wait...who...who is that?" Chase asked.

"Oh my God!" Riley gasped. "Don't you recognise him from the portraits in the museum?"

"What happened?" Poisandra asked, seeing the stranger. "Who is that?"

"I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar!" The stranger declared proudly. "Leave this place at once, or fall beneath my blade!"


	20. The Golden Knight

Phillipe could only watch in complete awe from his vantage point. He was a keen student of myth and legend, his own country having quite a few. The difference between them was what could be proven to be true, and what was complete fantasy. Tales of great battles his nation had fought in were Legend, archaeological digs found documents, weapons and remains that confirmed the details of the stories. Stories like the time Sir Ivan had single-handedly fought against and slew the Dragon of Zandar...well...it was a great story, but since the "Dragon of Zandar" was in fact a Pterodactyl, whose fossil now resided within his father's throne room and so had died out millions of years before the first human was born placed that in the realm of myth.

However, what he was seeing before him now blurred the lines of myth and legend into a confusing, graphite grey. He wasn't ignorant of the news, he knew what the Power Rangers were, but finding out that the people who had impersonated him, angering him at the insult to his nation's heritage were in fact those Rangers was surprising enough. As far as he knew, he was the only person who wasn't a Ranger who had ever seen one morph. However what he was seeing now was, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would almost certainly have said could never exist outside of a mythical tale. Standing in the middle of the quarry was the legendary Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar himself!

"Sir Ivan?" Shelby gasped. "Is that...is that even possible?"

"Uh...Shelby?" Chase whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. "One of your best friends is a cave man." Shelby just nodded, conceding the point. The definition of 'possible' was a heck of a lot broader now than it was a few months ago.

"Please, you think that little sword scares us?" The remaining Spikeball asked, stepping forward. Poisandra, Curio and Wrench all flanked him, while more Viviks appeared to back them up. Ivan didn't flinch at all, facing them down.

"Let's back him up." Chase stated. As they moved to do so, Ivan just held out an arm.

"Stand back good folk, you have my thanks, but you have done enough for now. This is my fight." Ivan declared as he rounded on them. "I have a score to settle!"

With that, he threw the Gold Energem into the air, and a strange, fossilised device appeared on his arm. The Energem slid inside, at which it transformed in a flash of light into the Gold Ptera Morpher. It opened out into a bow-like device, and fired off a glowing pterodactyl into the air.

"Unleash the power!" He yelled, transforming into the Gold Ranger. He stood before them, his suit similar to theirs, but with some noticeable differences. It had two shoulder pads instead of one, and it had a pair of trailing capes running down the back. The Rangers all watched on in awe.

"Uh...what happened to the gun?" Chase asked.

"What happened to his suit?" Riley asked.

"Who cares if it works?" Shelby asked in response as Sir Ivan ran to the attack, bellowing a cry that tore through the valley, plunging deep into their ranks without a moment's hesitation.

Back in the Dino Lab, Kendall was wondering exactly the same thing. She had designed and built all the Ranger technology, they all had the same weaponry. The Gold Ptera Morpher was gone, while his Dino Sabre was still there.

"OK, what happened?" She asked. "How could it have changed? I built it..."

"You designed their weaponry, but you did not design the Energems." Keeper told her. She just looked to him, a little confused. "The Energems have great power, even greater when bound to the hearts and spirits of another. The power of the Energem can see the heart of its bearer. It is not beyond its power to adapt your weaponry to a style that suits Ivan's individual preferences."

"You're saying that the Energem took my tech, sophisticated weaponry I've spent over a year creating, and just changed it like that?" She asked him. Just then, the Dino Sabre started to glow. In a blinding flash, it too changed into a longer, heavier weapon, gold and blue in colour, and double-edged, much like the broadsword Ivan would have used in his day. It rose up into the air a short way, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Do not take offence, at heart it is still your technology." Keeper told her. "It's just...been modified. If one of your Rangers needed you to adapt their weaponry, would you not do so?"

"I...guess so." Kendall answered.

Back at the site of the battle, Ivan was making short work of the viviks. He fired off blasts from his Morpher, pulling back a handle, firing it much like a bow, taking many of them down from a distance, while smashing most that came within arm's reach before they could land a blow.

"Ptera Strike!" He yelled, driving himself into the air. His cloak attachments opened out and glowed, as he flew through the air, slicing through those that remained. He turned to face the Spikeball, Poisandra, Curio and Wrench, the only ones remaining. Fury was on his knees, but still clearly in no condition to re-enter the fight.

"Whoa!" Riley gushed, his smile practically splitting his face in two. Everyone had heard how much he gushed over Sir Ivan when he was just a story as an exhibit in the museum, but now he wasn't just seeing him in action, but as a Ranger!

"He can fly?" Chase asked. He looked to the others. "Why can't we fly?"

"Maybe because none of our dinosaurs have wings?" Shelby suggested. "Besides, strictly speaking the Pterodactyl didn't 'fly'. It glided, using upward hot air currents for lift."

"Check it out." Tyler said, pointing out Fury, who had now managed to push himself back to his feet. He took to heel, running. "He's getting away!"

"Tyler!" Shelby said, grabbing him. "We can't leave, Ivan may be doing well, but he might still need our help!"

Tyler wanted to go after Fury. He was weak, he was vulnerable. While he had hoped that the one trapped inside him had been his father, and was disappointed to see Ivan, Fury still knew something. If he could catch him now, while he was injured and weak, this would be the best chance he'd had to finally force him to tell him what he knew. However, seeing the forces arrayed before Ivan, he had to concede Shelby had a point. They all knew how strong Fury's generals were. Facing them, even as a team was no laughing matter, something he knew all too well. Reluctantly, he agreed to stay.

"Get thee back gargoyles!" Ivan yelled as he fended off both Poisandra and Curio. He managed to get some room, at which he held up a hand. "Summoning Ptera Sabre!"

A bolt of lightning struck him at which the Ptera Sabre appeared.

"Alright, now he gets a cool sword too?" Chase asked. "Is it too late to change my colour?"

"I don't think Gold would suit you." Riley teased him.

From his vantage point a little way off, Phillipe still couldn't believe he was truly watching the legendary warrior of Zandar. There were portraits of him all over Zandar, and even a large statue in the capital! He inspired the whole nation with his courage and strength on several battlefields. To this day, he inspired many who entered the military, Phillipe included. It was Sir Ivan's legend that inspired his pride in his nation and his place in it. He often wondered if he could live up to Ivan's legend, and strove to do exactly that in his preparations for the day he would rule his nation, hoping to become someone worthy of that legend.

"Magnificent, simply...amazing!" He gasped as Ivan blasted Poisandra and Curio with lightning. "I've read every legend of his skill and courage...but none of them do him justice!"

He knew all too well that stories, especially early stories which came from Ivan's time when few could read or write and so written accounts were usually only written some time after the event from second hand accounts, most of the legends were spread by word of mouth. The problem with that was that stories then became...embellished. Sometimes someone would add something to make the story more exciting, such as exaggerating the size of the enemy force that the hero had to face. Sometimes they got details wrong, such as where certain people were and exactly what they did, other times...people outright lied, often to make their own or their family's part in the story more important or noble than it actually was.

As Ivan did the same to Wrench, leaving him lying, Phillipe could only continue to feel that this was one instance, where if anything the legends didn't do Ivan justice. It was then he began to think that he had the passion to seek to emulate Ivan's bravery, but he was lacking in wisdom. He had caused all of this. He came to the country to address an insult, and had taken the treasures of Zandar without so much as gaining an explanation for why they had done it. Seeing the power given to Ivan by the Stone of Zandar, it was obvious. The Rangers knew how dangerous it would be if these monsters got their hands on it.

"I've been such a fool." He whispered to himself. "What use is courage if one cannot see the true enemy?"

Back on the valley floor, Poisandra, Curio and Wrench decided to follow Fury's example and quit while they were still alive, running from the battlefield. That only left the last Spikeball, who confronted Ivan.

"So will you flee like a coward? Or will you stand?" Ivan asked him.

"You don't frighten me!" The Spikeball insisted. "I'll crush you!"

Putting a third Dino Charger into his Ptera Sabre, he spun it around, preparing a guard. It was struck by lightning, setting it glowing.

"Feel the power of the storm!" He roared. The Spikeball fired some power blasts his way. "Lightning, final...STRIKE!"

A massive lightning bolt flew from Ivan towards the Spikeball, smashing through its blasts like they were made of cotton wool! Surging for him, it struck him, destroying him utterly. Ivan turned around, facing the Rangers, placing his Ptera Sabre by his hip as though sheathing it after a battle. "Anyone else?"

"I...think you got them." Riley said as the Rangers approached him. "Sir Ivan, that was amazing!"

"Not bad for a dude who hasn't exercised in 800 years." Chase chuckled. Ivan just looked his way, glaring beneath his helmet. Before he could say anything though, a Magna Beam hit the ground, and the Spikeball grew to gargantuan proportions. The Rangers all backed up a little, but Ivan stood right where he was. It wasn't in him to back away.

"They cannot defeat me with might of arms, and so resort to sorcery!" He spat in disgust. "They truly are the lowest form of scum!"

"Time for the Megazord!" Tyler declared.

"No!" Ivan told them, putting his arm across. "This is my quest!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Riley rushed out, trying to reason with him. "The Ptera Zord is still under Fury's spell, it's still evil!"

"Not for long!" Ivan told him. "Fury's sorcery is no match for my courage!" With that, he leapt into the Ptera Zord. Before long, it cast off its cloak and the visor opened.

"He...he did it!" Riley stammered.

"That monster isn't going to know what hit him!" Chase called out.

"GO GOLD RANGER!" Koda yelled excitedly as they watched the battle from the ground.

Back at his vantage point, Phillipe could only watch, and think about his own failings as he saw this. He always believed himself to be destined for greatness. Not because of his birth, he had met more than a few other people with titles who were completely self-absorbed and cared of little but their own comfort. He had joined the military, knowing that one day he would be Commander-in-Chief, and wanted to ensure he had earned that position, or at least that he knew something about the military when that day came.

He heard his cell phone ringing, and pulled it out. It was his security detail. Obviously they were just starting to recover from the earlier battle, and were now keenly aware that their charge was missing. He answered it.

"Your Highness?" The head asked.

"It's me." Phillipe replied.

"Oh thank God!" He breathed in a sigh of relief. Phillipe could understand his worry. It was their duty to keep him safe, he sincerely doubted any of them wanted to be the one to go back to Zandar and explain to his father that something had happened to his heir. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Phillipe responded as the monster exploded, heralding Ivan's victory. He smiled brightly. "I'm just...fine."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"There's a rock quarry a little way from where we were attacked." Phillipe told him. "Pick me up there."

As he hung up, he put his phone away. He got up, straightened out his suit, and strode towards the Rangers, who were now assembled around their latest ally.

Ivan de-morphed as the Rangers ran towards him. Shelby approached him first.

"Sir Ivan, hi, I'm Shelby, welcome to our...century." She greeted him. He just raised his eyebrows, not sure how to take the greeting. Koda knew what it was like to be in a strange time, and was the next to approach him.

"You will like it here." Koda assured him, grabbing his shoulder. Ivan just looked to his hand. In Koda's time, language was basic, and a lot of communication was through gesture and contact. Ivan was from a time that was a lot more staid. He wasn't used to such a greeting. "I will show you burgers." Koda told him, before patting him in the chest. Ivan still just remained silent uncertain as to how to take this strange man. That was when he saw Phillipe approaching. He pushed his way past the Rangers, approaching Phillipe, and kneeling before him.

"Prince Phillipe, why you still here?" Koda asked. He had expected him to do the sensible thing and run when he had the chance. Phillipe looked to Ivan, who was on one knee before him, bowing in respect. Having seen what he had, and what it taught him about himself, he couldn't help thinking it should be the other way around.

"Sire, I am at your service." Ivan declared. Phillipe just looked curious.

"Do you know me?" He asked. Ivan just looked up at him.

"I would know the Royal blood of Zandar anywhere." He answered. He took out his Energem, presenting it to him. "This belongs to the Royal Family!"

Phillipe just politely refused with a gesture.

"The way I heard it, YOU were the one that found it." Phillipe told him.

"But Prince Collin..."

"Prince Collin was a spoiled brat. I am well aware of his failings as a child. You will be pleased to know your sacrifice inspired him to grow into a great man." Phillipe told him. "Besides, I can see it would do far more good in your possession than in the Royal Palace."

He gestured to Ivan to rise. While he felt it unnecessary, he knew Ivan would feel it was. He had vowed to serve the Royal family, and that vow was something that was deeply ingrained in him. So much so, it didn't matter that those he made those vows to were dead by many centuries, he would serve Phillipe as he would have Collin.

"The monster did not destroy you?" He asked.

"No, he captured me." Ivan told him. "For 800 long years I have been trapped within his dark and evil body. Only when aided by the power of that stone could I escape."

"It's not just a stone." Shelby interjected. The Rangers all pulled out their Energems. "It's an Energem."

"They have more power than you can possibly imagine." Riley added.

"I saw for myself that is true." Phillipe answered. "Which is why I believe it is best where it is. Truly that Energem was meant for you."

"Millions of years ago, ten Energems were lost." Chase explained. "We've only found five."

"The Stone of Zandar, is the sixth." Tyler told him. "We needed it to get the Ptera Zord back. Fury had it under control, and we knew he'd only come out if he thought he could get the stone."

"Which is why we...uh...you know...the magazine." She said a little uncomfortably. "We're sorry; we really didn't mean to insult you or your homeland."

"Think nothing of it." He answered. "And may I say, you made quite the handsome couple."

Shelby just blushed a little, trying to hide as he said this. Just then, the motorcade rolled into the quarry. Phillipe knew he had one last thing to do. The Rangers were big enough to apologise for their insult, but they weren't the only ones. He looked to Koda.

"I am humbled by your courage. I am truly sorry for my rash judgement." Phillipe told him. Koda just smiled and nodded, accepting the apology. He could see Phillipe was sincere. He made his way towards his limo, and turned back. "May you find the rest of the Energems safely." With that, he got into the limo, and the motorcade rolled out. The Rangers waved him off, only in time to see Ivan walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chase asked. He smiled.

"I have been captured for 800 years. What does it matter where I go?" He asked. "So long as it is a path I have chosen."

"Wait, come back!" Shelby rushed out, but Tyler pulled her back.

"Let him go." He told her.

"But Tyler..."

"I've got no doubt we'll see him around." Tyler told him. "Besides, he's been cooped up for 800 years; he has a right to stretch his legs."

"Speaking of which...isn't your jeep like a mile away?" Chase asked. That was when they all realised they were now a fair distance from the city. Riley just sighed.

"It was this way." He replied. With that, the Rangers started walking.

Meanwhile, in his limo, heading to the airport, Phillipe was sitting, deep in thought. What he had seen was incredible. He had worked hard to prepare to serve and protect his homeland, but seeing what these people were willing to do, were willing to risk, it all seemed so much more than he had come to know. He'd spent his whole life being surrounded by servants. He'd trained, but he couldn't help thinking back to his battle with Fury, and how easily Fury had defeated him.

"It isn't enough." Phillipe said.

"Your Highness?" His Head of Security asked.

"Stop the car!" He ordered. The limousine screeched to a halt, bringing the motorcade to a stop with it. He got out, looking to his security staff.

"Turn around, take the treasures back to the museum and give them my apologies and permission to run the exhibit." He told them. "Then return to Zandar. Tell Margaret to find me, she will figure out how."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have been shown what true greatness is, and I find myself lacking." Phillipe told them. "I am going to do what needs to be done to prove myself worthy."

"Your Highness, we can train harder..."

"It is clear I will not prove my worth sheltered in the palace." He told them. With that, he walked away to find his own way. He had seen true greatness, the greatness he had always strived for, and now he knew his path. He would follow Ivan's example and become a Ranger!


	21. A New Time

The Rangers returned to the museum, finding the motorcade had beaten them there. They were unloading all of the treasures, carrying them back into the museum. Kendall was outside, clearly confused, but smiling. As they got to her, they could see she was overjoyed to get her exhibit back.

"Prince Phillipe brought the treasures back?" Tyler asked.

"It seems whatever happened out there convinced him to give us another chance." Kendall gushed as she watched the security team taking through the valuable artefacts. "Some of these treasures have never been seen outside of Zandar! Now the rest of the world is finally going to see them!"

"I have a feeling that's not the only relic of Zandar they're going to see." Chase joked as the others looked to him. "Ivan."

"Speaking of which...I don't see him." Kendall answered. "Where is he?"

"Um he..." Shelby started to say. "He kind of wandered off."

"He wandered off?" Kendall asked. "And...none of you thought to try and stop him?"

"Well, he has been cooped up for a long time." Tyler reminded her. "I guess it's only natural he wants to stretch his legs a little."

"For the love of GOD!" Kendall yelled. "You mean to say, you let a man, who is out of touch with society to the tune of 800 years walk away with unrestricted access to the Gold Energem and MY WEAPONS!"

"Well when you say it like that..." Tyler started to say, but Kendall didn't want to hear it. She just stormed off back into the museum to oversee the reconstruction of her exhibit. Chase saw Allison waiting patiently by the entrance. He'd had to leave her behind when the Rangers went in pursuit of the Prince's motorcade. He'd had to quickly rush out a promise to make it up to her. Obviously she was waiting for him to make good on that promise.

"You didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily did you?" She asked him. "YOU owe me a date."

"I guess I do." Chase responded. "Sorry about this guys, but..."

"Just go." Shelby groaned, seeing him standing with Allison. "If we tried to make you stay you'd probably just be so distracted you'd probably just burn the place down."

"Oh come on! That only happened once!" Chase protested. Allison just looked to him a little curiously. "Uh...long story."

"He got distracted trying to hit on a girl and left the grill unattended." Riley told her. Allison just smirked and started laughing.

"OK, I guess it's not that long." He responded, shooting Riley a death glare.

"Well, the first time I hit on Chase I let him walk out of the Pizza place without paying!" She chuckled, taking Chase by the arm. "Come on then Hot Shot, let's get out of here."

"I'll just go and help Ms Morgan." Riley told the others. "She seemed pretty steamed."

"You just want to go and ogle all the Sir Ivan exhibits don't you?" Shelby teased him. He just looked a little sheepish as she said this. Everyone knew that Riley was super excited to have some of the artefacts relating to one of his all time heroes. To see him in the flesh...Riley was only seconds away from needing to be sedated. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Uh...I think Ms Morgan needs a hand." Riley rushed out unconvincingly, before running into the museum. Koda decided to go with him. That just left Shelby and Tyler alone.

"So, that was some day huh?" She asked. "We started with an Energem, now we have the Pterazord back, AND a new Ranger to go with it. Not bad for an afternoon."

Tyler just nodded his head, but remained noticeably silent. Shelby had already noticed he was pretty quiet about the whole thing.

"For what it's worth, when that Gold Energy started to pull out of Fury, I really thought it might be your dad too." She told him. Tyler just ran a hand through his hair.

"I just...I was so sure it was him." Tyler told her. "I was so sure that was why he disappeared. When the smoke cleared...I just..."

"When you saw Ivan you were disappointed." Shelby surmised. Tyler looked to her.

"When I thought it was dad trapped inside Fury...it's the first time in over a year I felt like I was really close to finding him." Tyler explained. "Now, all I know is that Fury had something to do with him disappearing. What if...What if he...?"

"You can't think like that Tyler, you just can't!" Shelby put down flatly. "You can't lose hope; your dad's counting on you!"

"But..."

"You heard Phillipe, everyone in Zandar thought Ivan was gone for good...and we just saw him an hour ago!" She told him. "Maybe Ivan broke out of Fury, but does that mean he can't have taken anyone else?"

"I don't know..."

"Tyler, you've come this far, you can't give up hope now." Shelby told him. "Until Fury outright tells you what happened to your dad, or...God forbid, you see a body, you have to believe he's still alive."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. Shelby just nodded.

"He didn't destroy Ivan because he thought he could get ONE Energem right?" She asked him. "And your dad was actually SEARCHING for them. Don't you think he might be more helpful to keep around?"

"I...guess that makes a certain amount of sense." Tyler conceded, though his tone indicated that this wasn't really a much more comforting thought. Though there was only one benefit. Captured, they could do something about. If he was captured and they found out where, he could be released. There wasn't much anyone could do about it if Fury had murdered him.

In the museum, the exhibit was well underway. The Prince hadn't gotten far before the Motorcade was intercepted, and so they hadn't actually dismantled any of the displays. It was merely a case of putting it all back. Kendall would have preferred to be a bit more hands-on about it, but the security detail were adamant that they weren't to let the treasures out of their hands until they were back in their displays. The only good news was that they were taking good care of them. One of the duties of the Royal Guard was to care for the treasures of the Royal Family, and so they knew how to handle them carefully and clean them ready for display.

"Prince Phillipe good man at heart." Koda said with a smile. "He give us second chance."

"That's awfully big of him considering the fact he nearly handed an Energem and the Pterazord straight to Fury." Kendall grumbled. Koda just looked to her.

"He not know, we can't blame him for not understanding." Koda reminded her. "He show he have good heart."

"That's just great." Kendall responded. "Now all we have to worry about is the fact an untested, unknown Ranger is walking around with the Energem now."

"Ivan be...alright." Koda assured her.

"How can he be?" Kendall asked him, turning from him. "He's in an unfamiliar time! Things are different now from his time."

"Ivan strong, he be fine." Koda assured her. Kendall just breathed a sigh, looking to him.

"Koda, I know you've learned a lot about this time, but that took a long time." She reminded him.

"But...I learn." Koda answered. "Ivan learn too, when he come to us."

"Koda...can I talk to you about this wrestling thing?" Kendall asked him. He just nodded.

"Talk to Koda about anything." He told her.

"Koda, I know I started you watching wrestling, I thought it was something you'd enjoy." She told him.

"Yes, enjoy very much." He told her. "Love when Kendall watch with Koda..."

"Koda, I never meant for you to actually wrestle!" She continued. "It's dangerous! You've seen all those warning videos they have on the television."

"Crossing street dangerous." Koda replied. Kendall just sighed.

"Koda, it's not the same..."

"Only dangerous if not done properly." Koda assured her. "Gym very good...coach very good."

"Koda..."

"If make feel better, come with Koda, see for self." He said to her. "People nice there, very professional, like Kendall in museum."

Kendall just nodded in response.

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on Ms Morgan, give it a chance." Riley beckoned her. She could see she was onto a losing argument, if Koda was determined he was going to try and be a wrestler, there really wasn't much she could do about it. However, Koda did have a point in one respect. At least if she went to see the gym herself, she could decide for herself if it was somewhere he would be trained safely. The sad fact was that like many other fields, schools training people varied greatly in the quality of their education. Unfortunately, in the case of wrestling, if he wasn't trained properly, it would only put him in danger.

"Alright Koda, I'll go with you." She told him.

"We go...tomorrow." He said with a smile. Although he had all but made up his mind anyway, Kendall's opinion still meant a lot to him. He knew she worried, and only wanted him to be safe. He wanted her support in his decision. With that, he left the room, likely to go and prepare his stuff for the following day. Kendall just shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're backing this idea now." Kendall commented to Riley. Riley just shrugged.

"I guess a lot of people didn't support MY hobbies either." He answered. "But it meant a lot when Matt got behind me."

Just then, Kendall's cell phone rang. She looked to the caller ID, and almost dropped the phone fumbling it.

"Speak of the devil." She responded. Riley just smiled.

"Really? It's Matt?" He asked. "Can I speak to him?"

"Uh...there's...some stuff I have to talk about with him." Kendall told him. "You know...official stuff about your programme and stuff like that. I promise I'll find you and hand over the phone before he hangs up."

"Alright." Riley sighed, looking a little disappointed. He headed back to work, leaving Kendall with the phone. She answered it, smiling brightly as she went to find somewhere more private to take the call.

Meanwhile, Phillipe was walking down the road. It had been a long trek since he had left his limo, and he wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but eventually he came to a small town, causing more than a little bit of a stir as he did so. He wasn't HUGELY famous, in fact, most in America had no idea who he was, but it wasn't as though he didn't still attract a lot of attention. Not many people walked around in suits that cost more than seven figures in Amber Beach, out here...he stood out like a sore thumb, something he was keenly aware of. People were staring as he headed into town.

He wasn't far into his quest, he had only just walked from the limo into town, but there were two things that had quickly dawned on him. Firstly, he had determined that he couldn't prove his worth if he was cooped up in a palace...but it seemed that this was just as bad. People would always treat him differently if he looked out of place. The other was, he had absolutely no idea where to start his quest.

He was passing a clothing store, and figured that there was at least one problem he could fix at present. If he was going to blend in, if he was going to prove he was more than his title, he needed to shed anything that marked him out. He headed into the store, finding a kindly old woman at the counter.

"My my, you aren't from around here are you?" She asked.

"Well no, I'm not." Phillipe said with a smile. "But I was intending to spend some time here. I thought that it would be prudent to dress in something a little more...conducive to the environment."

"Well since pretty much everyone in town shops in here, I'm sure I can help you out." She told him, beginning to look out some denims.

Back in Amber Beach, Chase and Allison were skating through the streets, weaving through the crowds casually as they headed for the centre of town. Chase kicked up his board as they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." He declared. "This place does THE best fajitas you have ever tasted. We'll eat here and then head for the cinema."

"You know, it's great to hear someone else call it that." The Australian chuckled. "Everyone I know calls it a 'Movie Theatre'."

"Yeah, and what's with the whole 'elevator' thing?" Chase asked. "It's a 'lift' right?"

They sat down, safely stowing their boards under the table.

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you earlier." Chase told her. "I had a lot on, but I swear, I was going to call..."

"It's alright, I understand really." Allison assured him. "Between school and work I don't get much time to myself. Besides, there's always SOME drama going on with the family am I right?"

"Not so much." Chase responded. Her face just fell. Chase could see by her expression she had gotten the wrong idea and presumed that something terrible must have happened to them.

"Oh God, Chase, I'm so..."

"No, no, it's fine!" Chase rushed out, holding up his hands. "Trust me, everything's fine with them, they're just...back home."

"In New Zealand?" Allison asked him. He just nodded. "Wow, that must be hard. My folks drive me nuts, but I couldn't imagine them not being around."

"It's not the easiest." Chase admitted. He was always a jovial, upbeat kind of guy, but after bonding to the Energem, he had agreed to go to Anton's island before being brought to Amber Beach. It had been about a year and a half since he had last seen his family. "I mean, there's Face Time and E-mail and all that kind of stuff, but it's not the same."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Allison asked him. Chase just smiled.

"My parents, they're just happy I'm finally doing something for a living." He told her. "I was kind of drifting before Anton found me. Since he turned me onto my museum work, they've been really happy. I miss Chloe like crazy though."

"Chloe?" Allison asked.

"My kid sister." He said with a little smile. "She was...a bit of a surprise to mom and dad. She's quite a bit younger, but...she's a cool kid. She's already way smarter than her big brother. She'll be 11...no...12 by now."

"It sounds like you got on really well." Allison commented.

"She kind of looked up to me." He admitted. "She wouldn't stop bugging me to teach her how to skate, but my parents were having none of it."

Just then, they heard a commotion from a little way down. Allison furrowed her brows.

"What's going on over there?" She asked.

"I don't know." Chase replied, seeing a lot of people going for their phones. "But whatever it is, a lot of people want pictures of it."

Chase and Allison both decided they wanted a closer look, and headed over to see what the commotion was.

Ivan was wandering around, trying to get his bearings. The world had changed a lot since the last time he'd wandered the land. People spoke strangely now. Strange mechanical buggies seemed to move around the roads at alarming speed with no need for horses to drag them, and he had to jump back to avoid one as he tried to cross the street.

He got to a food court, finding people eating. THIS he recognised. It was different than he was used to, but he had been to taverns before. He started to become aware that he was hungry, and headed into the cordoned off area to find a seat to await the serving wench. As he made his way through though, he saw a couple of women looking decidedly unhappy, and complaining loudly.

"Fair ladies, what appears to vex you so?" He asked.

"This is the no-smoking section." One of them told him, before pointing to another table, where a couple of guys were drinking and smoking cigars. "Those guys just sat down and lit up with no regard for anyone!"

"Allow me to see to this." Ivan responded, before making his way over to the offending table. The guys there were sharing a joke, and were laughing up until Ivan stopped by their table. One of them almost choked on his beer.

"Whoa." He chuckled. "I didn't know ComiCon was in town."

"You are smoking in an area where it has been expressly forbidden, and your foul odorous smoke is offending others in this area." Ivan declared. "Kindly extinguish your cigars."

"Did those moaning bitches send you over here?" The other asked, looking over his shoulder. "I told you both before, we'll put out our cigars when we damn well feel like it!"

"You ill-mannered oaf!" Ivan yelled, grabbing the man and hauling him to his feet. He punched him hard in the stomach, doubling him over. As the man spluttered on the ground, Ivan crushed the cigar out with his foot.

"HEY!" The other yelled. "Those cigars cost fifty bucks a piece asshole!"

Ivan swung around, hitting him hard across the jaw with his fist. The man hit the ground hard.

"Now you will both apologise for your uncouth behaviour at once!" He demanded.

"We're...we're sorry..."

Ivan grabbed the man, lifting him up and twisting his arm behind his back, slamming his face into the girls' table. They both backed away, looking horrified.

"Not to me, to them!" Ivan stated. "Apologise to the ladies at once peasant!"

"Ivan, what the hell are you doing?" Chase asked as he got there.

"I am teaching these ruffians a lesson in manners!" Ivan growled, tightening his grip.

"Ivan, you have to get out of here before..." Chase's words tailed off. "Oh shit!"

"Hey, buddy, what's going on here?" A police officer asked. Ivan looked up, and saw them, smiling.

"Ah, the local marshals!" He declared, continuing to hold the struggling man to the table. "No need to intervene, I have things well in hand here. These ruffians will not..."

"Alright, let him go!" The cop warned him. His partner made his way around the other side.

"I beg your pardon." Ivan blurted out. "These blaggards were disrespecting these young ladies, I was merely..."

"Clive, blade." The other cop stated, gesturing to the sword.

"Alright pal, whatever this is about, just lose the sword and put your hands where we can see them!" Clive warned him. Ivan just looked put out.

"I am a Knight of Zandar! Only a member of the Royal Family can bid me to remove my sword!" Ivan put down flatly.

"Ivan!" Chase tried to warn him; unfortunately the cops by now had made up their mind that they were dealing with a crazy. Chase was worried he was going for a gun, but fortunately it was only a tazer. The Knight of Zandar started twitching and hit the ground, continuing to spasm until he stopped the charge. Both cops were quickly on top of him, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Alright stand aside folks, nothing to see here!" He instructed the crowd. "Let's get this nut job into a cell."

"Unhand me at once!" Ivan demanded. "I am a Knight of Zandar! I answer only to the Prince of Zandar!"

"You'll be able to afford a decent lawyer then." The cop replied sarcastically. Meanwhile, Chase pulled out his Dino Com.

"Ms Morgan is NOT going to like this." He muttered.


	22. A Knight's Release

"You're serious?" Riley said his face lighting up as he spoke on Kendall's phone. The Rangers were back in the cafe, preparing for the following day. They'd pretty much missed the entire shift, so it was only fair that they let the rest of the staff go home and take over the prep work for the following day. Riley was distracted when Kendall, as she had promised, handed over the phone after she had finished her 'official business' with Matt. "That's...that's great Matt, I can't wait!"

"Good news I take it?" Tyler asked him.

"You guys aren't going to believe this; Matt's coming to Amber Beach next week...for a whole weekend!" Riley told them excitedly. "He said the flock's been taken away for the winter, so he has some time, and Ms Morgan told him about the Fossil Fun Day! He and mom are coming down to help out!"

"Taken away for the winter?" Shelby asked, looking a little put out. She knew what this meant, those that were old enough would be slaughtered for sale, the rest, the ones that would be young enough to be ready to breed the following spring were put into storage in a warmer climate.

"That's great news Riley." Tyler said, ignoring Shelby's comments entirely. Shelby was a vegetarian, just one of many reasons she wasn't the happiest camper working in a burger joint, but her opinion on cattle culling really wasn't the pertinent point. Riley was happy to know he'd be getting to see his family again after some time. Matt's last visit had been somewhat less than ideal, being interrupted by the mission for the Ankylozord*.

"Yeah, I can't believe they're coming all the way out here, Matt normally doesn't like spending much time in the city." Riley continued. "I don't know what Ms Morgan said to convince him, but clearly it worked."

"Something tells me she didn't have to try too hard to convince him." Shelby muttered under her breath. Koda bumped into her, cowing her into silence. Riley noticed Shelby stumble, but he just shrugged it off. It wasn't like Shelby didn't have her clumsy moments, and he was far too thrilled about the fact that his family were coming to town. That was when they saw Ms Morgan storming out of the office. Riley rushed over.

"Ms Morgan, here's your phone back..."

"Guys, come on, we're going." Kendall interrupted him.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"We're going to the ABPD Central Precinct." She told them. "Chase just called. Ivan's been arrested."

"What?" They all chorused together.

"I am not looking forward to the 'I told you so' from this one." Shelby grumbled as they gathered up their belongings and followed her.

Over at the police station, Allison was sitting in the waiting area, while Chase was at the desk, speaking with the custody sergeant.

"Come on, it was misdemeanour assault!" Chase protested. "Why don't you just let me pay the bail and take him out of here?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we still have a lot of questions to ask this 'Ivan'." The Desk Sergeant told him.

"WHAT questions?" Chase asked in exasperation. "He beat up a couple of guys in a restaurant that wouldn't put out their cigars! What else is there to know?"

"He has no wallet, no money, unless you count the stupid fake coins he had on him and no identification!" The Desk Sergeant rhymed off. "All he keeps saying is he's some knight from a place none of us have even heard of..."

"Zandar! It's a Principality in Europe!" Chase sighed.

"The point is, we've got no idea where this guy is or where he came from." The Desk Sergeant told him. "We can't check if he has previous, or if he has outstanding warrants, how can we release him if we can't even track down where he's from?"

Chase could see he was onto a loser and just left the desk, heading back to Allison. He sat down with her.

"I'm really sorry about this." He said apologetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged.

"Well, as a first date it is pretty unique." She said with a smile. "I haven't been on many dates that began with a car chase and ended in a police station."

"Listen, I wouldn't blame you if you decided to cut your losses." Chase told her.

"Are you kidding?" She giggled. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! Any guy can take you to a movie, how often am I going to end up in a custody holding area?"

"I guess at least we're on the right side of the bars." Chase conceded. "And I guess it is pretty memorable."

Kendall and the other Rangers came into the station, making their way to the desk. Chase went to Kendall's side.

"I'm sorry, I've tried to post bail, but they won't let him go." Chase told her. "They say because he's not got ID and they can't verify who he is..."

"It's fine Chase, I've got this." Kendall told him. She approached the desk sergeant. "I believe you have one of my patients. The one who calls himself 'Ivan'?"

"Your patient?" He asked.

"I'm his therapist." Kendall lied without an ounce of hesitation. None of the Rangers could remember hearing her lie before, at least...not about something they KNEW was a lie, but given her cold, emotionless demeanour, it really wasn't much of a surprise to see that she could quite convincingly lie when she needed to. She slid some documentation to the desk sergeant. "Ivan is an in-patient at my clinic."

"A...patient?" The Desk Sergeant asked.

"He's a schizophrenic; in particular he harbours a deeply held delusion that he is Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar." She told them. "His real name is Davi Santos."

The Desk sergeant checked the identification before him, a passport and a driver's licence both in the name she had given, along with check-in papers for a clinic, signed and stamped by the local Health Department.

"He attacked a pair of locals who were dining in a local restaurant..."

"I saw the whole thing." Chase interjected. "They were smoking in a no-smoking section. When some girls asked them to stop, they insulted them..."

"And then he beat the living hell out of both of them!" The cop responded.

"Well, that kind of fits with his delusion don't you think?" Kendall asked. "He's a knight, and he defended the honour of women against rude and unsavoury men?"

"He's walking around in armour and carrying a sword!" The Desk Sergeant reminded her.

"Both of which are perfectly legal under the laws of the State of California." She reminded him. "So long as the weapon isn't concealed, carrying any weapon with a fixed blade is covered by his second amendment right under the law."

"Sarge." Another cop said as he arrived. He handed the Desk Sergeant a piece of paper and whispered something to him. The Desk Sergeant just sighed.

"Seriously?" He asked. He looked back to Kendall, checking her paperwork again to see if there was anything he could fault, but there was nothing. Everything checked out about it. Kendall just smirked as he handed it back to her. "Your friend's in luck, it turns out those two knuckleheads had outstanding warrants for fraud. The DA's been trying to get something on them for months. They were found with documents on them that'll keep this whole thing wrapped up in court..."

"In other words the DA's got something more interesting than a misdemeanour assault committed by a mental patient that'll probably gain nothing more than a fine if it didn't get thrown out of court." Kendall surmised. The Desk Sergeant just glared at her.

"Get the whack job out of his cell!" He snapped. "And do try to keep your patients under control from now on Dr Blackwelder!"

"I run a clinic, not a prison." She told him. "And I trust you will return all of my client's personal effects as well."

"GET OUT!" He yelled as he pointed to the door. Kendall and the Rangers were only too happy to oblige. As they were leaving, Tyler took the documents from Kendall.

"Dr Blackwelder?" He asked.

"I needed a story that wouldn't bring attention to the museum didn't I?" She asked.

"These documents...this passport...they look so real." Shelby stated. "But...they're not. How...?"

"Please, I could forge a passport by the time I was fifteen." Kendall responded. The Rangers all just stared at her in disbelief. "My dad's a greengrocer, my mom's a secretary, I worked part time as a limo driver and I still managed to pay for two degrees without needing a student loan. You do the math."

Just then, Ivan was taken out of another door, while another cop carried his sword belt. As he got to the pavement, they handed it back to him.

"Alright pal, you lucked out this time, but remember in THIS town, we don't take the law into our own hands!" The cop warned him, handing him back a leather purse, which jingled as he took it. "Next time someone smokes in the no smoking section, just move seat or find a cop."

As they left, Ivan strapped his sword back on.

"Lily-livered blaggards, what happened to this time? Does no one stand up for themselves anymore?" He asked, securing his sword in place at his hip.

"They do, but some time ago we decided not everyone should have the right to enforce the law." Kendall explained. "Some people take it too far and can't be trusted with the responsibility."

"In truth it just sounds like a law that allows ill-mannered oafs to act as they please." Ivan replied.

"Listen, we can debate the rights and wrongs of the legal system when we're NOT standing outside a police station." Kendall told him. "Now, like it or not, you owe us, so for tonight at least, go with Tyler, Chase and Riley to their apartment. Stay there, and then meet me at the lab tomorrow afternoon. I'll explain everything there."

"I do owe a debt for freeing me from my incarceration." He responded, taking a respectful bow. "We have an accord, I will do as you ask."

"Good, that's one thing out of the way." Kendall responded. "Now, I really need to get back to my apartment. Koda's dragging me to his gym at an ungodly hour. Shelby, you can run the tours tomorrow morning."

As they all started to leave, Chase remained with Allison. He looked to her.

"You have some...interesting friends." She commented.

"They are, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." " He told her. "We could still just about catch a late showing. We're probably too late for a meal before."

"I prefer a movie with a nacho tray and some overly-iced sodas anyway." She replied. "But no rom-coms, I can't stand that crap."

"Whatever the lady wants." He replied, as they set down their boards and headed back towards the movie theatre.

In a forest, a little way outside of the city, Fury was in hiding. He knew better than to return to Sledge before he had something to offer him. He had survived failures before, but his last mission hadn't just been a failure, it had been an unmitigated DISASTER. If it wasn't bad enough he had failed to retrieve the Energem, not only had he now LOST the Pterazord to the Rangers, he had in the process bolstered. Once all was said and done, they now had a sixth Ranger!

It wasn't his fault, at least, not as far as he was concerned. He had absorbed Ivan into himself 800 years ago. It had been so long ago that he never even considered the possibility he would escape. He could still remember the day Ivan fought him bravely for the safety of the Prince. Ivan didn't even know then what the Energem was; he had only just pulled it out of the creek when Fury attacked. However, even from that short exposure to the Energem it was clear he had drawn from its energy. No human had ever been close to a match for him before then, but as the fight drew on, Fury was forced to resort to drawing Ivan into himself.

Ivan had remained inside him from then on, rarely giving him much concern. It was only rarely that the energy would flare up, whenever Fury was about to commit an act of great evil. The attacks only got worse when the Rangers showed up, culminating in the first real attempt at an escape, when he tried to kill Tyler while he was helpless on the floor. The energy had taken Fury to the ground, and he had to focus instead on trying to keep Ivan inside. It was from there he knew that Ivan held Gold Energem energy within him, even if the Energem itself was lost. That was when he knew that he could power the Pterazord.

The only problem was that without the Energem, the Pterazord burned through what little Gold energy he had! When he found out the Gold Energem had been brought into the city, he knew it was too good to be true, he knew it was an obvious trap, but the prospect of gaining infinite energy for the Pterazord was simply too good to resist. Unfortunately, he made the grave mistake of grabbing the Energem in his own hand. Not only did it give him power, but that power flooded straight through him, recognising its rightful owner. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the ground, all but completely drained, and Sir Ivan was standing before him.

He knew that by now Sledge had to know what had happened. Poisandra, Curio and Wrench had fled some time ago, and so he had to know about his failure. His head snapped around as he heard a branch snapping, indicating someone was approaching.

"Who's there?" He demanded, drawing his sword. "Answer me!"

A couple of dozen viviks broke through the undergrowth, backed up by four Spikeballs. Fury could tell that this was far from a polite invitation. If Sledge was going in mob-handed to retrieve Fury, then obviously he was even angrier than Fury had imagined. He decided not to wait for them to begin, and launched the first attack, blasting the first few viviks apart in a single shot.

He fought for all he was worth, but it was clear that Fury wasn't to be denied. Struck by a four-way blast from all the Spikeballs, he fell to his knees, almost completely spent. They grabbed him, while some Viviks grabbed his sword, and dragged him kicking and screaming back to their ship.

 **A/N:** Before anyone points it out, I know Matt has been back in Amber Beach since then...but I'm going with what RILEY knows for that statement. He's not yet aware that Kendall had that little dinner with his big bro. Hope that clears it up.


	23. Professional Training

Tyler and Riley arrived back at their apartment with Ivan, stepping off the elevator. Ivan just looked around in confusion as he saw that he wasn't in the same corridor he was when he stepped onto the elevator.

"We're almost there." Tyler told him.

"But...I thought you said your dwelling was on the fifth floor." Ivan commented.

"That thing we were just in is called an elevator." Tyler explained. "The elevator rises with you inside, eliminating the need for climbing all those stairs."

"You are saying we are on the fifth floor?" Ivan asked, moving to a window. Looking out, he found himself more than a little surprised to see himself so far up. While the elevator in the apartment block wasn't exactly top-of-the-line, Ivan could hardly remember moving. It rocked a little bit, but other than that, he just wondered why exactly they were standing in a closet. He moved back a little from the window in awe. "We...we are on the fifth floor!"

"It's not a big deal..."

"How does it work?" Ivan asked. "How does this magical closet transport one up five floors in seconds?"

"There's a cable attached to the roof of the car that lifts it and lowers it when you press the buttons." Riley explained. "It's...kind of like a hoist, but the rope is attached to the...uh...closet and not you."

Ivan just nodded in understanding. While most knights were more than capable of getting on a horse by themselves, some would utilise a hoist, a crane-like mechanism operated by a couple of servants that would lift them up onto the horse. A rope would be tied around their chest, and then using a lever, the knight would be lifted up onto his horse. Ivan had never used such a contraption, but he had known other knights that did.

"So...where are the peasants?" He asked. Riley just laughed.

"No, there are no peasants working it." Riley told him. "It's a machine, it works by itself."

"Like those motorised buggies I saw?" He asked, remembering almost being run down by a car earlier that night. He eyed the elevator in awe. "Truly this is a magical age."

"Not exactly." Riley answered as they got to the apartment and opened the door. "Anyway, here we are."

They led him inside, at which Ivan started to look around, his face betraying his thoughts. It wasn't a BAD apartment per se; it was just one where three young guys lived. There were some dirty clothes littering areas of the floor, and the table was covered in magazines and mail.

"We weren't really expecting another room mate." Riley admitted. "My room's just through there, you can have my bed tonight, and I'll take the couch."

"You are most generous Riley." Ivan said as he removed his sword belt. He looked around for somewhere to put it. Tyler offered to take it from him, but he could see Ivan was reluctant to hand it over.

"There's an umbrella stand by the door." Tyler told him, pointing to the large container by the door. "It should be safe there."

Ivan thought about it for a moment, before handing over the sword.

"I must admit, I have worked up quite an appetite." Ivan told them. "By chance is there something to eat in this hovel?"

"Hovel?" Tyler mouthed to Riley. The Green Ranger ignored this though. He doubted Ivan meant anything by it. As a knight, he was aware that Ivan was a noble. He probably had a bastion back in his day, and when he travelled, other nobles in the area would be expected to offer him suitable lodgings. To him, this had to be something of a come-down in living standards.

"I think we should have some chicken left over." Riley told him. "I'll just go and heat some up."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Ivan told him. "And if it isn't too much trouble, if you have some ale I would be most grateful."

"Uh...I'm afraid we don't actually drink." Tyler told him. He was 18, and Riley was 16, both of them were underage in California. Chase was old enough, but he preferred not to drink since he was so into his skateboarding. He preferred to have a clear head in the mornings so he could take the scenic route to the museum. "We have plenty of soda if that's alright?"

Ivan just accepted the can of soda from Tyler as the Red Ranger sat down and turned on the television. Ivan just stared at it.

"These portraits...they move!" He declared. Tyler just smiled.

"Ivan, you have a lot to learn about the wonders of the 21st century." He told him, taking a sip of his soda. Ivan did likewise, and was startled by the taste. It was sweet, and the bubbles caught him by surprise, but he just smiled as he looked to the can.

"I am most certain that is true Tyler." He answered, gulping down some more. "So...why are the people on this portrait box an unnatural shade of yellow?"

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Chase and Allison were just leaving the movie theatre. Chase was glad that Allison had seen fit to stick around. He couldn't really have blamed her if she had cut her losses and just gone home. He hadn't just ditched her at the museum to go running off after Prince Phillipe, he had then ended up going to the police station to try and bail out a total stranger. Allison though had waited patiently while they secured Ivan's release. More than that, she seemed to still actually want to go through with their date.

"All I'm saying is after a car chase and everything; I think you'd be a natural successor to Daniel Craig." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure anyone's going to be in a hurry to cast a kiwi as Bond any time soon." Chase chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I don't know, Lazenby was an Aussie." She reminded him.

"Yeah, the one that only got one film." Chase answered.

"That was more down to the film than anything else." Allison said, looking to him. "On Her Majesty's Secret Service was a car wreck before it was even filmed, that's why Connery and Moore refused to touch it. No one could have saved that film."

"So, you'd really root for a Kiwi Bond?" He asked her.

"It depends on the Kiwi." She said with a little laugh. "You know, I really did have a good time tonight."

"You don't have to sugar coat it." Chase assured her. "I know it wasn't the..."

He was silenced as Allison grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level, kissing him. Chase just looked more than a little stunned as she released him.

"Of course, you know, this just means you're going to have to really pull out the stops for next time." She told him.

"Next time?" He asked. She just put down her board and skated away, heading for home.

"Try calling this time Hot Shot." She called back as she hopped onto a railing, sliding down a flight of stairs, heading for home. Chase just got a goofy grin on his face as he turned the other way, hopping on his board.

"The Hot Shot does it again." He said as he headed for home.

The following morning, Koda led Kendall to the gym. Kendall yawned loudly as she rubbed her eyes. It was more than a little too early for her, and she was thankful that there was a coffee shop open at that time of the morning. Koda was already brimming with excitement though.

"Gym here." Koda told her as they arrived. He opened the door, allowing Kendall inside. He followed her in.

Kendall didn't really know what to make of the place. It didn't look like much from the outside, it was a simple brick building, with only a few windows very high up, but on the inside, it was clear someone had put a lot of effort into it. It was a massive floor space, and not an inch of it was wasted. There were mats on one portion of the floor, and a weight area and cardio machines in another area. Taking pride of place near the back was a full, 18 foot wrestling ring. Other wrestlers were just getting ready, having changed into training gear. Kendall could recognise some of them from some of the indy shows she had recorded and watched with Koda.

"Koda, ready for another day of hard work?" One of the wrestlers asked. He noticed Kendall standing with him. "OK, who's this?"

"This Kendall, she good friend." Koda told him. Kendall just shook the man's hand.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Carl "The Sadist" Johnson, yes I know." Kendall told him. He just smiled.

"You know your wrestling!" He complimented her. "You'd kind of have to; I did retire almost a decade ago. So, are you interested in giving this a shot?"

"Not quite." Kendall answered. "I really just came to watch."

"Kendall worry about me." Koda told him. "Bring her to let her see."

"Don't worry; I know exactly why you're worried. I've seen a lot of people get really badly hurt doing this." He conceded. "It's one of the reasons I set this place up when I retired; I wanted to make sure the next generation were ready. There are far too many people that get rushed onto the scene that don't really know what they're doing."

"Well, a lot of this looks pretty professional." Kendall agreed, looking around. She saw a group of people at another corner. "Is that Jack Malone?"

"Yeah, a few of the vets from the area come along just to work out and get ready for shows." He informed her. "Sometimes I'll ask one of them to help show some of the trainees something, but other than that, they just work on their own stuff."

"So, you don't mind if I sit in for a while and watch?" Kendall asked. He just smiled.

"Believe me, Koda will be fine. I wish half the guys that showed up here were in the kind of shape he's in." He told her. "But if it'll put your mind at rest, feel free to stick around."

He started clapping his hands together and called the trainees to the mats.

"Alright, come on, let's get warmed up people!" He called out. "Start running laps and don't stop until I tell you!"

Kendall made her way into a corner, setting up a chair and watched as the training session began.

Back at the apartment, Tyler got up, and headed through to the living room, finding Riley still sleeping soundly on the couch. He had given Ivan his bed for the night. He leaned over, pinching his nose closed. Riley grunted for a moment, before waking with a start.

"Restful night?" Tyler asked.

"It wasn't so bad." Riley yawned. "The couch is surprisingly comfortable."

"Well, hopefully we can arrange something else for tonight." Tyler answered. "I mean, if Ivan is going to be sticking around, I guess we need to..."

"Holy shit!" They heard Chase yell from the other room, and they heard a loud thump. Riley and Tyler rushed through to Riley's room, finding Ivan crouching over the top of Chase, a keen dagger levelled at his throat. "Whoa, peace! It's just me!"

Ivan looked to Chase, and then to Riley and Tyler. He just got up off Chase, helping him up.

"My apologies, you startled me." Ivan said as Chase accepted his hand reluctantly, accepting his help to his feet. "In my time we did not rouse one another by entering another's bedchamber."

"Yeah...that's good to know." Chase said, rubbing his neck, half worried Ivan had actually gone ahead and cut him. He had felt the blade against his jugular, and could feel it pressing into his flesh. Ivan hadn't actually cut him, but he wasn't far from doing so, and could easily have done so if he wanted.

"I thought you gave us your weapons." Tyler commented.

"It was rarely considered a good idea to completely disarm oneself, even within the hospitality of another's home." Ivan explained, taking a sheath out from under his pillow and putting the dagger away. "Now, is there something to eat before we meet Ms Morgan at the museum this afternoon?"

"He's still hungry?" Tyler asked. "He ate almost a whole chicken last night."

"I guess he hasn't eaten in 800 years." Riley answered. "I'll just make you something."

"That would be most welcome Riley!" He said, patting the Green Ranger on the shoulder. "Now, where shall I wash up before breakfast?"

"The bathroom's just through there." Tyler told him. Ivan left the room, heading towards the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked Chase. The Black Ranger just nodded.

"I might need a change of underwear, but I'll live." He answered. "That guy is seriously high-strung."

"Well he has been imprisoned for 800 years." Tyler reminded him. "I guess that would make anyone a little jittery."

"I guess so." Chase agreed.

"So...good night last night?" Tyler asked him. Chase just smiled.

"Hey, with the Hot Shot calling the shots, what do you think?" He asked. Tyler just shook his head and left the room laughing. He could hardly believe that even Chase could delude himself into thinking he was calling the shots.

Back at the gym, the trainees had all warmed up, and were now running through some drills. Half of them were taken to one area to practice their bumps, while another group, which included Koda, were being taken through some exercises in chain wrestling. This was very much the bread-and-butter of a match, the actual wrestling component.

Koda locked up with one of the other trainees in a collar-and-elbow tie up, a standard beginning for such activities. Carl was standing a little way off.

"Alright, so post the arm out and...arm drag!" He told him. Koda tried to do as he was told, but something went wrong, and he lost his grip, instead just stumbling a little away from his opponent. Carl just looked to him. "Alright, that's fine, just lock up and try it again."

Koda locked up, ready to try again. He began the exercise, but this time, instead of just letting go, he also made a mis-step in his footing. He fell to the floor with a thud at his opponent's feet. Kendall seemed a little concerned; she could see that Koda was frustrated. It usually frustrated him when he couldn't quite get something that most took for granted.

"Alright Koda, its fine, just...calm down a little." Carl told him. "I'll tell you what...Alessandra! Could you come over here for a moment?"

Alessandra was working on a heavy bag at that time, and stopped, heading over to where Carl was working with Koda. Carl sent the other trainee to work with someone else for a moment.

"Alright Koda, Alessandra's great with this kind of stuff, so pay really close attention." He told him. He got Alessandra to position herself in front of him and he locked up in the tie up. "Alright, first she's going to post this arm out like so."

Alessandra swept Carl's right arm out, keeping a hold of the left. One of the common practices in wrestling was that they would always work the left hand side of the body. It was a rule that dated back to the idea that most wrestlers had day jobs, and so since most were right handed, it was done to limit the chances they would injure their dominant hand. Over time though, it just evolved into convenience since it meant everyone worked the same side, meaning everyone knew what to expect even from an opponent they had only met the night of a match.

"Now, she hooks the left arm." Carl explained. Alessandra brought Carl's arm down, hooking her left arm inside it. "Then she drops and rotates and..."

Alessandra did as he said, at which Carl went with the momentum, being thrown over onto the mat. Alessandra helped him up.

"OK, so once again, post the arm, hook the other and..." He got thrown down again. "And in reverse, I post her arm out, hook the left and..." Alessandra hit the mat this time. She got up, at which Carl gestured to Koda.

"Ready to give it a go?" He asked. Koda just linked up with Alessandra. She looked to him, locking eyes with him, but didn't begin. She took one of his hands, re-positioning it without a word, up on her elbow instead of on her triceps where he had put it in error. Carl just looked to them. "Alright Koda, Alessandra's throwing you first, just remember your arm drag bump."

Alessandra nodded to him, and then wordlessly moved into the move, going slowly enough that Koda could follow it. He jumped as she pulled on the arm, floating over safely onto his back on the mat. Carl just smiled.

"Alright, try it a little faster this time." They set up again, and Alessandra wordlessly indicated she was ready to go. This time, she went at full speed. Koda's instincts were good, now that he knew what he was doing; he was able to catch the cue and rode the arm drag to the floor, landing with a loud, but safe thud. Carl just threw his hands up.

"You've got it!" He yelled, encouraging Koda as he got up. "Alright, now see if you can do it to her."

Koda lined up again, looking to her.

"Ready?" He asked her. Alessandra just nodded. He went through the move, bringing her down to the mat. Carl just clapped, looking impressed.

"Alright Alessandra, would you mind working with him for a while?" He asked. "Alright, this sequence is a little different..."

Over at the side though, Kendall was watching, and couldn't help smiling. She could see the bright smile on Koda's face. She still felt that it was a dangerous pastime for him, but looking at the way Carl ran the class, she was satisfied he wasn't taking any more risks than were absolutely necessary, and seeing the facilities, she had every confidence that even if something DID go wrong, they would be able to help until such point as medical help arrived.

More than anything, as Alessandra wordlessly took Koda through another sequence, she could see a huge bright smile on his face that had been painfully absent over the last couple of weeks. She could see that this made Koda happy. She started to get her stuff together, and headed over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Koda, I'm heading back to the museum." She told him. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Koda just nodded in understanding, before returning to his training. Kendall stopped by the door to the gym, looking back to him one last time. While she wished he had chosen a safer hobby, she couldn't deny the fact that on this account, the others were right. Koda was much happier.

FIN.


End file.
